


Summertime

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Summer, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "-Mia sorella quest’estate lavora e poi fa un viaggio con il suo ragazzo! E i miei genitori hanno i loro impegni, quindi… ABBIAMO CASA A MARE AL VILLAGGIO TUTTA PER NOI!...-Certo Tsukki, come ogni anno!-No, non come ogni anno. Ogni anno ti invito per qualche settimana, adesso ti sto invitando per passare tutta l’estate con me....Kenma fece un sorriso nascosto –E ovviamente, ci porteremo tutti i gatti.-Sembra un’estate perfetta- Kuro lo strinse di più.-Lo sarà."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mappa del villaggio: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WDlFhbAAEVG-mq947TuGtkrTMp21bS-I/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Per comprendere meglio di cosa parlerà la storia vi lascio alcune informazioni:  
> -La storia è una AU che si svolge nei tre mesi estivi. I personaggi citati possono avere una storia simile all’anime o no in base a come mi servivano per la trama (es. Kuro e Kenma hanno fatto lo stesso identico percorso, dal conoscersi da bambini all’andare al Nekoma insieme. Bokuto e Akaashi invece non si conoscevano.)  
> -È ambientata in un 2020 senza pandemia (quindi tipo il compleanno di Oikawa il 20 luglio viene di lunedì. E così tutte le altre date.)  
> -I nomi dei capitoli inizieranno sempre tutte con “Quella volta…”, è un omaggio ai titoli dei capitoli inglesi della serie TV "Friends".  
> -Le coppie principali sono: Daisuga, Kuroken, Bokuaka, Iwaoi e Tsukkiyama.  
> -Ci sono tantissime altre coppie secondarie che fanno da sfondo quasi sempre, ma sono considerate secondarie solo perché non hanno vere e proprie parti se non in pochi capitoli (es. Matsuhana, Tanakiyo, Kagehina, Sakuatsu, Osasuna, Ushiten, Semishira etc…)  
> -Oltre quelli citati nel prologo arriveranno pian piano molti altri personaggi.  
> -Yaku, Lev e Kai sono gli unici che sono non esistono come umani ma sono appunto i gatti della Kuroken (scusate ma mi sono divertita troppo a scrivere di Yaku che fa impazzire Kuro).  
> -Hanno tutti dai 20 anni in su e nessuno di loro, per il momento, gioca a pallavolo come professionista (perché ci sarebbe stato troppo squilibrio durante le partite di beach che fanno perennemente in spiaggia).  
> -I capitoli hanno varia lunghezza, superano sempre le 1500 parole e possono anche raggiungere le 3000. Pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana di sabato. Ma visto che su EFP ne ho già messi 12 mi metterò in pari anche qui adesso, per poi riprendere la pubblicazione settimanale.  
> Credo di aver detto tutto, per qualsiasi cosa non fatevi problemi a scrivermi o a lasciarmi qualche commento!  
> Buona lettura,  
> -Deh

-RAGAZZI!- Tanaka urlò non appena entrò dentro la casa che condivideva con i suoi due coinquilini e migliori amici da ormai due anni.  
Suga era seduto in cucina, un sacco di libri aperti e fogli sparpagliati davanti mentre ripassava per l’ultimo esame prima delle vacanze estive, ne aveva già dati tre e stava per avere un esaurimento nervoso, ma era riuscito a mantenere la calma con la consapevolezza che il giorno dopo, qualunque fosse stato il risultato, avrebbe avuto poi tre mesi di vacanze estive.  
Nishinoya era invece seduto in modo scomposto sul divano, solo dei pantaloncini addosso mentre macinava il joystick per uccidere il boss del gioco con il quale era stato fissato per mesi.  
Suga alzò uno sguardo omicida su Tanaka, Noya mise in pausa solo perché sentì l’eccitazione nella voce del suo amico e sapeva che stava per dire qualcosa che avrebbe amato.  
Ryuu non si fece intimidire dallo sguardo di Suga nonostante ne fosse perennemente terrorizzato, era troppo eccitato per perdere l’umore.  
-Che succede?- Chiese Noya con aspettativa.  
-Mia sorella quest’estate lavora e poi fa un viaggio con il suo ragazzo! E i miei genitori hanno i loro impegni, quindi… ABBIAMO CASA A MARE AL VILLAGGIO TUTTA PER NOI!  
Gli occhi di Yu si illuminarono, per l’eccitazione era saltato in piedi sul divano, anche Suga aveva trasformato il suo cipiglio incazzato per l’interruzione a uno più morbido e sorpreso –Quella casa dove l’anno scorso ci hai ospitato per la settimana di ferragosto?  
-Esatto! Non essendoci né i miei né mia sorella abbiamo tre camere da letto e possiamo stare per tutti e tre i mesi, ci dobbiamo solo dividere le spese del cibo!  
-RYU IO TI AMO!- Nishinoya saltò sul suo amico abbracciandolo stretto mentre cadevano a terra.  
Suga rise –Si può fare- mormorò acconsentendo.  
Noya alzò un pugno al cielo –Sarà l’estate più bella di sempre!  
-Piena di donne e pallavolo- continuò Tanaka e si sbatterono i pugni uno contro l’altro, i loro sguardi così felici che brillavano.  
-Va bene, va bene- Suga non riusciva a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia vedendo quanto quei due fossero felici –Però prima di questo fatemi dare il mio ultimo esame.

-Iwaizumi-senpai, sei spaventoso- annunciò Kunimi con leggerezza mentre camminavano lungo il campus.  
Kindaichi e Iwaizumi avevano avuto il loro ultimo esame della sessione e Kunimi era andato con loro per sostenerli, nonostante l’avessero passato entrambi con dei voti abbastanza alti Iwaizumi aveva la faccia nera.  
Kindaichi continuò –Perché ogni volta che si avvicina l’estate hai quest’umore nero?  
-Per quel Trashykawa di merda! Ogni estate al villaggio riesce a rompermi le palle ogni singolo giorno da quando eravamo bambini!  
Kindaichi e Kunimi si lanciarono un’occhiata di chi era più che consapevole, il primo poi fece un colpo di tosse e provò a domandare –E devi andarci per forza? Insomma hai 22 anni, se non vuoi trasferirti a casa a mare non farlo!  
Iwaizumi gli lanciò uno sguardo sconvolto –Ma io voglio andarci! Ho degli amici li e voglio giocare a pallavolo e comunque non vedo perché devo rinunciare io alla mia estate!  
-Ehm, perché sei tu che lo trovi fastidioso?  
-Lui è fastidioso per tutti! Solo che la gente non vuole ammetterlo perché fa quella strana magia per ammaliarli! Ah… Lo odio così tanto…  
Kindaichi non sapeva più come rispondere e cercò lo sguardo di Kunimi per chiedere aiuto, questo si limitò ad alzare le spalle.  
-Ci inviterai anche quest’anno?- chiese a quel punto il più basso.  
-Potete venire quando volete, ho solo una stanza libera ma finché vi va bene condividerla potete restare anche per tutti i tre mesi.  
Kindaichi arrossì e Kunimi rispose con tranquillità –Ti faremo sapere.

Yamaguchi stava portando a spasso Float, era la sua Border Collie da ormai tre anni.  
Aveva appena finito di raccogliere i suoi bisogni per gettarli nell’apposita pattumiera quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare.  
Non appena lesse il nome sul display il suo viso si illuminò e rispose alla chiamata con uno “Tsukki” squillante e molto alto.  
-Oi Yamaguchi- lo salutò il biondo con pacatezza –Ti disturbo?  
-No, no, sono fuori con Float. Tutto okay? Ti serve qualcosa?  
-Ho appena parlato con Akiteru, mi ha detto che quest’anno non userà molto la casa a mare, che verrà solo un paio di settimane ad Agosto, quindi mi chiedevo se volevi venire tu con me.  
Se possibile, il volto di Yamaguchi si fece ancora più luminoso –Certo Tsukki, come ogni anno!  
-No, non come ogni anno. Ogni anno ti invito per qualche settimana, adesso ti sto invitando per passare tutta l’estate con me.  
-Oh- il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte –Mi piacerebbe- sussurrò poi –Ma devo chiedere ai miei, insomma, non che mi dicano di no ma sono spesso fuori e non so chi si potrebbe occupare di Float mentre sono via.  
-Potresti portarla- Tsukishima lo disse senza pensarci troppo, non era mai stato un problema per lui, inoltre era come se fosse anche sua in un certo senso.  
-Sarebbe fantastico Tsukki!- si rese conto di star saltellando per il parco quando la gente iniziò a lanciargli degli sguardi straniti.  
-Allora prepara le valigie, ci trasferiamo fra due giorni.  
Chiuse la chiamata senza aspettare risposta e Yamaguchi iniziò a parlare esaltato con il suo cane inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza e passandole le mani sul pelo del collo –Andiamo a mare con Tsukki! Andiamo a mare con Tsukki! Non sei felice!?  
Il cane, già di suo sempre esaltato e felice, iniziò a scodinzolare e saltargli intorno facendogli le feste.  
Non che avesse capito quello che stava succedendo, ma la felicità del suo padrone era talmente contagiante che non poteva essere qualcosa di brutto.

Hanamaki si fermò con la macchina davanti le sbarre del villaggio e prese dalle mani di Matsukawa, che era seduto nel posto del passeggere, la carta magnetica per entrare all’interno.  
Oikawa, che guidava la sua Smart ed era fermo esattamente dietro di loro, gli lampeggiò con i fari.  
Makki entrò dentro il villaggio, poi porse nuovamente la carta magnetica al suo ragazzo in modo che scendesse dalla macchina e la consegnasse a Oikawa per far entrare anche lui dentro.  
A quel punto si avviarono lungo le stradine del villaggio per raggiungere la sua villa in riva al mare.  
Posteggiò di fronte l’ingresso e notò che anche i suoi vicini di casa erano arrivati con diversi giorni di anticipo come loro.  
Scese dalla macchina e salutò –Sawamura, Azumane! Bello rivedervi, avete passato un anno tranquillo?  
I due ragazzi si girarono verso la voce, lasciarono i bagagli che stavano portando dentro casa e gli si avvicinarono per una stretta amichevole, salutando poi anche Matsukawa e Oikawa, quest’ultimo aveva posteggiato la sua macchina dietro quella dell’amico e aveva già sceso la sua valigia fluorescente e inguardabile.  
-Anche voi così presto?- domandò Daichi dopo i primi convenevoli.  
Hanamaki annuì –La casa non viene aperta da un anno, ci saranno un sacco di cose da pulire e se in giro stanno già troppe persone Oikawa scompare e non ci aiuta.  
Il diretto interessato mise il broncio e si lamentò con un “non è vero” che nessuno ascoltò.  
La villa di Hanamaki era della sua famiglia da diverse generazioni, ormai da diversi anni i suoi genitori avevano smesso di andarci e lui si era sempre ritrovato ogni estate a invitare puntualmente Matsukawa e Oikawa, quest’ultimo tendeva più ad autoinvitarsi, ma non era un grosso problema considerando che si conoscevano dalla nascita avendo i genitori amici tra di loro.  
Daichi e Asahi erano più i loro amici estivi, avevano la loro stessa età e anche con loro si conoscevano da bambini ma si vedevano solo in estate quando si ritrovavano tutti in quel villaggio.  
Loro due in realtà non vivevano insieme, era una casa divisa in due piani separati, Daichi stava al piano di sopra mentre Asahi sotto, nonostante avessero le case separate però avevano il cortile e l’ingresso in comune.  
-Allora? Partita oggi pomeriggio?- chiese speranzoso Oikawa fissando tutti loro.  
Makki sospirò –Ho già detto che dobbiamo pulire.  
-Iniziamo subito e facciamo solo una breve pausa per il pranzo, poi possiamo permetterci una partita di pomeriggio per le cinque, no?  
Matsukawa si avvicinò al suo ragazzo e gli disse –Questa è la tua unica opportunità per costringerlo a pulire, promettendogli una partita a pallavolo dopo.  
Daichi rise –Bè, io ho portato la rete.  
-Allora è deciso! Forza andiamo!- mentre si allontanava verso la villetta lo sentirono borbottare -Chissà se è già arrivato Iwa-chan, lo voglio in squadra…  
Hanamaki tornò a rivolgersi ai suoi vicini di casa –Quindi a più tardi, immagino.  
La loro estate era appena iniziata.

-Oi Kuro- chiamò Kenma dalla sua stanza di videogiochi quando lo sentì passare per il corridoio.  
Il più basso aveva appena finito di registrare un nuovo video per il suo canale youtube nel quale faceva una recensione iniziale del nuovo gioco che aveva comprato proprio il giorno prima.  
Staccata la telecamera, mentre il video caricava sul canale dal portatile li accanto, lui continuò a giocare.  
Aveva Kai, il gatto, che gli dormivo in grembo con tranquillità.  
Gli altri due, Yaku e Lev, stavano litigando rincorrendosi per la stanza.  
Quando Kuro aprì la porta per raggiungerlo i due gatti non persero tempo ad assaltare le sue gambe.  
Kuro se li scrollò di dosso con una smorfia per poi lanciargli una patatina dal pacco che aveva in mano, in modo dal distrarli dalle sue gambe scoperte.  
-Si?- chiese poi raggiungendo il suo ragazzo sul divano.  
Kenma non alzò lo sguardo dal suo gioco mentre chiedeva –Devi lavorare questa estate?  
-No, i miei nonni hanno preso un ragazzo part-time, dicono che preferiscono pagare lui che pagare le cose che rompo o perdo.  
-Non gli do torto- borbottò in risposta il ragazzo dai capelli tinti.  
Kuro si mise una mano sul petto fingendo di sentirsi offeso, Kenma lo ignorò, poi lasciò stare il gioco mettendolo in pausa e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
-Potremo passare l’estate nella mia casa a mare, se ti va?  
Kuro si illuminò e si sedette al suo fianco, Kenma si appoggiò al suo petto accettando le coccole che il suo ragazzo aveva iniziato a fargli.  
-E dormire insieme?  
Kenma sbuffò –Viviamo e dormiamo già insieme.  
Kuro rise –Non vedo l’ora- sussurrò in risposta con un tono malizioso mentre gli scostava i capelli e gli lasciava un bacio sulla guancia –ma come farai con il tuo canale?  
-Ho delle console anche li e il wi-fi non è troppo male. Sicuramente me ne lamenterò, ma so quanto ti piace andare in spiaggia in estate quindi…  
L’imbarazzo era palese nella sua voce e Kuro non poté non pensare a quanto lo amasse.  
Kenma si sistemò meglio contro di lui e riprese a giocare, Kuro alternava dal cercare di comprendere il nuovo gioco del suo ragazzo al giocare con i gatti che si annoiavano troppo facilmente, soprattutto quello grigio e iperattivo che era salito sul divano e aveva iniziato a litigare con un filo della maglia del moro.  
-Ci sono tre camere da letto- Kenma si ricollegò al discorso di prima dopo diversi minuti di silenzio –Una la usiamo noi, le altre due sono libere, quindi pensavo che potevamo invitare qualcuno. Puoi scegliere un amico e io ne scelgo un altro.  
-Assolutamente Bokuto!  
Kenma sbuffò –Sapevo l’avresti detto. Se mi distruggete casa con i vostri stupidi scherzi vi lascio dormire fuori.  
Kuro rise –Tu inviti il rosso?  
-No, Shoyo starà già con il suo ragazzo. Ti ricordi quel tipo alto dai capelli neri con il quale la scorsa estate non facevano altro che litigare? Sembra si siano messi insieme.  
-Lo sapevo che era tutta tensione sessuale la loro.  
Kenma lo ignorò –Si bè, penso di invitare Akaashi. Gioca anche lui a pallavolo, non so se te lo ricordi. Ha la mia età, seguiamo diversi corsi insieme.  
-Mhmm, non credo, ma finché giocano a pallavolo le persone sono degne di fiducia.  
Kenma fece un sorriso nascosto –E ovviamente, ci porteremo tutti i gatti.  
-Sembra un’estate perfetta- Kuro lo strinse di più.  
-Lo sarà.


	2. 1. Quella volta dei vecchi e nuovi amici

Akaashi era essenzialmente una persona calma e razionale.  
Non è che odiasse o si vergognasse a stare al centro dell’attenzione, semplicemente non ne capiva il motivo, perché attirare l’attenzione di perfetti estranei quando potevi rilassarti e vivere la tua vita con tranquillità?  
E quando gli sfrecciò accanto una grande macchina, con la musica rock al massimo negli altoparlanti della radio e diverse luci a led sulla fiancata, non poté fare a meno di sospirare e alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Che idioti.  
Si stava facendo a piedi la strada che andava dalla fermata dell’autobus dove era sceso qualche minuto prima, fino al villaggio della casa a mare di Kenma che l’aveva invitato per passare le vacanze li.  
C’era caldo essendo già il 27 giugno e, il fatto che tenesse la mascherina per lo smog facendo una strada trafficata, non aiutava di certo il suo cammino sotto il sole mentre si trascinava dietro la sua valigia.  
Ma non si lamentò mai e continuò per ben 20 minuti.  
Quando arrivò alle sbarre del villaggio mandò un messaggio a Kenma avvertendolo che era appena arrivato, il suo amico gli rispose all’istante, il fatto che avesse sempre il suo telefono in mano era una cosa utile per lo più delle volte.  
Gli disse di entrare nel villaggio e percorrere tutta la strada principale per poi girare alla penultima traversa, gli aveva detto che casa sua aveva due ingressi, e che in quella traversa avrebbe trovato quello con il cancelletto che dava sul giardino, era l’ultima casa prima del nuovo incrocio.  
Fece come gli era stato detto e non appena svoltò l’angolo notò subito la macchina modificata che aveva visto prima, adesso posteggiata li davanti.  
C’erano due ragazzi che parlavano accanto ad essa, la prima cosa che Akaashi pensò del primo che vide fu “sembra un gufo” con i suoi capelli sparati in aria e colorati a striature bianche sul nero e gli occhi grandi.  
L’altro invece gli era familiare.  
Non ci mise troppo a rendersi conto che era il fidanzato di Kenma, Kuro.  
L’aveva visto solo una volta di sfuggita fuori dall’università, ma Kenma nei social aveva una foto con lui, quindi lo riconobbe grazie a questo.  
Più si avvicinava e più riusciva a sentire la conversazione dei due ragazzi.  
Il ragazzo che sembrava un gufo doveva essere il proprietario di quella macchina, continuava a vantarsene e a spiegare a un Kuro interessato gli ultimi miglioramenti che aveva fatto.  
Akaashi alzò gli occhi al cielo, soprattutto quando si rese conto che quello doveva essere l’amico di Kuro che avrebbe condiviso la casa con loro per quei tre mesi.  
I ragazzi erano così presi nella loro conversazione che non si accorsero di lui fino a quando non si schiarì la voce e disse un “ciao” tranquillo mentre si toglieva la mascherina.  
-Uh?- il ragazzo gufo si girò verso di lui curioso.  
Akaashi però porse tutta la sua attenzione verso il corvino più alto –Sei Kuro giusto? Sono l’amico di Kenma, Keiji Akaashi, piacere! Scusami ma non conosco il tuo nome completo, Kenma ti chiama sempre e solo Kuro.  
Il volto del ragazzo si illuminò per la consapevolezza –Oh si! Ciao! Sono Tetsuro Kuro, ma Kuro va bene.- si strinsero la mano.  
-Io sono Kotaro Bokuto!- si intromise l’altro ragazzo, non sembrava uno a cui piaceva essere ignorato.  
Akaashi gli fece un semplice cenno del capo, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Kuro –Kenma è in casa?  
-Si, ti stavamo aspettando, entra pure, il cancelletto è aperto, ma attento ai gatti.  
Akaashi annuì, stava per andarsene, poi ci ripensò e si rivolse a Bokuto –Comunque, la tua macchina è un casino.  
Kuro scoppiò a ridere mentre Akaashi andava dentro casa.  
Bokuto stranamente non disse nulla, ma rimase a fissare il punto in cui il ragazzo era appena scomparso dalla sua vista.  
Quando Kuro si riprese chiese al suo amico –Ti sei incantato?  
Bokuto lo fissò con gli occhi ancora più grandi del solito –Ma l’hai visto!? Era così carino!  
Kuro scosse la testa passandosi una mano tra i capelli –Lo sai che quello era un insulto, si?  
Bokuto gonfiò le guance indispettito –Non è vero!

Yamaguchi e Tsukishima stavano facendo la spesa nel supermercato del villaggio.  
-Quindi che cuciniamo stasera, Tsukki?- domandò il moro fissando curioso tutti i prodotti che avevano messo nel cestino mentre si avviavano alla cassa.  
-Cucino- precisò il biondo –Tu non metterai piede nella mia cucina se non per i dolci.  
Yamaguchi rise –Scusa, Tsukki.  
Quando poi alzò lo sguardo sul bancone dove Kei stava mettendo i prodotti, notò i due uomini che stavano dietro di esso e si illuminò quando riconobbe il moro –Shimada-senpai!  
L’uomo lo fissò, sembrò confuso per i primi secondi, poi esclamò –Tadashi! Che ci fai qui?  
-Tsukki mi ha invitato a stare l’estate da lui- rispose Yamaguchi con orgoglio.  
Tsukishima continuò a posare i prodotti sul nastro ascoltando con attenzione lo scambio di battute, si limitò a fare un cenno del capo a Ukai che aveva riconosciuto accanto al proprietario del supermercato.  
Fu proprio Ukai a intromettersi nella conversazione chiedendo all’amico –Vi conoscete?  
Shimada iniziò a battere i prodotti alla cassa, nel frattempo spiegò –Tadashi era il mio allievo, quando andava al liceo era nella squadra di pallavolo e mi ha chiesto di insegnargli la battuta in salto float, in tre anni è riuscito a padroneggiarla alla perfezione.  
Yamaguchi divenne rosso per il complimento, Tsukishima si incupì.  
-Oooh!- Ukai sembrava felice –Allora giochi a pallavolo! Vorrei vederti in qualche partita questa estate, magari riesci anche a trascinarti il tuo amico scontroso li accanto- rise.  
-Uh?- domandò confuso Yamaguchi portando lo sguardo da Kei ai due uomini dietro il bancone.  
Shimada finì di battere gli ultimi prodotti mentre spiegava –Ukai è un allenatore di pallavolo delle elementari, in estate si trasferisce qui nella sua casa a mare, monta la rete in spiaggia e si diverte a vedere i ragazzi del villaggio giocare partite amichevoli o fare tornei- mise tutto nelle buste e controllò il totale prima di dirlo ad alta voce ai due ragazzi.  
-Sembra divertente- commentò Yamaguchi mentre Tsukishima pagava velocemente.  
Afferrò le due buste con una sola mano, gli lasciò il resto e con l’altra mano afferrò il braccio dell’amico per andare via velocemente –Andiamo.  
Yamaguchi non poté far altro che seguirlo mentre si scusava con i due uomini.  
Solo quando furono fuori Tsukishima lo lasciò andare.  
-Tsukki- lo inseguì il moro raggiungendolo –Qual è il problema? Non ti piace più giocare a pallavolo?  
-Sai bene che non è così. Non è il problema la pallavolo, ma gli esaltati di questo villaggio.  
Yamaguchi nascose la sua risata dietro la mano, poi cambiò argomento –Quindi Tsukki, che cucini stasera?

Tanaka, Noya e Suga avevano passato tutta la mattina a sistemare la casa del primo che era rimasta chiusa per tutto l’inverno.  
Avevano dovuto pulire da cima a fondo, cercare di capire come aprire l’acqua, sistemare tutti i vestiti nelle rispettive camere.  
Fu solo verso le quattro del pomeriggio che finalmente uscirono di casa per farsi un giro.  
Avevano messo il costume, portavano un semplice telo in spalla a testa e una piccola sacca dove mettere dentro le cose importanti come le chiavi, i telefoni e i soldi.  
Era stata affidata ovviamente a Suga.  
-La prima tappa sarà il chiosco. Non vedo la senpai Shimizu da un anno, probabilmente si è fatta ancora più bella!  
Kiyoko Shimizu era una ragazza che già da cinque anni lavorava al chiosco del villaggio.  
Ed erano cinque anni che Tanaka ci provava spudoratamente con lei, non aveva mai avuto chance, ma non si era mai arreso.  
Nonostante la strada fosse breve erano abbastanza stanchi e faceva troppo caldo per decidere di farsela a piedi, quindi presero i motorini.  
Suga aveva uno scooter sopra il quale salì anche Noya.  
Tanaka aveva anche un motorino, ma nessuno si fidava troppo ad andare con lui almeno che non fosse strettamente necessario, visto che aveva preso la patente solo al sesto tentativo.  
In meno di un minuto arrivarono, posteggiarono le moto nell’apposito parcheggio e si diressero dentro da uno dei tanti ingressi.  
Essendo ancora fine giugno non c’erano molto persone.  
Qualche gruppo di ragazzi in dei divani, ai tavolini degli anziani che giocavano a carte, un padre che aveva appena comprato dei gelati ai suoi figli.  
Non appena questi si allontanarono dal bancone i tre ragazzi presero il loro posto.  
-Ciao Shimizu, ti fai sempre più bella!- esplose Tanaka sporgendosi sulla superficie.  
La ragazza strinse le labbra, le sue guance divennero rosee, ma fu un momento così breve che poteva essere scambiato per un gioco di luce.  
Ringraziò con voce pacata e poi si rivolse a Suga –Ciao Koshi, è da tanto che non ci si vede.  
Sia Tanaka che Noya si voltarono sconvolti verso il loro amico.  
Suga sorrise alla ragazza rispondendo –Si, peccato esserci persi.  
-Un momento!- li interruppe Tanaka quando si riprese dallo shock –Voi due vi conoscete!?  
Suga lo fissò sorpreso –Andavamo nella stessa classe al liceo, non te l’avevo detto?  
E la sua voce era solo fintamente innocente, sapeva benissimo di non avergli mai detto che la conosceva quando aveva capito di chi Tanaka stesse parlando.  
Ma l’aveva fatto per il bene suo e della ragazza, perché l’amico l’avrebbe stressato ogni singolo giorno chiedendogli sue informazioni.  
-Mi sento tradito, davvero tradito- borbottò Tanaka girandosi e andando a cercarsi un posto a sedere.  
-Ryuu aspetta!- lo chiamo Noya inseguendolo.  
Suga rimase solo al bancone mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo e sospirava esasperato.  
-Scusami- disse piano la ragazza –Non dovevo dirlo?  
-Oh no tranquilla! Tanto a breve gli passa- rise –mi prepari tre cose da bere? Fai tu.  
La ragazza annuì mettendosi al lavoro.  
Suga, mentre aspettava, si guardò intorno fino a quando due ragazzi non attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Erano leggermente più alti di lui, entrambi castani, uno aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle.  
Quello che attirò Suga fu la conversazione che non poté fare a meno di sentire.  
-Non riusciremo mai a batterli se non troviamo un palleggiatore che sia disposto a giocare contro Oikawa- stava dicendo il ragazzo dai capelli corti.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi alzò le spalle –Inoltre non ho ancora visto Kageyama in giro.  
I ragazzi raggiunsero il bancone del chiosco, erano a un paio di metri di distanza da Suga.  
Questo decise di intromettersi nella loro conversazione senza pensarci due volte.  
-Scusate- disse girandosi verso di loro –Non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire la vostra conversazione, parlavate di pallavolo, giusto?  
I ragazzi annuirono.  
Suga sorrise –Posso essere il vostro palleggiatore.  
I ragazzi strabuzzarono gli occhi –Giochi a pallavolo?  
Suga annuì, nel frattempo Kiyoko aveva finito di preparare le cose e gli mise tre bicchieri davanti con liquidi colorati, poi si intromise nella conversazione –Koshi è stato l’alzatore titolare nel nostro liceo per tutti e tre gli anni.  
-Oh, fantastico!- il ragazzo dai capelli corti gli sorrise, la schiena di Suga formicolò alla vista di quel sorriso.  
-Sembra divertente- concluse l’altro ragazzo –Io sono Asahi Azumane, puoi chiamarmi Asahi.  
-E io Daichi Sawamura, anche a me puoi chiamare con il nome.  
Suga annuì –Mi chiamo Koshi Sugawara, la gente mi chiama Suga.  
-Suga è un bel nome- annuì Daichi a se stesso, quando si rese conto della sua frase continuò in fretta –Hai preso una casa qui?  
-No, il mio amico però mi ha invitato da lui tutta l’estate, probabilmente lo conoscete- si girò a cercare Ryuu con lo sguardo, quando lo individuò lo indicò da lontano –Tanaka.  
-Certo che lo conosciamo- commentò Asahi –Giochiamo insieme a pallavolo ogni estate.  
Suga rise –Immaginavo- prese le sue bevande –Allora perché non vi unite a noi?  
E senza aspettare una risposta si diresse al tavolo dove Noya e Tanaka lo stavano aspettando.


	3. 2. Quella volta del primo 3v3 della stagione

Iwaizumi era arrivato la sera prima.  
Era già tardi quando mise piede in casa sua, quindi andò a letto ancora più tardi considerando il tempo di sistemare tutto e rendere un minimo vivibile quella casa.  
La domenica si svegliò verso le dieci, si vestì con il costume e una maglia, prese un telo da mettere in spalla e gli occhiali da sole.  
Poi si avviò al chiosco per fare colazione, non aveva ancora praticamente nulla, avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa quel pomeriggio.  
Fece la strada a piedi, faceva caldo, ma era ancora un orario in cui il sole non picchiava troppo forte.  
Al chiosco non c’erano troppe persone, la gente o era ancora a casa o era già a mare.  
Ordinò a Kiyoko un caffè nero da portare via e un cornetto, mentre aspettava il suo ordine si guardò meglio intorno per vedere se riconosceva qualcuno di familiare.  
La ragazza non poté fare a meno di notarlo e mentre gli porgeva il cibo commentò –Daichi ha montato la sua rete in spiaggia al solito posto, avevano detto che avrebbero fatto un tre contro tre.  
Il ragazzo ringraziò annuendo mentre mordeva il dolce.  
Dovette aspettare un altro minuto prima che la sua bevande fosse pronta e aveva praticamente finito di mangiare.  
Ringraziò di nuovo lasciandole una piccola mancia e si avviò attraverso la sabbia al punto dove sapeva che i suoi amici montavano sempre la rete, sorseggiando il suo caffè amaro.  
In realtà i campi da beach volley dove giocavano di solito erano dall’altro lato, ovvero quelli di Ukai che si divertiva a far giocare tutti quanti.  
Era un punto vasto per quanto riguarda la spiaggia e dietro stava una parte del boschetto, quindi non davano fastidio a nessuno.  
Ma anche Daichi aveva una rete che montavano di rado, come quando volevano davvero giocare e nei campi di Ukai c’era una fila infinita o, come in questo caso, quando l’estate era appena iniziata e Ukai non si era ancora organizzato.  
In realtà dove montavano Daichi e i suoi amici non si poteva fare, ma loro facevano in modo di trovarsi esattamente davanti casa di Hanamaki, così che non dessero fastidio a nessuno. E infatti non ebbero mai lamentele.  
Sentì le loro voci prima ancora di vederli.  
C’erano abbastanza persone che si erano interessati alla partita in corso seduti tutti intorno al campo, erano per lo più bambini esaltati.  
Iwaizumi scelse un posto all’ombra del muretto della casa di Hanamaki e, sistemando il suo telo sulla sabbia, si sedette su di esso interessandosi alla partita mentre finiva di sorseggiare il suo caffè.  
C’erano Makki, Matsu e Oikawa da un lato, stavano attaccando proprio loro in quel momento.  
Matsu aveva preso in ricezione la palla dell’altra squadra, non fu perfetto ma neanche troppo brutto, Oikawa dovette correre un po' per prenderla, ma riuscì comunque ad alzarla a Makki che schiacciò velocemente nel campo avversario.  
I tre ragazzi si batterono il cinque mentre un ragazzino urlava che adesso stavano 22-23 per gli avversari e che dovevano cambiare campo perché avevano di nuovo fatto cinque punti.  
Mentre si spostavano Iwaizumi si concentrò sull’altra squadra, conosceva Asahi e Daichi, ma il ragazzo dai capelli quasi bianchi era nuovo, non ricordava di averlo mai visto.  
Ma per star vincendo dovevano essere bravi, quindi si concentrò su di loro.  
Oikawa lanciò la palla cercando di fare punto con la sua battuta, ma Daichi si lanciò sulla sabbia pur di prenderla, la palla volò alta e fuori dal campo, mentre il diretto interessava urlava della scuse per la pessima ricezione Asahi correva a prenderla.  
Riuscì a rimetterla in campo e il ragazzo nuovo l’alzò con precisione a Daichi che schiacciò nella parte avversaria.  
C’è da dire che Matsu provò a bloccarla con il muro, ma la palla colpì il suo braccio e cadde nella loro parte di campo. Erano 22-24.  
Fu il turno di Asahi a battere, ma lo fece troppo forte e per pochi millimetri la palla cadde fuori dalla linea.  
Nella sabbia era più facile stabilirlo rispetto che in palestra, considerando che la palla lasciava il solco come prova. 23-24.  
Hanamaki andò in battuta, era una buona se non fosse stato per il vento che la spostò rovinando la ricezione, Asahi riuscì comunque a riceverla passandola subito al ragazzo nuovo.  
Daichi era pronto a saltare e schiacciare, sia Oikawa che Matsukawa si erano messi pronti a muro.  
Quando il ragazzo decise di non alzarla ma di fare un pallonetto con le nocche.  
Iwaizumi vide la sorpresa nel volto degli avversari e si rese conto che probabilmente per tutta la partita non ne aveva fatto neanche uno.  
Il ragazzo sorrise mentre Asahi e Daichi gli saltavano addosso per abbracciarlo.  
Sentì dire a uno dei due –Suga sei il migliore!- e il ragazzo, che adesso aveva un nome nella mente di Hajime, si limitò a ridere.  
Oikawa gonfiò le guance indispettito e stringendo i pugni si lamentò –Voglio la rivincita!  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre si alzava per andare a farsi un bagno.  
Ancora nessuno si era accorto di lui, attirò l’attenzione parlando.  
-Oi Shittykawa, non solo ti fai battere ma lo fai pure con quelle mutandine orribili?  
Perché si, Oikawa era praticamente l’unico ragazzo che indossava il costume a mutande invece dei pantaloncini, e le aveva anche tutte una più imbarazzante dell’altra, quello che indossava in quel momento era blu con piccoli alieni sopra.  
Oikawa si illuminò quando sentì la sua voce e si girò verso di lui.  
-Iwa-chan!- urlò felice, poi si rese conto di quello che gli aveva appena detto e incrociò le braccia offeso –Il mio costume è bellissimo.  
-Certo, certo- rispose il ragazzo avviandosi verso il mare dopo aver salutato Hanamaki e Matsukawa con qualche pacca sulla spalla e i ragazzi dall’altro lato della rete con un cenno di capo.  
Com’era prevedibile Oikawa lo seguì trotterellandogli dietro e iniziando a parlare felice chiedendogli cosa avesse fatto l’inverno precedente, se si fosse allenato a pallavolo e un botto di altre domande.  
Avevano già l’acqua alle ginocchia quando sentirono Makki urlare –Ma non volevi la rivincita?  
Oikawa si morse un labbro portando lo sguardo da Iwaizumi ai suoi amici, poi a questi urlò –Prima il bagno, c’è trooooooppo caldo.  
I suoi amici scossero la testa infastiditi mentre Asahi, Daichi e Suga attraversavano la rete e li raggiungevano.  
I due in acqua erano ormai abbastanza lontani da non riuscire a sentirli, ma sembrava che Hajime stesse urlando contro Oikawa, non una grande novità in realtà.  
Mattsun appoggiò il braccio sulla spalla del suo ragazzo e fissando i due in acqua gli chiese –Pensi che questo sarà l’anno in cui lo capiranno?  
-Uh?- domandò a quel punto Suga curioso fissando tutti loro.  
-Quel ragazzo è Iwaizumi Hajime- spiegò Hanamaki portando lo sguardo su Suga –anche lui ha casa a mare qui e lo conosciamo da tipo… una vita?- cercò con lo sguardo Daichi per avere conferma e questo annuì.  
-Abbiamo sempre giocato insieme fin da piccoli- continuò Asahi.  
E Matsukawa concluse –E Oikawa ha deciso che dargli fastidio è la sua missione di vita.  
-In realtà- disse Hanamaki dopo qualche secondo –Siamo certi che Oikawa abbia una cotta per lui da tipo quando aveva cinque anni, ma è troppo stupido per accorgersene e continua a provarci con tutte quelle ragazze ogni estate. Mentre Iwaizumi finge di odiarlo, ma sappiamo che non è così, altrimenti l’avrebbe già investito con la sua moto.  
I ragazzi risero.  
Suga si rivolse al castano –Quindi credi che questo sarà l’anno buono?  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle –Era solo una domanda la mia, ormai non ci credo più, dopo così tante estati perdi la speranza.  
Suga fissò il mare dove Oikawa era appena saltato sulla schiena di Iwaizumi, fece un sorrisetto e commentò –Chissà…  
Infine tornò a fissare tutti loro e chiese con un sorriso dolce –Bè? Andiamo anche noi a fare il bagno!  
E afferrando Daichi per un braccio iniziò a correre verso il bagnasciuga, gli altri li seguirono, aveva davvero iniziato a fare troppo caldo per continuare la partita.

-Oh?- Bokuto aprì la porta della sua stanza con il naso in aria annusando il buon odore.  
Scese al piano di sotto dopo una rapida fermata in bagno.  
In cucina trovò Akaashi con dei semplici pantaloncini di pigiama, era davanti ai fornelli mentre creava dei perfetti dischi rotondi dei pancake nella padella.  
-Stai facendo la colazione- disse meravigliato.  
Akaashi si girò quasi colto sul fatto, ma il suo solito cipiglio indifferente non l’abbandonò mai, rispose tornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro –Considerando che sono stato ospitato, mi sembra giusto fare cose del genere.  
E se Bokuto non fosse stato troppo preso dal cibo e dal suo stomaco che brontolava si sarebbe accorto della leggera accusa che c’era in quel tono.  
Si avvicinò per prenderne uno di quelli pronti dal piatto che il ragazzo aveva li accanto, ma prima di riuscirci il corvino gli diede uno schiaffo alla mano.  
Bokuto mise il broncio, si strinse la parte lesa al petto e piagnucolò –Così cattivo Agaaashi…  
Akaashi si infastidì ancora di più quando si rese conto che quel ragazzo non solo era totalmente diverso di lui, ma non si degnava neanche di conoscere il suo cognome.  
Lo sguardo che gli lanciò non fu quindi quello di qualcuno che si era di certo impietosito, sospirando commentò –Potresti apparecchiare prima di avventarti sul cibo, e dovremmo aspettare Kenma e Kuro.  
L’espressione sul volto di Bokuto cambiò nuovamente all’istante, Akaashi si chiese come potesse cambiare il suo umore così tanto in così poco tempo.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli tinti apparecchiò in fretta e corse di sopra per svegliare gli altri due.  
Aprì la porta della loro camera da letto senza neanche bussare, urlò un –EHY, EHY, EHY, SVEGLIATEVI, AGAAASHI HA FATTO LA COLAZIONE!  
Kuro stava dormendo con solo i boxer, era straiato sulla schiena, gli arti aperti nella posizione della stella marina che prendevano quasi tutto il letto.  
Kenma aveva una larga maglietta che doveva essere del suo ragazzo, dormiva praticamente nella stessa posizione dell’altro ma a pancia in giù e per metà sopra Kuro.  
Quello che stupì più Bokuto furono i gatti.  
Quello dal pelo marrone scuro, Kai, stava dormendo sul sedere di Kenma. Quello arancione chiaro, Yaku, dormiva direttamente sulla faccia di Kuro. Mentre quello grigio, Lev, era già sveglio sopra lo stomaco di Kuro mentre si leccava per lavarsi.  
In risposta dai due ragazzi ricevette solo dei mormorii bassi.  
Bokuto tornò di sotto capendo che probabilmente era più semplice convincere Akaashi a dargli da mangiare piuttosto che convincere quei due ad alzarsi dal letto.  
Aveva però lasciato la porta aperta e con i suoi urli sarebbe stato impossibile per la coppia tornare a dormire.  
Kuro si lamentò mentre cercava di spostare Yaku dalla sua faccia.  
Kenma borbottò mentre continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi –Inutile che ti lamenti- fece uno sbadiglio –l’hai invitato tu.  
Quando il moro riuscì a liberarsi di Yaku, notò Lev sul suo stomaco e fece una smorfia –Lev… potresti evitare di leccarti le palle su di me?  
Kenma fece un sorriso non visto –Non prendertela con i bambini- disse poi.  
Kuro sospirò –Comunque… andrà meglio quando inizieranno a scopare.  
Kenma aprì un occhio e spostò il viso per guardarlo –I gatti?  
-No, Akaashi e Bokuto- ci pensò qualche secondo in silenzio –Anche se penso che pure Yaku e Lev siano sulla stessa strada.  
Kenma ridacchiò piano.


	4. 3. Quella volta che Float fece nuove conoscenze

Tsukishima era sdraiato su un telo all’ombra dell’ombrellone, gli occhi chiusi e le cuffie nelle orecchie.  
Yamaguchi era appena uscito dal mare, era stanco perché Float l’aveva costretto a giocare in acqua per quella che era più di mezz’ora.  
Mentre si sistemava i capelli lunghi e bagnati all’indietro si sedette come un peso morto sul suo telo al sole, chinandosi indietro e poggiandosi sugli avambracci.  
Kei abbozzò un sorrisetto sentendo il lamento dell’amico e si scostò una parte della cuffia –Si è finalmente stancata di stare in acqua?  
Float l’aveva seguito sulla sabbia, si era scrollato di dosso l’acqua in eccesso e si era seduto tra di loro mentre con attenzione controllava tutto quello che succedeva intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo per potersi divertire.  
-No- rispose Tadashi –Ma l’ho costretta io a uscire.  
Float alzò le orecchie curiosa quando notò due ragazzi che stavano camminando sul bagnasciuga.  
Yamaguchi afferrò subito il guinzaglio conoscendo troppo bene il suo cane.  
Capì anche cosa l’aveva attirata.  
Un ragazzo aveva i capelli arancioni ed era più basso del corvino che stava al suo fianco, questo aveva tra le mani una palla che continuava a fare roteare.  
Ma Float non ebbe modo di scappare per raggiungerli, perché furono loro ad avvicinarsi.  
Il rosso adocchiò il suo cane, si bloccò, spalancò gli occhi, un grande sorriso di aprì sul suo viso e corse verso di loro, o meglio, verso Float.  
Quando li raggiunse in pochi passi si gettò in ginocchio con le braccia aperte, il suo cane non perse tempo a saltargli intorno e il ragazzo iniziò ad accarezzare il suo morbido e lungo pelo con vigore.  
-MA CIAO! SEI BELLISSIMO, OH MIO DIO, SEI PROPRIO ADORABILE!  
Yamaguchi rise, Tsukishima alzò un sopracciglio mentre si metteva a sedere, aveva un’espressione di disgusto in volto.  
-È una femmina- precisò Tadashi –si chiama Float.  
Il ragazzo sembrò illuminarsi ancora di più –ALLORA SEI BELLISSIMA! E HAI UN NOME BELLISSIMO! E… Ahi!- esclamò sorpreso e imbronciato quando il ragazzo che era con lui lo raggiunse dandogli uno schiaffo sul retro della testa con la mano libera.  
-Idiota di un Hinata! Quante volte ti ho detto che non puoi andare a importunare la gente così!?  
-Non fa nulla- si affrettò a dire Yamaguchi, mentre Tsukishima borbottava –Parla per te.  
Hinata gli fece la linguaccia, poi tornò a fissare Yamaguchi con il sorriso di nuovo stampato sul viso –L’hai chiamato Float per la pallavolo?  
Tadashi alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso –Si… Nessuno ci arriva mai al primo colpo.  
Hinata rise, il ragazzo dietro di lui li indicò –Ah ecco, voi due avete giocato contro la mia scuola per tre anni al liceo! Tu eri quello che facevi quelle palle fluttuanti e tu il centrale esperto nei muri.  
Tsukishima sorrise quasi con cattiveria –Hai indovinato, re.  
-Non chiamarmi più in quel modo- sibilò l’altro.  
Yamaguchi deglutì per la tensione che si era creata nell’aria, mentre il rosso non sembrò completamente accorgersi della cosa, ma divenne ancora più esaltato quando sentì che anche gli altri due giocavano a pallavolo –Waaaa che bello! Anche io giocavo a pallavolo al liceo, ma la mia squadra non è mai stata troppo forte, però con Kageyama adesso giochiamo benissimo insieme. E… Ah si scusate, io sono Shoyo Hinata mentre lui è il mio ragazzo, Kageyama Tobio.  
Yamaguchi sorrise loro –Piacere, io sono Yamaguchi Tadashi, lui è il mio amico Tsukishima.  
Hinata indicò alla loro destra, esattamente dove si stavano dirigendo prima che si fermasse per giocare con Float –Ukai ha montato i suoi campi da beach stamattina, stiamo andando a giocare, perché non venite?  
Kei fece uno sbuffo basso, Tadashi si morse il labbro e rispose per entrambi –Magari la prossima volta.  
-Oh- il rosso sembrava deluso –Va bene.  
Giocò per un altro minuto intero con Float e infine andarono via, più che altro fu Kageyama a doverlo trascinare.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani Tadashi si rivolse al suo amico –Hai avuto discussioni con il ragazzo dai capelli scuri?  
Tsukishima fece una smorfia –Non mi piace il suo modo di rapportarsi con le persone o di comportarsi.  
Tadashi nascose una risata dietro la sua mano –Perché è simile al tuo?  
Kei lo fulminò con lo sguardo e il moro si affrettò a dire –Scusa, Tsukki- anche se il sorriso non scomparve dal suo volto.  
Erano così impegnati nella loro conversazione che Float si alzò e iniziò a correre nella direzione dove i due ragazzi erano appena scomparsi.  
A Yamaguchi sfuggì il guinzaglio dalle mani e anche se iniziò a urlare –Float, no! TORNA SUBITO QUI!  
Il suo cane, come sempre, non lo ascoltò.  
Tadashi si girò a fissare Kei, questo alzò le spalle e rispose –Non guardare me.  
Il più basso quindi poté solo sospirare e corrergli dietro.

Asahi era appena riuscito a schiacciare nonostante il muro di Kuro, dando così un punto alla sua squadra composta da lui e Noya.  
Suga diede una pacca sulla spalla a Kuro con il suo sorriso sempre solare –Non importa, siamo comunque in vantaggio.  
Noya si preparò a battere, quando vide che gli altri due si misero in posizione per ricevere lanciò la palla in aria.  
Suga era pronto a prenderla in palleggio quando la sagoma di un cane volò sopra di lui e afferrò la palla al volo.  
-Cosa?- domandò confuso il ragazzo dai capelli chiari mentre sbatteva le palpebre.  
C’era davvero un cane, un border collie aveva invaso il loro campo e ora stava giocando con la palla correndo in giro mentre scodinzolava super felice.  
Suga non poté fare a meno di ridere divertito.  
Kuro rise ancora più forte mentre si piegava in due, soprattutto quando il cane investì in pieno Noya che stava cercando di placcarlo, ma finì solo con le gambe in aria e il culo sulla sabbia.  
Kenma si lamentò quando vide l’animale avvicinarsi a lui e odorarlo con curiosità –Perché ce l’ha con me?- piagnucolò.  
Kuro non smise di ridere mentre si avvicinava al suo ragazzo per “salvarlo”.  
-Probabilmente sente l’odore dei gatti.  
Il cane scappò via quando vide il moro andare verso di lui, probabilmente convinto che gli volesse rubare la palla dalla bocca.  
Si sentì la voce di un ragazzo che urlò –Float! Flooooat! Lascia quella palla, non è tua!  
Tutti si girarono verso quella nuova voce, era un ragazzo moro che sembrava avere l’affanno per aver corso troppo, aveva un semplice costume verde, neanche le ciabatte ai piedi, si stava quindi scottando sulla sabbia calda.  
Ma Yamaguchi aveva avuto troppo paura di perderla di vista per pensare di poter perdere tempo a mettersi le ciabatte prima di correre per inseguirla.  
Adesso aveva paura però che Float importunasse tutte quelle persone causando problemi.  
Tutti diedero per scontato che il cane fosse suo, ma l’animale non sembrava molto intenzionato ad ascoltarlo.  
Girò intorno ad Asahi più volte lanciandogli direttamente la palla ed abbaiando felice, sicuramente era una richiesta di lanciargliela nuovamente.  
Tadashi riprovò a chiamarlo e invase a sua volta il campo cercando di prenderlo, ma quando fu abbastanza vicino il cane scappò di nuovo e si nascose dietro Tanaka, che iniziò a ridere divertito.  
-Oh mio dio… Scusatemi tanto…- il ragazzo aveva il volto rosso, era difficile capire se fosse per l’imbarazzo o per la corsa sotto il sole.  
Il cane corse da Tanaka a Hinata, il rosso rise e iniziò ad accarezzargli il pelo.  
-Hinata bloccalo!- urlò il padrone mentre andava verso di loro.  
Ma quando il cane capì che stava per essere afferrato dal guinzaglio fuggì anche da lui.  
Passarono interi minuti così, con il cane che correva da una persona all’altra in questo suo nuovo gioco, nessuno che riusciva a bloccarlo e la partita che non poteva andare avanti perché questo continuava a invadere il campo e a prendere e rilanciare la palla.  
Oltre il cane anche Hinata, Bokuto, Tanaka e Noya si stavano divertendo a rincorrerlo rotolandosi sulla sabbia.  
Persino Ukai si era alzato per aiutarli e stava solo ridendo divertito per tutta quella situazione assurda.  
Erano per lo più una decina e quasi tutti, eccetto Kenma, stavano cercando di aiutare il povero Yamaguchi che sembrava disperato.  
Ormai avevano perso la cognizione del tempo quando li raggiunse anche un ragazzo biondo e con gli occhiali.  
Aveva due teli da mare sulla spalla, delle cuffie intorno al collo, un ombrellone chiuso sottobraccio e delle ciabatte in mano che non erano sue perché ne indossava un altro paio.  
Il ragazzo ebbe solo bisogno di dire “Float” con un tono serio e neanche troppo alto che il cane si fermò di scattò, abbassò le orecchie e, lasciando stare tutto quello che stava facendo, lo raggiunse con un’espressione pentita.  
Yamaguchi li raggiunse, poi si accasciò stremato sulla sabbia, troppo stanco per pensare ai granelli che gli avrebbero ricoperto il corpo attaccandosi grazie al sudore.  
Lo sentirono lamentarsi –Perché diavolo ascolta te e non me?  
Il biondo gli passò le sue ciabatte mentre diceva –Dai andiamo.  
-Oya?- Kuro esclamò divertito –Sei quel ragazzo con una scopa in culo che non ha mai voluto giocare con noi l’anno scorso?  
Bokuto fissò curioso il suo amico, lo scorso anno era stato invitato a mare da Kenma solo due settimane, erano le due settimane con più gente in giro e non ricordava di certo quel ragazzo biondo considerando quante altre ne aveva viste.  
Hinata si intromise –Kageyama dice che sono entrambi bravi a giocare!  
Kageyama gli diede un nuovo colpo dietro la testa –Stai zitto deficiente!  
-Ah quindi, hai solo paura di perdere contro di noi?- lo provocò Kuro.  
Kenma alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo il suo ragazzo usare quel tono, rimanendo però concentrato al gioco che stava già facendo sul suo cellulare anche mentre tutti gli altri correvano in giro a prendere Float.  
Tsukishima assottigliò gli occhi, passarono diversi secondi di completo silenzio, poi il ragazzo piantò l’ombrellone al suo fianco e si rivolse al ragazzo steso a terra –Yamaguchi, faremo una partita quando finisce quella in corso.  
Kuro sorrise vittorioso.  
Yamaguchi stramazzò –Ma sono così stanco!  
Nessuno però sembrava ascoltarlo.

La partita di Yamaguchi e Tsukishima venne giocata contro Kuro e Kenma.  
Vinsero questi ultimi per soli due punti di differenza, ma fu una bella partita e ben giocata.  
Né Tsukki né Yama avevano quasi mai giocato sulla spiaggia, che era molto differente rispetto al terreno duro della palestra, quindi questo li penalizzò molto.  
Ma allo stesso tempo le palle flottanti di Yamaguchi erano molto aiutate dal vento che le rendeva ancora più ingestibili da prendere e, soprattutto, Kenma era una persona che si stancava molto facilmente.  
Fecero solo un set che fu abbastanza sia per Yamaguchi, già stanco per tutto quello che era successo con Float, sia per Kenma.  
Tsukishima si era appassionato e adesso aveva uno sguardo di fuoco negli occhi mentre fissava Kuro attraverso la rete e annunciava –Voglio la rivincita.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri sorrise soddisfatto –Quando vuoi.  
Bokuto invase il campo mettendosi in squadra con Tsukishima –Io gioco con lui.  
Hinata urlò iniziando a saltare –Gioco io con Kuro! Gioco io!  
Kenma fu sollevato di lasciargli il suo posto e tornare accanto ad Akaashi.  
-Hai giocato bene- disse il suo amico.  
-Mh- rispose questo sistemandosi meglio il cappello sugli occhi –Ma fa troppo caldo per tutto questo.  
Yamaguchi sorrise a Tsukishima che distolse lo sguardo quasi imbarazzato, poi si diresse da Ukai che aveva tenuto per tutto il tempo della partita il suo cane.  
-Grazie mille- disse inchinandosi mentre riprendeva il guinzaglio tra le mani.  
L’uomo sorrise –Nessun problema. Sei stato molto bravo per uno che non ha quasi mai giocato sulla sabbia. Mi piacciono i tuoi servizi. Shimada ti ha insegnato bene.  
Tadashi arrossì al complimento.  
L’uomo continuò –Spero che vi vedrò più spesso qui.  
Yamaguchi si girò a cercare Tsukishima con lo sguardo, sembrava infastidito dalla voce squillante di Bokuto, rise e commentò –Tsukki non ha nessuna intenzione di perdere, potremo farci vedere più spesso.  
Float abbaiò concordando.  
Ukai diede un’ultima carezza al cane e Yamaguchi si allontanò, girò intorno al campo per cercare un posto all’ombra dove sedersi per vedere la partita.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli grigi alzò una mano nella sua direzione e lo invitò a sedersi con loro.  
Float si esaltò quando vide che c’erano anche il ragazzo basso con un ciuffo davanti colorato di biondo e il ragazzo dai capelli rasati, erano i due che prima erano stati al suo gioco e si stavano divertendo con lei.  
-Vieni, siediti con noi- disse il ragazzo dai capelli grigi con un sorriso dolce in volto.  
Yamaguchi lo fece ringraziando, il ragazzo basso tornò a giocare con Float.  
Rise mentre gli passava le mani sul pelo, poi commentò –è troppo bello, quanti anni ha?  
-È una lei- precisò Yamaguchi con un sorriso –ed è ancora giovane, ha solo tre anni, per questo è sempre così esaltata.  
Il ragazzo si illuminò –Sei femmina? Ma lo sai che sei bellissima? Lo sai?  
Float abbaiò contenta per tutte quelle attenzioni.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli grigi rise –Comunque, sei Yamaguchi, giusto? Io sono Suga- indicò il ragazzo basso –Lui è Noya- indicò infine l’ultimo che aveva iniziato a giocare anche con il suo cane –e lui è Tanaka.  
Tadashi corrugò la fronte a quel cognome, poi strabuzzò gli occhi –Ecco perché mi sembravi così familiare, sei imparentato con Saeko?  
-Conosci la sorellona?- chiese curioso Noya.  
-Bè… è la fidanzata del fratello di Tsukki, no?  
Tanaka mormorò qualche imprecazione, Suga lo colpì alla schiena abbastanza forte –Smettila di fare così.  
-Non li sopporto, soprattutto Akiteru, ha rubato la purezza di mia sorella.  
Noya sussurrò –Quella l’aveva già persa da tempo.  
Suga rise, Tanaka si colpì il cuore totalmente offeso, poi sbraitò –Tu da che parte stai!?  
Yamaguchi si intromise –Non so quanto possa cambiare il tuo pensiero, ma sono una delle migliori famiglie che abbia mai incontrato. E capisco che comunque tu sia incazzato perché lei è pur sempre tua sorella, ma Akiteru è una brava persona.  
Suga gli sorrise soddisfatto, Tanaka distolse lo sguardo con uno sbuffo.  
-Anche Tsukki- continuò Tadashi mentre si girava a guardarlo mentre giocava –Lui sembra così altezzoso e fastidioso ma… mi ha salvato la vita alle elementari, mi ha protetto dai bulli senza neanche conoscermi ed è stato sempre lui a salvare Float tre anni fa, l’ha trovata per strada e me l’ha portata a casa. So che non ha molti amici ma…  
Suga non lo fece continuare –Resterete qui tutta l’estate?  
Tadashi annuì riportando lo sguardo su di lui.  
-Bene- Suga sorrise –Vedrete che entro settembre avrete più amici di quanti potreste ricordare.  
Yamaguchi arrossì.  
In campo nel frattempo Tsukishima si distrasse a guardarlo, corrugando la fronte e cercando di capire perché il suo amico avesse le guance rosse, era così concentrato che la palla che lanciò Hinata gli arrivò direttamente in testa.  
-Bella ricezione!- urlò Bokuto mentre correva a recuperarla.  
Kei voleva rispondere che quella non era affatto una ricezione, ma preferì non rendersi ancora più ridicolo.  
Si mise in posizione e schiacciò la palla che Bokuto gli lanciò.  
Colpì la mano di Hinata che aveva appena saltato per murare, ma volò comunque fuori e fecero punto.  
Hinata lo fissò stupito –Ma allora sei davvero molto bravo.  
-Faccio quello che dovresti saper fare anche tu- lo prese in giro il biondo.  
Hinata gonfiò le guance indispettito e si mise in posizione –La prossima la prenderò!  
Fuori dal campo, Akaashi non si accorse di essersi perso a guardare Bokuto fino a quando Kenma non attirò la sua attenzione.  
-Mh?- chiese il corvino confuso sbattendo le palpebre.  
-Spero tu sia consapevole di come lo stavi guardando.  
Akaashi nascose il suo imbarazzo dietro la mano –è solo… che è davvero bravo a giocare a beach e mi piace la passione che ci mette. Io… non me lo aspettavo.  
-Mh- Kenma distolse lo sguardo dal suo telefono per portarlo alla partita in corso –Si, credo che lui e Kuro si siano trovati principalmente per questo motivo.  
Bokuto fece punto con una schiacciata perfetta, alzò i pugni in aria e urlò un –EHY EHY EHY!  
Akaashi sorrise impercettibilmente senza neanche rendersene conto.  
-Ha degli alti e bassi però- continuò Kenma –ci sono momenti in cui cade completamente in depressione per cose stupidissime e nessuno sa come aiutarlo.  
L’amico annuì pensieroso. Si stava rendendo conto che in Bokuto c’era più di quanto non avesse creduto all’inizio.  
Hinata lanciò la palla altissima e volò via quasi da tutt’altra parte della spiaggia –Scusate- gridò il rosso –Vado a prenderla!  
Mentre correva a recuperare il pallone Kuro corse da loro e si sedette sui talloni di fronte Kenma –Stai bene?- gli domandò poi.  
-Sto bene- lo rassicurò il suo ragazzo guardandolo negli occhi.  
Kuro ricordava bene come da bambino Kenma aveva la febbre alta ogni volta che si sforzava troppo, quindi non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi spesso, soprattutto quando aveva faticato sotto il sole caldo.  
Il corvino annuì –Quando finisco la partita ti vado a prendere qualcosa di fresco al bar.  
-Non c’è biso…- la sua frase venne interrotta dalle labbra del più alto che si schiantavano sulle sue in un bacio a schiocco.  
Si rialzò quasi subito e tornò in campo.  
Kenma aveva le guance di un bel rosa acceso, sentì Akaashi ridere ma nessuno dei due disse nulla.  
E mentre la partita andava avanti dalla spiaggia arrivarono Daichi, Hanamaki e Matsukawa che tornavano dal chiosco.  
Raggiunsero il gruppetto con Tanaka e gli altri, Float odorò i nuovi arrivati, Mattsun si inginocchiò per accarezzarlo, Makki non lo fece solo perché stava mangiando il suo gelato a stecco –Di chi è questo bel cane?- chiese poi.  
Suga fece le presentazioni.  
Quando finì Daichi passò al ragazzo dai capelli grigi un caffè chiuso con una bustina di zucchero.  
-Oh- Suga spalancò gli occhi sorpreso –Grazie.  
Tanaka stava per aprire bocca e lamentarsi sul perché l’avesse portato solo a lui e non a tutti loro, ma non riuscì perché Noya gli diede una gomitata sullo stomaco e gli fece segno di non farlo.  
Fortunatamente né Suga né Daichi notarono questo scambio.  
Tanaka alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si rivolse all’altra coppia –Dov’è Oikawa?  
Hanamaki alzò gli occhi al cielo alla pronuncia di quel nome, porse il gelato al suo ragazzo per fargliene prendere un pezzo e mentre l’altro mangiava rispose –è andato a importunare Iwaizumi, come al solito. Mentre eravamo al bar ha detto una cosa come che voleva fare una partita a beach in squadra con lui ed è corso a casa sua.  
Tanaka rise –Sono ancora valide le scommesse degli scorsi anni su di loro, si?  
-Certo, ormai tutto il villaggio ha fatte così tante scommesse che esiste addirittura un gruppo telegram.  
-DAVVERO!? AGGIUNGETEMI!  
Si sedettero li con loro e spiegarono a Noya e Yama di che scommesse stessero parlando.  
La partita continuò, Oikawa e Iwaizumi li raggiunsero a pochi punti dalla fine e rimasero in disparte a guardarli giocare.  
Alla fine vinse la squadra di Bokuto e Tsukishima, il primo urlò felice e cercò di battere il cinque al suo compagno di squadra, questo lo guardò schifato e si allontanò.  
Bokuto non rimase deluso troppo a lungo, perché gli urlò dietro –Tanto prima o poi ci riuscirò!  
Oikawa iniziò a urlare –Tocca a me e Iwa-chan! Chi ci vuole sfidare!?  
Suga fissò Daichi che si era seduto al suo fianco e domandò –Vuoi giocare con me?  
-Certo- rispose in fretta l’altro senza neanche pensarci troppo.  
Così i due ragazzi si alzarono e si posizionarono in campo, non passò troppo tempo prima che iniziasse la nuova partita.  
Tsukishima prese il posto di Suga accanto a Yamaguchi, questo gli sorrise e si avvicinò a lui –Quindi Tsukki, non è stato poi così male, no?  
Kei distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato e iniziò a coccolare Float che si era sistemata tra loro due –Sta zitto Yamaguchi.  
-Scusa Tsukki- rispose questo ridendo.  
Kuro e Bokuto invece erano corsi a farsi un bagno veloce per togliersi sabbia e sudore dalla pelle, poi erano tornati dai ragazzi con i quali condividevano la casa.  
-Come promesso ti vado a prendere qualcosa al bar, cosa preferisci?- domandò Kuro a Kenma.  
Questo posò il telefono di lato e allungò le mani verso di lui.  
Kuro capì subito che il ragazzo voleva fargli compagnia al bar ma si seccava a camminare, quindi si girò e lo fece saltare sulla sua schiena facendolo aggrappare come un koala.  
Kenma fece un mugugno contento mentre si strofinava contro la pelle fresca dell’altro, il corvino rise e partì verso il chiosco andando dalla sabbia.  
Kuro pensava che il suo ragazzo fosse stato tutto il tempo concentrato sul suo gioco al telefono per guardare la sua partita, ma quando questo iniziò a commentargliela durante il tragitto e a dirgli cosa secondo lui doveva aggiustare si sentì più che felice e si ricordò perché lo amava così tanto.  
Bokuto, a quel punto, si sedette nel posto libero lasciato da Kenma e chiese euforico ad Akaashi –Hai visto la mia vittoria Akaashi?  
Il diretto interessato rimase sorpreso che avesse detto il suo nome in modo corretto, poi poggiò i gomiti sulle propria ginocchia e la testa tra le mani aperte, si girò a fissarlo e commentò serio –Giochi molto bene.  
L’altro si illuminò.  
Akaashi continuò –Mi piacerebbe giocare con te qualche volta.  
Bokuto era talmente esaltato da non riuscire a contenere la sua gioia –Anche la prossima partita!- commentò felice.  
Akaashi annuì, poi riprese –Sai, nella pallavolo al chiuso giocavo nel ruolo di alzatore… mi piacerebbe provare ad alzarti qualche palla.  
Nonostante non avesse ancora cambiato parere sul comportamento di Bokuto, nonostante continuasse a pensare che fossero due persone troppo diverse, non poteva non ammettere che in quanto alzatore si sarebbe divertito e sentito bene ad impostare delle palle per qualcuno che riusciva a schiacciare così bene.  
Bokuto sentì le sue guance prendere fuoco a quella semplice e sincera risposa.


	5. 4. Quella volta che Yachi provò a farsi interessare i ragazzi

Yamaguchi era seduto sui gradini delle scale che portavano al piano di sopra, aveva appena finito di allacciarsi le scarpe e adesso stava ridendo a qualcosa che aveva letto o visto sul suo cellulare.  
Float lo stava aspettando ai suoi piedi impaziente, aveva il guinzaglio in bocca e attendeva di essere portata fuori.  
Ma il moro era troppo concentrato sul suo telefono per ricordare quello che doveva fare.  
A una risatina più forte Tsukishima lo guardò di sottecchi e chiese –Perché ridi?  
-Oh?- Yamaguchi alzò lo sguardo, il sorriso non scomparve dal suo volto –Ieri Hinata mi ha dato il suo numero di telefono, mi aveva detto di avere un cane anche lui ma che è pigrissimo e mi chiedeva se potevamo fare le passeggiate insieme, così il suo Mr. Fat sarebbe stato più invogliato a camminare se ci fosse stato un altro cane con lui.  
Tsukishima storse il naso –Ha chiamato il suo cane Mr. Fat? Davvero?  
Tadashi rise di nuovo, si alzò e si avvicinò a lui per mostrargli il telefono –Guarda che mi ha inviato.  
Fece partire un video che il rosso aveva fatto quella mattina, si scoprì che Mr. Fat era uno Chow Chow dal pelo marrone chiaro, nel video era comodamente addormentato sopra il corpo di Kageyama e questo, con scarsi risultati, stava cercando di toglierselo di dosso per poter tornare a respirare correttamente.  
Il video si concluse quando il ragazzo dai capelli scuri urlò al rosso di aiutarlo e smetterla di sghignazzare in quel modo, poi gli lanciò contro qualcosa.  
-Sono così stupidi- borbottò il biondo alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Tadashi continuò a ridere –Comunque, sto andando fuori con lui adesso, vuoi venire?  
-No, grazie- rispose in fretta distogliendo lo sguardo.  
-Va bene, se vai a mare mandami un messaggio che poi ti raggiungo direttamente li.  
Kei rispose con un grugnito e, per la felicità di Float, si avviarono finalmente fuori.

Quando Yamaguchi raggiunse Hinata lo trovò che stava cercando di tirare il suo cane per il guinzaglio, ma questo era inchiodato a terra e non aveva intenzione di spostarsi.  
Il moro soffocò una risata e si avvicinarono a loro.  
Mr. Fat alzò la testa incuriosito quando notò un altro cane avvicinarsi.  
Anche Float era curiosa, ma anche calma, voleva capire com’era la situazione prima di iniziare a fare come suo solito.  
Si odorarono a vicenda e Float fu la prima ad accettare l’altro.  
Abbaiò contenta e iniziò a scodinzolare.  
Mr. Fat non sembrò molto felice, ma almeno si alzò e accettò di essere portato a spasso dal suo padrone.  
-Oh finalmente- borbottò felice Shoyo mentre si avviavano lungo le strade per dirigersi al chiosco.  
-Kageyama non ti fa compagnia?  
Il rosso sbuffò quasi infastidito –Abbiamo litigato stamattina, come sempre.  
-Ah- Tadashi si morse il labbro –Mi dispiace…  
Hinata sventolò una mano in aria per dirgli di non preoccuparsi –Non importa, litighiamo sempre per cose stupide, ci passerà presto.  
-Davvero? E non vi da fastidio avere una relazione del genere?  
Shoyo sembrò pensarci su –Nah, penso piuttosto che sarebbe strano il contrario.  
Yamaguchi annuì non del tutto convinto, ma non credeva di essere così tanto in confidenza con lui per potergli chiedere di più.  
Chiacchierarono del più e del meno ma soprattutto della pallavolo e con calma arrivarono fino al chiosco.  
Una ragazza bionda, che probabilmente aveva la loro età, alzò una mano e chiamò il nome di Shoyo.  
Hinata la salutò a sua volta felice, poi strattonò il braccio di Yamaguchi per andare dalla ragazza.  
-Yamaguchi, questa è una mia amica, Yachi. Lavora al chiosco, vive insieme a Shimizu-senpai e spesso mi tiene Mr. Fat.  
-Oh, ciao- il moro le sorrise e le strinse la mano.  
Mentre Float iniziò ad annusarla e a saltarle intorno felice di avere qualcuno di nuovo con cui giocare.  
I tre ragazzi avevano un carattere molto simile e iniziarono ad andare d’accordo all’istante.  
Visti dall’esterno potevano sembrare un gruppo affiatato che si conosceva da una vita.  
Yachi rimase con loro a lungo seduti sui tavolini all’aperto, il suo turno iniziava dopo pranzo quindi aveva tutta la mattinata libera.  
Erano le undici e mezza passate quando Hinata si alzò di scatto annunciando che aveva digerito la colazione e che aveva di nuovo fame, poi si avviò al bancone per comprare qualcosa.  
Rimasti soli, Yachi si spostò sul divanetto per farsi più vicina al moro con le lentiggini, la ragazza aveva lo sguardo basso e si contorceva le mani imbarazzata.  
-Tadashi-kun- chiamò piano –Posso farti una domanda?  
-Uhm… si- rispose Yamaguchi quasi in un balbettio, non era mai stato così vicino a una ragazza.  
-Pensi che… Shoyo potrebbe interessarsi a me?  
Tadashi rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, il tempo di comprendere davvero cosa volessero dire quelle parole, poi sbatté le palpebre confuso –Ma… Non sai che Hinata e Kageyama stanno insieme?  
La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi e divenne completamente rossa –Davvero!? E da quando? L’anno scorso non si sopportavano, non sapevo che quest’anno fosse cambiato qualcosa! Non mi aveva detto nulla!- si fece più vicina a Yamaguchi e gli afferrò il braccio con urgenza mentre parlava a voce ancora più bassa –Non dirgli che te l’ho detto, dimentica tutto, per favore!  
-Tranquilla- rispose il ragazzo confuso da quella valanga di parole –Mi dispiace aver distrutto i tuoi sentimenti così.  
-Oh no, non è un problema, anzi, forse è anche meglio così.  
Tadashi la fissò non capendo e lei sbuffò decidendo di raccontargli tutto.  
-La verità è che sono abbastanza certa di essere lesbica. Ma ho paura di deludere mia madre e tutte le persone che mi stanno accanto. Inoltre la ragazza di cui sono innamorata è assolutamente etero. Quindi avevo pensato di provare a stare con qualche ragazzo questa estate giusto per capire se… potevo farmelo piacere. Sembra ancora più brutto detto ad alta voce, ma volevo solo capire.  
Yachi si rese conto di quanto sembrasse brutto quel suo discorso.  
Di come la facesse passare una poco di buono.  
Ma semplicemente aveva sempre avuto paura degli uomini, tutti molto più alti e grandi di lei. Hinata era stato uno dei pochi che l’aveva fatta sentire fin da subito a suo agio e apprezzava davvero tanto la loro amicizia. Non era innamorata di lui, ma si rendeva conto che se avesse dovuto per forza trovarsi un ragazzo, invece che una ragazza, probabilmente lui sarebbe davvero stata la scelta migliore.  
E la ragazza era anche sicura che non sarebbe comunque riuscita a innamorarsi di lui, ma tante persone avevano storie estive senza conto, quindi perché non avrebbe potuto provarci anche lei?  
Ovviamente, se solo avesse saputo che si era messo con Kageyama, neanche avrebbe provato a chiederlo, non avrebbe mai neanche osato pensare di mettersi in mezzo a una coppia.  
-Bè, almeno non ho ferito i tuoi sentimenti- provò ad abbozzare un sorriso Yamaguchi.  
Yachi rise tornando a fissarlo –E tu, Tadashi?  
La sua voce era bassa, Yamaguchi non era certo di cosa la ragazza volesse sapere con quella domanda, ma non ebbe modo di rispondere, perché la voce fredda e tagliente di Tsukishima chiamò il suo nome.  
Tadashi saltò sul posto e si girò verso l’amico commentando uno “Tsukki!” sorpreso.  
Yachi si mosse a disagio sul divanetto e si allontanò tornando alla giusta distanza dall’altro ragazzo.  
Tsukishima sembrava avere uno sguardo più tagliente del solito.  
-Ti ho scritto un messaggio- disse poi il biondo.  
-Ah, scusa- Yamaguchi si affrettò a prendere il suo cellulare che aveva lasciato sul tavolo sottosopra, quindi impossibilitato a vedere se arrivassero notifiche –Non ho sentito la notifica, c’è ancora il silenzioso da ieri notte.  
-Mh- Tsukishima continuò a fissarlo con quello sguardo che lo stava mettendo a disagio, poi allungò la mano verso di lui.  
Prima che Tadashi potesse chiedere cosa volesse, Kei lo precedette –Dammi Float, lo porto a fare un bagno, sono certo che si divertirà di più.  
Yamaguchi si alzò dal divanetto –Vengo anche io!  
-Non c’è bisogno- Tsukishima gli strappò il guinzaglio dalle mani –Non voglio rovinare il tuo divertimento.  
Si girò e andò via, camminava abbastanza in fretta perché Float, dopo aver sentito che stavano andando in acqua, lo stava praticamente trascinando.  
-Tsukki- lo richiamò il moro confuso da quel comportamento, ma l’amico non si girò per dargli attenzione, qualche secondo dopo era già sparito dalla sua vista.  
-Il tuo amico è spaventoso- sussurrò Yachi quando rimasero di nuovo soli.  
Hinata li raggiunse mentre addentava un panino dolce, poi parlò con la bocca piena borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile ma che doveva dare ragione alla ragazza.  
Yamaguchi si scollegò completamente dalla loro conversazione, la sua mente in subbuglio mentre cercava di comprendere perché il suo amico l’avesse trattato in quel modo.  
Non aveva completamente senso.

-Ehy Suga!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari, sentendo il suo nome, alzò lo sguardo e rimase senza fiato quando vide Daichi raggiungerlo.  
L’altro era appena stato a mare perché il suo corpo era ancora tutto bagnato, indossava solo il costume a pantaloncino che stringeva sulle sue cosce muscolose.  
Suga si rese conto di star fissando troppo l’altro ragazzo con uno sguardo più che evidente.  
Si schiarì la gola e prese un sorso del suo caffè distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
-Oi, ciao- disse poi allegramente.  
Daichi si sedette di fronte a lui, Suga aveva scelto un tavolino piccolo al chiosco per prendere in pace il suo primo caffè della giornata e controllare, con il wi-fi della struttura, se ci fossero nuove e-mail dall’università.  
Non che quella nuova compagnia fosse sgradita.  
Daichi incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti –Ho visto Tanaka e Noya poco fa, si stavano lamentando del tuo essere troppo- mimò delle virgolette in aria durante le parole successive –mamma protettiva.  
Suga alzò gli occhi al cielo, poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti anche lui –Si stavano lamentando perché stamattina li ho rimproverati visto che hanno lasciato la spazzatura in giro ieri sera e oggi le formiche avevano invaso mezza casa.  
Daichi rise –Quindi sei praticamente il loro babysitter?  
-Li ho conosciuti due anni fa in università, sembravano dei pesci fuor d’acqua e disperati, gli ho proposto di diventare coinquilini perché pensavo che avessero davvero bisogno di una mano. Hanno abbandonato l’università dopo tipo due mesi, ma abbiamo continuato a vivere insieme. Ormai mi sono abituato a farmi chiamare la mamma del gruppo, e per quanto si possano arrabbiare con me non mi preoccupo troppo, perché tanto poi ritornano sempre disperati, non hai idea di quanti problemi gli devo aggiustare.  
Daichi rise più forte –Dovresti iniziare a farti pagare.  
Suga sorrise a sua volta, poi continuò –Non è così male, mi preparo per quello che sarà il mio lavoro a breve.  
-Uh?- Daichi sembrava curioso –Per cosa stai studiando?  
-Voglio fare l’insegnante delle elementari.  
-Ti piacciono proprio i bambini- commentò il moro senza alcuna presa in giro.  
-Si- rispose sincero l’altro –Li trovo adorabili e mi piace insegnar loro le cose importanti della vita, aiutarli nella loro crescita e formazione. Non trovi che sia bello aiutare le persone?  
-Assolutamente, infatti io a breve entrerò nelle forze dell’ordine.  
-Oh!- gli occhi di Suga si illuminarono –Avrai una divisa.  
-Già… per qualsiasi problema potrai chiamare me.  
Il sorriso di Suga si fece più malizioso mentre rispondeva –Buono a sapersi.  
Suga si chiese se fosse solo una sua impressione o entrambi, involontariamente, si erano fatti più vicini. Ma adesso riusciva a vedere con precisione le varie sfumature di marrone negli occhi dell’altro.  
Si scostarono di scatto solo quando sentirono un urlo.  
-SUGAAAAA- Nishinoya arrivò da loro urlando il nome del ragazzo dai capelli chiari.  
Era scalzo mentre correva, anche lui bagnato per il bagno appena fatto e sventolava in aria una ciabatta.  
Tutto quello che aveva contro Suga ormai completamente dimenticato, gli mise davanti la sua infradito rotta e piagnucolò –Ti prego aggiustala! Non posso spendere i miei soldi per delle scarpe nuove!  
Suga lanciò uno sguardo a Daichi come a voler dire “Visto? Che ti avevo detto?”  
E poi si rivolse a Yuu con un sorriso gentile –Vediamo che posso fare.


	6. 5. Quella volta dell'arrivo di Kyoutani

Iwaizumi aveva il volto più tranquillo del solito.  
Si era fatto il suo bagno mattutino quando ancora in spiaggia non c’era quasi nessuno, poi si era messo a riva a rilassarsi.  
La sua pace però non durò molto, perché la voce cantilenante di Oikawa che chiamava “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!” gli entrò nel cervello.  
Certe volte si chiedeva se ormai non l’avesse sentito così tanto da semplicemente immaginarlo.  
Ma in quel caso era più che reale.  
-Che cosa vuoi, Crappykawa?- rispose burbero.  
Girò leggermente la testa per lanciargli un’occhiata, il più alto aveva un costume a slip azzurro quel giorno, degli occhiali da sole a specchio di un verde improponibile e il cellulare in mano puntato verso di lui.  
-Sei nella mia inquadratura per la foto che devo mettere nella mia storia, me la stai rovinando.  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo tornando a fissare il mare –e con tutta la spiaggia libera, tu devi fare la foto proprio qui?  
Oikawa sorrise –è il posto migliore.  
Iwaizumi grugnì –Se ti avvicini ti faccio male.  
Tooru rise, perse diversi secondi a fare la foto che voleva e ad armeggiare con il suo telefono, poi si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo e si sedette accanto a lui sul telo del più basso senza neanche chiedere il permesso.  
Iwaizumi allungò una mano e gli diede un colpo in fronte con l’indice.  
Non era neanche troppo forte, quindi non poté fare a meno di sospirare esasperato quando l’altro si portò entrambe le mani alla parte lesa e iniziasse a lamentarsi –Iwa-chan! Sei sempre così cattivo.  
-E tu sei sempre così esagerato.  
Oikawa gli diede una spallata, rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti, il più alto era troppo concentrato a modificare la foto che aveva fatto prima di pubblicarla e Iwaizumi stava bene così.  
Quando lasciò stare il suo telefono Tooru respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra con gli occhi chiusi, poi disse –Dovremmo vederci anche in inverno.  
-Ma anche no- rispose in fretta Hajime.  
Oikawa gonfiò le guance indispettito, stava per rispondere a tono quando una nuova voce li chiamò entrambi.  
-Oikawa! Iwaizumi! Siete proprio voi due?  
I due interpellati si girarono notando un ragazzo dai capelli castano chiari e il volto dai lineamenti dolci che stava sorridendo loro, mentre si avvicinava felice.  
Fu Iwaizumi il primo a riconoscerlo –Oh, Yahaba giusto?  
Quando disse il suo nome Oikawa lo collegò al ragazzo che aveva di fronte e gli sorrise –Ciao! Bello vederti anche quest’anno!  
Yahaba Shigeru era un ragazzo che aveva la casa nel villaggio accanto, ma era molto vicino al loro villaggio ed era quindi facile che in spiaggia incontrasse Makki e la sua comitiva, aveva stretto una forte amicizia con tutti loro ed era stato spesso invitato per delle partita di beach volley, quindi ormai era come se facesse parte del loro villaggio.  
-Come va, ragazzi?- chiese infine sedendosi sulle ginocchia di fronte a loro –Sono arrivato ieri, stavo andando al chiosco a fare colazione, è molto più lontano rispetto quello nel mio villaggio ma è più probabile che trovi qualcuno di familiare.  
Iwaizumi si alzò spazzolandosi la sabbia in più che gli era rimasta attaccata addosso –Allora ti faccio compagnia, ho proprio voglia di un caffè.  
Oikawa sembrò deluso dalla cosa, ma il suo sorriso di facciata tornò quasi all’istante e si alzò seguendo i due ragazzi.  
Mentre entravano al chiosco dall’ingresso che dava alla spiaggia notarono un ragazzo che stava cercando di montare una tenda.  
Oikawa si limitò a scrutarlo, era abbastanza sicuro di non averlo mai visto in giro.  
Si sarebbe ricordato il suo aspetto e cipiglio da delinquente, soprattutto i suoi capelli tinti di biondo con due strisce scure ai lati.  
Ma Yahaba non sembrò spaventato da questo, si fece avanti senza problemi e gli parlò con un sorriso dolce –Ehy ciao.  
Il ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo che avrebbe spaventato chiunque, ma il moro non sembrò vacillare e continuò.  
-Se ti vuoi accampare in spiaggia ti conviene spostarti in quella direzione- e indicò verso destra –dopo la curva la spiaggia si allarga molto di più quindi nessuno ti farebbe problemi. Inoltre noto che hai un sacco di palle da beach sgonfie qui- Oikawa notò solo in quel momento quel particolare, ma era vero, il ragazzo aveva un intero sacco pieno di palle da beach ancora da gonfiare, probabilmente per prendere meno spazio –se vuoi giocare i campi sono da quella parte, quindi saresti anche più vicino.  
Yahaba concluse il suo discorso e il ragazzo biondo sembrò sorpreso e spaesato che qualcuno lo avesse aiutato senza problemi.  
Rispose con un grugnito incomprensibile e riprese tutte le sue cose per andare dove gli aveva consigliato il moro.  
Oikawa si avvicinò a Iwaizumi e gli sussurrò all’orecchio –sembra un cane rabbioso.  
Iwaizumi rise e i tre ragazzi tornarono ad avviarsi al chiosco.  
Al bancone del bar non furono sorpresi di trovare Tanaka considerando che Shimizu era di turno.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rasati aveva appena ricevuto la bevanda che aveva ordinato, prese la tazzina con entrambe le mani e urlò con gli occhi che brillavano alla ragazza che si stava allontanando da lui –Grazie Kiyoko! Come sempre le bevande che fai tu sono le migliori!  
Si portò il liquido alla bocca e non pensò minimamente di aspettare che si raffreddasse prima di prenderne una grossa sorsata.  
La scena che ne seguì fu abbastanza imbarazzante sia per Ryuu che per Shimizu.  
Alla fine il ragazzo dovette girarsi e allontanarsi con lo sguardo basso, un’altra brutta figura da aggiungere a tutte quelle che aveva già fatto con la ragazza.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino al trio appena entrato Oikawa gli parlò –Se ti servono consigli per le ragazze, basta chiedere.  
Tanaka alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, lo fissò spaesato, poi chiese –E la tua ragazza dove sarebbe?  
Iwaizumi iniziò a ridere nascondendo la bocca dietro la sua mano.  
-Ma…- Oikawa piagnucolò –Perché siete sempre così cattivi con me!

Il cane rabbioso, Oikawa aveva diffuso bene quel soprannome, scoprirono che in realtà si chiamava Kyoutani.  
Nessuno sapeva praticamente nulla di lui, da dove fosse arrivato o per quanto tempo si sarebbe accampato sulla spiaggia con la sua tenda.  
Quello che fu certo a tutti era che voleva giocare a beach, che la sua espressione accigliata non spariva mai dal suo viso e che era molto irascibile.  
Fu Iwaizumi l’unico che riuscì a tenergli testa e a placarlo, solo perché il più piccolo lo sfidò a diverse gare che Hajime vinse tutte.  
Scoprirono anche che le diverse scorte di palle nella sua tenda servivano perché il ragazzo non si sentiva soddisfatto se non poteva colpire la palla con tutta la sua forza, quindi tendeva spesso a perderle visto che volavano troppo lontane nel fitto del bosco.  
Stava giocando una partita proprio in quel momento, era contro Oikawa e Iwaizumi e in squadra con Yahaba, quel ragazzo sembrava l’unico a non aver problemi a mettersi in squadra con lui.  
La situazione divenne più movimentata quando arrivarono Yamaguchi e Tsukishima, visto che Float invase il campo esaltato come al solito.  
Ma non durò molto, Yamaguchi la richiamò e fu subito ascoltato solo perché le stava proponendo di fare il bagno al mare.  
Tsukishima sistemò i teli sulla sabbia vicino al gruppo degli altri, posò lo zaino con tutto quello che avevano e chiamò il moro –Aspetta, vengo con voi.  
Yamaguchi si illuminò, erano rare le occasioni simili.  
E quando i due ragazzi, insieme al cane, si allontanarono verso il mare, Kuro aspettò che fossero abbastanza lontani prima di allungarsi verso la borsa di Tsukki e prendere il suo telefono.  
Bokuto gli si avvicinò curioso –Che fai?  
Kuro fece un ghigno –Voglio vedere cosa nasconde, un tipo talmente arrogante e orgoglioso avrà una cartella con i porno come minimo.  
Bokuto si sedette al suo fianco, adesso curioso anche lui.  
Ma quando provarono ad accedere al telefono si resero conto che aveva bisogno di una password.  
Kuro sbuffò, Bokuto disse –Prova 1, 2, 3 e 4.  
Kuro lo fece, ovviamente non era quella giusta.  
-Pensate davvero che una persona intelligente come Tsukishima possa mettere come password 1, 2, 3, e 4?  
Kuro sussultò sentendo la voce di Kenma, non si era accorto che il suo ragazzo si era avvicinato mettendosi al suo fianco per scrutare quello che stavano facendo.  
-Da qualche parte bisogna pur sempre iniziare- rispose Bokuto sentendosi quasi intelligente per quella risposta.  
Kenma alzò gli occhi al cielo –Potrei sbloccarvelo io.  
-Kenma!- Kuro si girò sorpreso, il sorriso che si ampliava sul suo volto.  
-Se- continuò il ragazzo dai capelli tinti –Mi comprato una torta di mele a testa.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono decidendo se ne valesse la pena.  
Kenma canticchiò –Vi faccio presente che Tsukishima non starà tutto il giorno in acqua.  
-Okay, va bene- disse in fretta Kuro mettendogli il telefono tra le mani, Kenma si girò in modo che non vedessero quello che stava digitando, due secondi dopo glielo riconsegnò sbloccato.  
Bokuto lo fissò sconvolto –Sei davvero un nerd hacker!  
Kenma gli lanciò uno sguardo impassibile prima di rispondere –L’ho solo visto ieri mentre lo sbloccava.  
Nel frattempo Kuro aveva già iniziato a sfogliare il telefono.  
Come sfondo aveva un logo di una qualche band. Nulla di troppo interessante.  
Entrò nella casella dei messaggi e si accorse che il ragazzo doveva cancellare periodicamente le chat. Neanche questo troppo interessante.  
Ne sfogliò qualcuna a caso ma erano messaggi perfettamente normali.  
Sbuffò infastidito, Bokuto gli disse –Vai nella galleria.  
Per come stava andando Kuro non era molto speranzoso di trovare qualcosa di incriminante.  
Ma il suo sguardo si illuminò quando una cartella attirò la sua attenzione.  
-Oya?- disse divertito mentre Bokuto gli si faceva più vicino.  
Anche Kenma gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito da quella reazione.  
Tsukishima aveva una cartella con più di 300 elementi.  
La cartella era nominata “Tadashi” e dentro c’erano tutte le foto del ragazzino con le lentiggini.  
Foto di Yamaguchi con Float mentre giocavano, foto di Yamaguchi che dormiva con la bocca socchiusa mentre abbracciava il suo cuscino, foto di lui mentre rideva.  
-Questo è decisamente meglio dei porno.  
Notò anche qualche video li in mezzo ma non ebbe tempo di aprirlo o di vedere bene tutte le foto perche Kenma gli fece notare che i ragazzi stavano tornando.  
Kuro chiuse tutto e rimise a posto il telefono prima che il biondo si accorgesse di qualsiasi cosa.  
Quando i due ragazzi tornarono e Float andò a giocare con Tanaka e Noya bagnandoli tutti, Tsukishima prese un telo e lo mise sulla testa di Yamaguchi per asciugarlo.  
Si girò quando sentì degli sguardi persistenti sulla sua schiena, Kuro e Bokuto sembravano più inquietanti del solito con quei sorrisetti.  
Decise, per il bene della sua sanità mentale, di ignorarli.


	7. 6. Quella volta delle avventure di Yaku e Lev

Era difficile che Kenma si svegliasse, era talmente abituato ai gatti e ai loro movimenti che aveva iniziato ad avere il sonno pesante.  
Ma quando Kuro urlò alle 3 del mattino, fu difficile non spaventarsi.  
Saltò a sedere sul letto e si guardò intorno cercando di capire cosa fosse successo, il cuore che gli batteva a mille.  
Registrò Kuro che dava un colpo a Yaku con il braccio e lo faceva cadere dal letto con un tonfo.  
Kenma non ebbe il tempo di intervenire chiedendogli perché lo stesse trattando in quel modo che il moro, con gli occhi furenti, si era già messo in piedi e aveva iniziato a sbraitare contro il gatto in questione.  
Poco importava che fossero le tre di notte e stesse probabilmente svegliando tutto il vicinato.  
Yaku era terrorizzato, con le orecchie basse scappò via velocemente quasi lanciandosi fuori dalla finestra, Lev lo seguì a ruota.  
Kenma notò Kai che si nascondeva sotto il letto mentre si alzava a sua volta per capire cosa fosse successo.  
-Kuro- parlò piano mettendogli una mano sul braccio –Kuro calmati, non puoi urlare a quest’ora.  
Lo fece sedere sul letto e gli accarezzò il volto per calmarlo, in questo modo Kenma era più alto solo di qualche centimetro.  
-Cosa è successo?- domandò poi il ragazzino dai capelli tinti.  
Kuro non rispose a parole, ma si portò le mani ai boxer, unico indumento che usava per dormire, e li tirò giù.  
Kenma rimase confuso solo per i primi istanti, poi non poté non notare il lungo graffio che aveva sul pene.  
Sembrava abbastanza superficiale, il tessuto aveva attutito gli artigli, ma era comunque certo che facesse più che male, era una zona talmente delicata.  
-Ahi- mormorò piano in empatia mentre si mordeva un labbro –Vado a prendere del disinfettante, aspetta qui.  
Kuro non rispose.  
Kenma si diresse fuori dalla stanza per prendere tutto l’occorrente in bagno, trovò Bokuto e Akaashi confusi e assonnati che vagavano per casa.  
-Che è successo?- domandò il corvino preoccupato.  
Kenma sventolò una mano in aria –Yaku ha deciso di artigliare… una protuberanza abbastanza delicata di Kuro.  
Akaashi strabuzzò gli occhi rabbrividendo al solo pensiero, Bokuto rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
Rise così tanto che dovette accasciarsi a terra e asciugarsi qualche lacrima.  
Akaashi stava cercando di zittirlo ricordandogli che era notte fonda, ma Bokuto non riusciva proprio a smettere.  
Kenma tornò in stanza con tutto l’occorrente, gli si inginocchiò di fronte e iniziò a medicarlo.  
Quando gli passò con delicatezza il cotone idrofilo imbevuto di disinfettante Kuro non urlò nuovamente solo perché si costrinse a non farlo chiudendosi un pugno in bocca.  
Sentirono Bokuto commentare dallo stipite della porta –Vista da qui è molto fraintendibile come cosa.  
-Bo- lo chiamò Kuro in un quasi ringhio –Giuro che ti faccio provare la stessa cosa.  
Bokuto alzò le mani in segno di resa –Sto bene così, grazie- gli chiuse la porta della stanza e tornò a dormire, avrebbe avuto tutti i giorni a seguire per deriderlo.  
Kenma alzò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo –Vuoi che te lo fasci? Probabilmente sarebbe meglio lasciarlo libero ma ti farebbe più male se strisciasse contro i vestiti, quindi dimmi tu.  
-Mh- Kuro aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava cercando di calmarsi –Fascialo- decise infine.  
Kenma eseguì senza stringere troppo, alla fine di tutto Kuro si distese nuovamente sul loro letto con un sospiro.  
Fu solo a quel punto che Kenma si mise a quattro zampe e iniziò a cercare sotto il letto, Kai era nell’angolo più lontano, i suoi occhi brillavano nei buio.  
-Kai- chiamò piano tamburellando le dita sul pavimento –Vieni qui, va tutto bene.  
Ci mise diversi minuti prima di riuscire a far uscire il gatto e molti altri ancora prima che si calmasse tra le sue braccia, mentre lo faceva guardava fuori dalla finestra con preoccupazione.  
Non si accorse di starlo facendo fino a quando Kuro non parlò –Dovrei meritarmi io quello sguardo preoccupato.  
Kenma abbassò lo sguardo –Scusa, so che ti ha fatto male, ma è scappato via terrorizzato…  
-Così la prossima volta ci penserà due volte prima di rifarlo.  
Kenma non riuscì a trattenere il mezzo sorriso che si posò sul suo viso.  
Lasciò Kai, ormai addormentato, ai piedi del letto e si stese accanto al suo ragazzo poggiandosi al suo petto.  
Kuro lo strinse a sé, Kenma si sistemò in modo che riuscisse a guardarlo in volto.  
Il moro lo conosceva così bene da non poter non accorgersi del luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi.  
-Cosa?- gli chiese non capendo.  
Kenma domandò piano –Mi stavi sognando?  
Le guance di Kuro divennero più scure –Eh?  
-Bè- il biondo abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato –Per attaccarti… Yaku l’avrà visto muoversi. E se stavi dormendo… magari stavi facendo un sogno che ti piaceva particolarmente.  
Kuro lo scrutò a fondo prima di passargli una mano tra i capelli e costringerlo ad alzare nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Ringhiò il suo nome prima di spingerlo in un bacio focoso, fatto principalmente di lingua, denti e sospiri.  
Fu proprio il corvino però a staccarsi tirandolo indietro con un lamento –Aspetta, aspetta- disse poi con l’affanno.  
Kenma aveva gli occhi lucidi per il piacere, non capiva quale fosse il problema fino a quando l’altro non continuò –Sei talmente bello che mi fai eccitare con un semplice bacio, ma mi fa troppo male.  
Kenma rise ricadendo su di lui e nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla.  
Kuro lo sentì fare le fusa direttamente sul suo orecchio prima di mormorare –Comunque poi lo voglio raccontato il sogno.  
-Così mi uccidi.

La mattina successiva, nonostante Kuro decise di non scendere a mare considerando che non poteva fare il bagno e c’era troppo caldo per tutto il resto, tutti seppero comunque la sua storia perché Bokuto la trovava talmente divertente da averla raccontata a ogni persona che incontrava.  
Kuro era sdraiato sulla sdraio che avevano in giardino a leggere con una smorfia i messaggi che i loro amici gli stavano inviando.  
-Senti qui, persino Tsukki mi ha scritto dicendo che probabilmente me lo meritavo.  
Ma Kenma non lo stava ascoltando, era l’orario in cui davano da mangiare ai gatti e stava girando per il giardino facendo rumore con la scatola dei croccantini.  
Ma l’unico che accorse fu Kai.  
Yaku e Lev non li vedevano dalla notte prima, quando erano scappati dalla finestra.  
Kuro si accorse della sua angoscia, stava iniziando a preoccuparsi anche lui, ma decise di non darlo a vedere e di limitarsi a consolare il suo ragazzo.  
-Vedrai che torneranno presto, saranno da qualche parte a litigare.  
Kenma rispose con un mugolio non troppo convinto.

Alle sei del pomeriggio i due gatti non erano ancora tornati.  
Kenma era così disperato che era uscito e aveva iniziato a cercarli per tutto il villaggio, continuando a oltranza a chiamare i nomi dei due animali.  
Kuro faceva fatica a camminare quindi il biondo gli disse di rimanere a casa e che lo avrebbe chiamato solo in caso di necessità, inoltre aveva paura che Yaku si stesse nascondendo proprio da lui quindi era più difficile che rispondesse ai richiami di Kenma se ci fosse stato il corvino con lui.  
Il biondo li cercò per ore, era nei pressi dell’ingresso del villaggio quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare.  
Lesse sullo schermo il nome di Akaashi e rispose all’istante e con urgenza –Li hai trovati?  
-Credo di si- rispose il suo amico.  
-Dove sei?  
-Vieni all’ultima via, dillo anche a Kuro, penso che avremo bisogno di lui.  
E Kenma, nonostante fosse un ragazzo più che pigro, iniziò a correre.  
Quel pomeriggio Bokuto e Akaashi erano scesi in spiaggia come al solito, Kenma aveva chiesto loro di informarsi con gli altri ragazzi se avessero visto in giro i suoi due gatti.  
Era grato ad Akaashi che li avesse trovati, ma aveva ancora più ansia perché se c’era bisogno di Kuro non erano messi in una bella situazione.  
Chiamò Kuro e in meno di due minuti si trovarono nell’ultima via.  
Akaashi si trovava di fronte una delle tante piccole case ammassate tutte insieme, era insieme a un ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia, Kenma non ricordava il suo nome, ma era quasi certo di averlo già visto in giro qualche volta.  
Quando si avvicinarono il ragazzo dai capelli chiari non perse tempo a dirgli –C’è il tuo gatto arancione bloccato, ho provato ad aiutarlo ma non ce l’ho fatta, inoltre quello grigio mi impediva di avvicinarmi troppo, probabilmente preoccupato.  
Kenma annuì velocemente –Portaci da loro.  
Mentre si avviavano dentro una delle case il ragazzo disse di chiamarsi Kinoshita, spiegò che lui abitava al piano di sopra e che la casa di sotto era quasi sempre libera, veniva affittata raramente e solo per pochi giorni l’anno.  
Dalle scale che portavano a casa sua nel piano di sopra c’era una finestrella posta in alto di una stanza di questa casa al piano di sotto.  
Kinoshita spiegò di averla vista sempre chiusa, ma quella mattina era leggermente aperta, sulle scale stava il gatto grigio a fare la guardia e da dentro la stanza provenivano miagolii lamentosi.  
Era Yaku che, probabilmente per sbaglio, era caduto dentro la stanza, era rimasto incastrato in un mobile e non riusciva più a uscire. Ma Kinoshita non aveva idea di come entrare dentro casa quindi l’unico modo per recuperare il gatto era quello di farlo uscire dalla finestra da dove era entrato.  
Non riuscendoci da solo era andato a mare e aveva iniziato a chiedere se qualcuno avesse perso due gatti, fu in quel momento che Akaashi e lui si incontrarono.  
Quando Kenma vide Lev sulle scale, proprio come aveva detto Kinoshita, si illuminò e allungò le braccia verso di lui –Lev! Vieni Lev!  
Riconoscendo i suoi padroni Lev saltò tra le braccia di Kenma e iniziò a miagolare con insistenza, probabilmente per avvertirli di Yaku.  
-Lo so, lo so- sussurrò Kenma mentre gli accarezzava il pelo per calmarlo –Ora lo prendiamo.  
Fu Kuro a spingersi dentro la finestra con il busto per cercare di recuperare il gatto.  
Yaku tremava, aveva la lingua di fuori per disidratazione e non faceva altro che miagolare e agitarsi, quando notò Kuro lo fece con più enfasi nonostante ormai fosse stremato per quante ore aveva passato bloccato li.  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro per il dolore che stava provando alle sue parti lese data la posizione, ma non un lamento uscì dalla sua bocca, tutta la sua preoccupazione rivolta a Yaku.  
Allungò il braccio verso di lui sforzandosi al massimo, arrivò a sfiorargli il pelo e Yaku agì di riflesso graffiandogli la mano.  
Kuro grugnì e disse –Sto cercando di aiutarti, stupido gatto. Vedi di collaborare.  
E dopo diversi minuti riuscì a prenderlo dalla collottola e tirarlo fuori di li.  
Finì seduto sulle scale mentre si stringeva forte Yaku al petto, il sollievo che gli invadeva il corpo.  
Yaku iniziò a fare le fusa, accoccolandosi con gli occhi chiusi sul suo petto.  
Kuro lo tenne stretto accarezzandolo con dolcezza –Sei proprio un idiota- mormorò passando le dita su quel pelo arancione.  
Yaku rispose con un miagolio indispettito.  
Kenma si avvicinò loro e si strinse a Kuro, il sollievo che risollevava anche lui.  
Quella scena così carina fu immancabilmente interrotta dalla voce di Bokuto che urlava –Akaaaaaaaashi! Dove siete finiti tutti quanti!?  
Il diretto interessato alzò gli occhi al cielo, era già esasperato ed erano ancora solo ai primi giorni di luglio.  
Kenma e Kuro ringraziarono Kinoshita inchinandosi più volte, poi tornarono a casa per prendersi cura dei due gatti, facendoli bere e mangiare.  
Fino al mattino successivo, Yaku non si staccò dal corpo di Kuro.


	8. 7. Quella volta della casa infestata

Era pomeriggio inoltrato ed erano, come sempre, tutti in spiaggia.  
Considerando che le persone interessate a giocare a beach erano aumentate, Ukai aveva montato una nuova rete, così che si potessero giocare due partite in contemporanea.  
L’uomo aveva posizionato la sua sdraio tra i due campi e, mentre si rilassava, urlava accorgimenti e complimenti a tutte e quattro le squadra.  
Stavano giocando Oikawa e Asahi contro Akaashi e Iwaizumi, erano squadre ben equilibrate ed era anche abbastanza divertenti da vedere.  
Soprattutto perché a ogni punto della squadra avversaria Oikawa si lamentava con “Iwa-chan”, mentre a ogni punto a suo favore se ne vantava con “Iwa-chan”.  
Come Iwaizumi non avesse ancora attraversato la rete per strozzarlo era un mistero.  
Nell’altro campo stavano giocando Kyoutani e Yahaba contro Bokuto e Kenma.  
Era divertente anche questa, perché Kenma era stato praticamente costretto a giocare con Bokuto, visto che Kuro non poteva giocare data la sua ferita, avevano fatto tutto un intero discorso al ragazzo dai capelli tinti sul fatto che glielo doveva e doveva mantenere alto l’onore di Kuro e altre cazzate varie.  
Non che Kenma si fosse fatto convincere da quello, ma Bokuto gli aveva fatto venire così tanto il mal di testa che scelse il minore tra i due mali: farlo smettere facendo una partita con lui.  
Tutti gli altri erano divisi tra chi si stava facendo il bagno a mare e chi si trovava sui propri teli in gruppi intorno ai campi, commentando le partite o semplicemente rilassandosi.  
Tanaka era sdraiato sulla pancia, si reggeva sui gomiti mentre guardava la partita nel secondo campo.  
Quando Kyoutani perse la terza palla della giornata lanciandola troppo forte, una lampadina si accese nella mentre del ragazzo rasato.  
Si girò di scatto alla ricerca del suo amico e urlò –Yuu!  
Noya distolse lo sguardo dalla schiacciata che aveva appena fatto Asahi e si concentrò curioso sul suo migliore amico.  
-Potremo fare una gita nel bosco e andare alla ricerca di tutte queste palle perse!  
Lo sguardo di Noya si illuminò –Ci sto!- rispose all’istante.  
Hinata fece un singulto e si intromise nella loro conversazione –E se arrivaste alla casa infestata?  
-Casa infestata?- Yamaguchi si girò verso di loro, il volto pallido.  
Hinata lo fissò serio –Non sai della casa infestata? È quella che si trova all’angolo in fondo della prima via principale, è completamente circondata dagli alberi e nessuno ha mai visto chi vive li dentro, Asahi giura di aver visto una figura la dentro una volta, la figura di qualcuno più alto di lui che lo fissava e indicava senza dire una parola.  
Yamaguchi aveva il volto sempre più pallido, sussultò quando sentì la voce di Tsukki parlare da dietro di lui –è una cazzata.  
-Non è una cazzata!- si indispettì Hinata gonfiando le guance.  
-I fantasmi non esistono.  
-Te lo dimostrerò- si infervorò il rosso alzandosi, poi guardò Yamaguchi –Andiamo?  
-Eh?- la voce del moro era isterica –Perché devo venire io?  
-Perché sei l’unico a cui Tsukishima crede, suppongo. E poi non devi portare Float a fare la passeggiata?  
-Ah… si… bè… ecco…  
Cercò una scusa, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e vide l’espressione delusa sul volto di Hinata sospirò e si alzò –Va bene, vengo.  
Fu così che Hinata, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya e Tanaka si avviarono fuori dalla spiaggia.  
Kageyama, che era appena tornato dal bar dopo aver preso Mr. Fat, gli urlò dietro –Idiota! Dove stai andando?  
Hinata sventolò una mano nella sua direzione –Torno presto! Tieni tu Mr. Fat!  
Kageyama iniziò a urlare contro di lui imprecazioni e frasi come “non sono di certo il tuo dogsitter!” ma Hinata stava facendo finta di non sentirlo.  
Tsukishima non si accorse di star fissando il rosso con uno sguardo di fuoco per avergli portato via il suo amico fino a quando Kuro non lo fece tornare alla realtà parlando.  
-Brutta bestia la gelosia, eh?  
Aveva un sorrisetto divertito in volto, lo fissava con lo sguardo di chi era più che consapevole.  
Le punte delle orecchie del biondo divennero rosse per l’imbarazzo, si sistemò con nervosismo gli occhiali sul naso e rispose impassibile –Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.  
Kuro tornò a fissare Kenma che giocava a beach, amava guardarlo mentre si concentrava e divertiva sia con i suoi videogiochi sia con uno sport all’aperto.  
Ed erano così rari quegli ultimi momenti citati che non voleva perdersi neanche un particolare.  
Sorrise mentre non staccava gli occhi dal suo ragazzo che era appena saltato per lanciare perfettamente la palla a Bokuto, il quale la schiacciò con precisione tra i due avversari.  
-Anche io ho una cartella con le foto di Kenma- concluse poi facendo un occhiolino al biondo al suo fianco.  
Tsukishima sentì il suo respiro bloccarsi. Non poteva davvero sapere quello che stava sul suo cellulare, giusto?  
In silenzio si alzò e si allontanò da li, la risata di Kuro che lo seguiva.

I quattro ragazzi con Float si erano messi davanti la suddetta casa stregata.  
Yamaguchi notò che effettivamente era quella più in disparte e circondata dal bosco tra tutte quante le case del villaggio, quindi per questo sembrava molto più cupa.  
Ma si era immaginato una casa diroccata, con finestre rotte e ombre inquietanti, questa invece era normale e qualcuno viveva senza problemi al suo interno.  
I quattro ragazzi erano a qualche metro dall’ingresso, tutti schierati uno di fianco all’altro a guardare in silenzio la struttura, probabilmente alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse confermare la teoria dei fantasmi.  
Erano talmente presi e concentrati che quando una voce dietro di loro parlò quasi morirono per la paura.  
-Cosa stiamo guardando?- domandò questo tranquillo e con voce squillante.  
I quattro ragazzi urlarono saltando sul posto, Yamaguchi aveva la faccia di uno che sarebbe svenuto a breve, Float iniziò ad abbaiare.  
Il nuovo ragazzo era alto, con i capelli biondi e un ciuffo scuro davanti, il contrario di quelli di Noya.  
Sorpreso iniziò ad urlare anche lui.  
-Koganegawa che diavolo stai facendo!?  
I ragazzi urlarono più forte quando si accorsero della nuova voce che proveniva da dietro di loro.  
Nella cosiddetta casa infestata era comparso un ragazzo all’ingresso, aveva i capelli castani e un cipiglio infastidito –Perché state urlando? Hai preso i panini?  
-Si Futakuchi, eccoli qui!- il ragazzo biondo alzò una busta e corse verso l’amico.  
Nishinoya fu il primo a prendere la parola –Ma quella dovrebbe essere una casa infestata!  
Futakuchi tornò a fissarli con un sopracciglio alzato –Come scusa?  
Tanaka si intromise –Tutto il villaggio crede che sia una casa infestata! Un nostro amico ha visto la figura di un tipo silenzio che lo indicava di notte mentre passava di qui.  
I due ragazzi rimasero in silenzio a fissarli increduli, poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Stavano ridendo talmente forte da avere le lacrime.  
Koganegawa fu il primo a riprendersi, si asciugò le lacrime e corse dentro casa mentre diceva –Devo dirlo ad Aone!  
Il castano rimase fuori a spiegare –Probabilmente il vostro amico ha visto Aone, non parla quasi mai e può sembrare spaventoso, ma non è una persona cattiva. Questa è casa sua da anni!  
Koganegawa tornò indietro con il ragazzo in questione.  
Aone li scrutò in silenzio, poi indicò Hinata con un grugnito, il ragazzo sussultò e si nascose dietro Tanaka.  
Futakuchi gli schiaffeggiò la mano con un cipiglio severo –Ti ho già detto che non si indicano le persone- e poi si rivolse al rosso –Comunque ti ammira per i salti che fai. Si ricorda di te avendoti visto a una partita al liceo, noi andavamo al Date, probabilmente non ci conosci perché non ci siamo mai scontrati direttamente, abbiamo visto la tua partita perché i vincitori sarebbero stati i nostri avversari.  
-Oh!- Hinata si illuminò –Allora dovreste scendere in spiaggia qualche volta a giocare a beach con noi!  
-Va bene- a parlare fu proprio Aone, che lasciò sconvolto Koganegawa.  
Futakuchi rise –Comunque, noi andiamo o i panini si freddano, ci si vede in giro!  
Quando i tre ragazzi scomparvero Hinata saltò annunciando –Devo tornare a raccontare questo a tutti!  
-Noi andiamo alla ricerca di palle- annunciò invece Tanaka indicando il sentiero del boschetto più vicino –Yamaguchi vieni con noi?  
-Oh no- rispose in fretta il ragazzo interpellato –Ho già avuto la mia dose di paura giornaliera.  
-Oh…- Noya sembrò deluso –Speravo che con Float sarebbe stato più divertente.  
Yamaguchi gli porse il guinzaglio senza problemi –Se volete potete portarla con voi.  
I due ragazzi si illuminarono –Grazie! Te la riportiamo tra qualche ora!  
E fu così che si divisero, con Hinata e Yamaguchi che tornavano in spiaggia e Tanaka, Noya e Float che si avventuravano nel boschetto.

Hinata e Bokuto avevano giocato l’ultima partita della giornata in un uno contro uno solo per il gusto di farlo.  
Una volta finito corsero a farsi un bagno a mare per togliersi il sudore e la sabbia che ricopriva i loro corpi.  
E Ukai rimase solo a smontare il campo, il secondo l’aveva già tolto prima con l’aiuto di Makki e Matsu, ma adesso non erano rimaste troppe persone in giro.  
Suga lo raggiunse –Ti do una mano io!  
L’uomo gli sorrise per ringraziarlo e il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari si mise subito all’opera per togliere le attrezzature in ferro che tenevano il nastro sulla sabbia che delimitava il campo.  
Si accorse dopo qualche minuto che Daichi aveva tolto quelli dall’altra parte del campo e che lo stava aiutando ad arrotolare il nastro.  
Un sorriso spontaneo nacque sul suo volto mentre lo raggiungeva.  
-Bella partita oggi- fu Suga il primo a parlare mentre prendeva il resto del nastro già arrotolato dalle mani del moro.  
Daichi annuì mentre iniziava a smontare la rete –Kageyama è un bravo alzatore, anche se credo di preferire te.  
Un sorriso compiaciuto nacque spontaneo sul volto di Suga –Allora dovresti chiedermi più spesso di giocare insieme.  
-Lo farò- Daichi mise a terra il primo palo della rete e si avviò all’altro seguito dall’altro ragazzo.  
-Dove sono Tanaka e Noya?- chiese a quel punto notando l’assenza dei due ragazzi.  
Suga sventolò una mano in aria prima di iniziare ad arrotolare la rete che Daichi aveva appena staccato –Sono andati nel bosco a cercare le palle perse in questi giorni, non ho idea di quando torneranno.  
Daichi rimase qualche secondo in silenzio prima di dire quasi con imbarazzo –Quindi sei solo… magari potresti venire da…  
Venne interrotto dalla suoneria del cellulare di Suga che si diffuse nell’aria.  
Passò un lampo di delusione sul volto del ragazzo dai capelli chiari, prima di sospirare e prendere il cellulare per leggere il nome sullo schermo.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo rispose con un seccato –Tanaka.  
-Suga!- la voce dell’amico sembrava ancora più imbarazzata di quella di Daichi poco prima –Sei vicino a Tsukishima o Yamaguchi?  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari si guardò intorno, ma come immaginava i due diretti interessati avevano lasciato la spiaggia diverso tempo prima –No, perché?  
-Ecco… Abbiamo perso Float.  
-VOI COSA? MA SIETE SCEMI!?  
-Abbiamo bisogno di te! Devi venire ad aiutarci prima che Tsukishima lo scopra e ci ammazza!  
-Ma vi ammazzo io! Sto arrivando.  
Quando chiuse la chiamata Daichi lo fissò preoccupato –Tutto okay?  
-No. L’avevo già detto che sono tipo la mamma di quei due idioti, si? Hanno perso il cane di Yamaguchi.  
Daichi strabuzzò gli occhi –Tsukishima li ucciderà.  
Suga rise –è proprio la loro paura, per questo mi hanno chiamato, vado a vedere se riesco a dargli una mano.  
-Vengo con te!- rispose in fretta l’altro, il campo era praticamente quasi tutto smontato, Ukai doveva solo sistemare i vari elementi dentro le apposite borse.  
Quando i due ragazzi arrivarono a uno dei sentieri del bosco dove li stavano aspettando Tanaka e Nishinoya, notarono che quest’ultimi sembravano davvero disperati.  
Tanaka corse verso Suga e si aggrappò alla sua maglia –è scappato correndo e in pochi secondi l’abbiamo perso di vista! Come faremo a ritrovarla!?  
Noya era dietro di lui e si stava passando entrambe le mani tra i capelli.  
Suga aprì la bocca pronto a rimproverarli come si deve quando si bloccò di scatto notando Float.  
Il cane era appena uscito dal bosco trotterellando con una palla in bocca che andò a posare vicino ad altre tre, che supponeva avessero trovato i due ragazzi, poste in un angolo.  
Il cane la mise li accanto e si sedette aspettando, scodinzolava felice con la lingua di fuori.  
-Voi avete perso Float- si accertò nuovamente Suga.  
-Te l’abbiamo detto!- disse esasperato Nishinoya.  
-Quel Float- continuò Suga indicando il cane.  
I due ragazzi si girarono con gli occhi spalancati verso di lei.  
-FLOAT SEI QUI!- Noya urlò felice saltandogli addosso e abbracciandola, mentre immergeva tutta la sua faccia sul suo lungo pelo.  
Tanaka tornò a fissare Suga mentre diceva –Prima non c’era.  
-Certo- rispose Suga con il tono di chi da ragione a un bambino.  
-Te lo giuro! Era completamente persa!  
-Sì, certo- continuò Suga staccandosi da lui, sentiva Daichi cercare di trattenere le risate.  
Si avvicinò al cane e prese il guinzaglio –Andiamo Float, ti riportiamo dal tuo padrone prima che questi due deficienti combinino qualche danno serio.  
-Ma…- Tanaka gli urlò dietro –Non fare tardi, abbiamo fame, devi preparare la cena!  
Daichi si rese conto che il suo appuntamento era stato rovinato senza neanche essere riuscito a proporlo del tutto.


	9. 8. Quella volta della tempesta

Quando quella mattina ognuno di loro si svegliò nella propria casa non sembrava una giornata diversa dal solito.  
Solo Yamaguchi e Kenma captarono qualcosa.  
Yamaguchi perché Float era irrequieto.  
A uno sguardo esterno poteva sembrare che fosse esaltata come al solito, ma non era così, era nervosa per qualcosa che probabilmente non poteva controllare.  
Quando provarono a scendere a mare si rifiutò tirando indietro il guinzaglio.  
Tsukishima e Yamaguchi si fissarono increduli, ma Float aveva anche iniziato a ringhiare, quindi i due ragazzi dovettero desistere.  
Kenma capì che qualcosa non andava quando trovò tutti i suoi gatti nascosti in qualche angolo dentro casa, con nessuna voglia di uscire fuori.  
Fu verso mezzogiorno che tutti iniziarono a capire che non sarebbe stata una giornata normale, avvenne quando notarono i nuvoloni neri che si stavano ammassando all’orizzonte e si avvicinavano velocemente.  
I notiziari dissero che era in arrivo una tempesta e che tutti dovevano stare chiusi in casa, non c’era il rischio di tornado ma le cose potevano cambiare facilmente.  
I bagnini alzarono la bandiera rossa e tutte le strutture iniziarono a essere chiuse.  
E ognuno si preparò a quella giornata in modo differente.

-Tanaka! Dove stai andando?- urlò Suga quando notò il ragazzo correre fuori di casa.  
Il vento si era già alzato e dovevano finire di chiudere tutte le finestre, ritirare le tende ed entrare ogni cosa fosse in giardino.  
-Mi devo assicurare che Kiyoko stia bene- gli urlò dietro il ragazzo continuando a correre in direzione del chiosco.  
Suga sospirò, sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile farlo desistere, quindi tanto valeva che si sbrigasse.  
Poi iniziò a dare indicazioni a Noya su come sistemare tutto prima che iniziasse a piovere.

A casa di Kenma il ragazzo in questione si stava assicurando che tutti i suoi gatti fossero al sicuro, mentre Kuro chiudeva le finestre al piano si sopra, quando tornò giù si guardò intorno per poi chiedere –Dove sono gli altri?  
-Bokuto era a mare, dubitavamo che si sarebbe accorto delle nuvole o che comunque abbia sentito da qualche notiziario che stava arrivando una tempesta, quindi Akaashi è andato a prenderlo.  
Kuro annuì abbastanza preoccupato –Pensi che dovrei andare a…  
Kenma non lo lasciò concludere mentre diceva risoluto –Mi fido di Akaashi, è più che responsabile e saprà gestire Bokuto, torneranno subito.  
E Kuro si rilassò, si era sempre fidato ciecamente del giudizio del suo ragazzo.

Nella casa quasi di fronte Tsukishima stava cercando di coprire il suo scooter. Yamaguchi invece, dopo aver dato uno sguardo veloce alla dispensa, prese ombrello e portafoglio e corse fuori.  
-Dove stai andando?- gli urlò dietro il biondo.  
-Vado a comprare velocemente qualcosa! Non abbiamo nulla da mangiare!  
Corse via prima che l’altro potesse protestare.  
Tsukishima imprecò in un borbottio, meditò di seguirlo ma si rese conto di dover prima fare troppe cose, questo non gli impedì però di avere l’ansia raggruppata nel suo stomaco.

Sulla spiaggia invece Yahaba stava camminando velocemente, un braccio di fronte al viso per evitare che la sabbia alzata dal forte vento lo accecasse.  
Il posto era completamente deserto, i nuvoloni erano ormai arrivati ed era solo questione di minuti prima che si mettesse a piovere.  
Quando vide finalmente la tenda di Kyoutani affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo.  
-Ehy- urlò per farsi sentire sopra il rumore forte del vento e delle onde che con prepotenza si infrangevano sul bagnasciuga.  
Il biondo si girò a fissarlo confuso, non capendo perché fosse li, poi lo aggredì –Che diavolo ci fai qui? Dovresti essere a casa tua!  
Yahaba non si fece intimorire e lo aggredì a sua volta –Cosa diavolo ci fai tu ancora qui! Vuoi davvero affrontare una tempesta sulla spiaggia con una tenda!?  
Il biondo corrugò la fronte e storse la bocca –Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.  
Yahaba era stufo del suo comportamento, lo prese per il colletto della maglietta e strinse forte mentre lo affrontava, i visi troppo vicini.  
-Non me ne frega nulla del tuo stupido orgoglio, ora veloce a prendere le tue cose e andiamo a casa mia.  
Il biondo stava per rispondere a tono, aveva appena aperto la bocca per parlare, quando Yahaba strinse la prese e urlò –Subito!  
Dopo di quello un fulmine cadde nel mare e la pioggia iniziò a cadere abbondante.  
L’unica cosa che poté fare Kyoutani fu smontare la sua tenda, prendere le sue cose e seguire quel ragazzo testardo fino a casa sua.

Quando iniziò a piovere Tanaka aveva appena finito di aiutare Kiyoko a chiudere il chiosco, poi propose alla ragazza di accompagnarla a casa.  
-Non c’è bisogno- rifiutò lei con voce calma.  
-Voglio farlo- si impuntò il ragazzo.  
E Shimizu sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato impossibile farlo desistere, inoltre più perdevano tempo a discutere e più si sarebbero bagnati.  
Quindi alla fine sospirò e chiuse a chiave il negozio, poi disse –Va bene.  
E a passo svelto si avviarono verso casa della ragazza mentre Tanaka cercava in tutti i modi di proteggerla il più possibile dalla pioggia.  
Shimizu fu grata che stessero camminando uno accanto all’altra, altrimenti era certa che il ragazzo avrebbe notato il rossore sulle sue guance.

Tsukishima era sotto l’arco della porta di casa sua, quella che divideva il giardino dalla casa.  
Era al limite, un solo centimetro più avanti e sarebbe stato colpito dalla pioggia che aveva iniziato a scendere con forza.  
Guardava fuori aspettando che Tadashi tornasse.  
Non sapeva dire se fosse più irrequieto lui stesso o Float al suo fianco.  
Aveva anche pensato di andargli incontro, ma il moro non aveva portato il telefono né le chiavi, quindi non voleva che non si incontrassero e rimanesse fuori sotto la pioggia più del dovuto.  
Si sentì sollevato quando sentì dei passi correre e farsi sempre più vicini, anche Float iniziò ad abbaiare, ma abbasso la testa quando si rese conto che non era Tadashi.  
Erano solo Bokuto e Akaashi che stavano correndo a casa.  
Tsukishima li riconobbe all’istante quando sentì Bokuto lamentarsi del fatto che i suoi capelli si stavano rovinando con la pioggia e Akaashi lamentarsi di Bokuto che si lamentava.  
Tsukishima alzò gli occhi al cielo per l’idiozia del ragazzo dai capelli tinti, ma tutto fu dimenticato quando sentì il campanello suonare dall’altro ingresso.  
Corse ad aprire per trovarsi davanti Yamaguchi, aveva due buste della spesa tra le mani e i capelli lunghi e bagnati attaccati al viso.  
Prima che si rendesse conto di quello che stava facendo Tsukishima lo tirò dentro e lo strinse in un abbraccio, ignorando i suoi vestiti umidi.  
-Tsukki?- squittì sorpreso il moro lasciando andare le buste a terra.  
Kei lo lasciò andare e, dopo essersi tirato indietro, gli diede un pugno sul braccio mentre lo fissava con sguardo severo –Sei idiota? Non ti avevo detto di fare una corsa al supermercato, non c’era bisogno che comprassi tutte queste cose!  
-Mi dispiace, Tsukki- mormorò Tadashi, il volto ancora rosso per quell’abbraccio inaspettato –Ma visto che saremo bloccati in casa, ho pensato di prendere anche gli ingredienti per fare la crostata alle fragole tra le altre cose.  
Il biondo si girò di scatto per nascondere il rossore che aveva invaso il suo volto.  
Kei era certo che Tadashi avrebbe potuto ucciderlo solo per il suo essere così carino.

Dopo che Tanaka era tornato a casa il ragazzo era andato a cercare nella sua stanza qualche vecchio gioco di società per passare la giornata tutti e tre insieme.  
Avevano staccato il contatore per paura che i lampi che continuavano a cadere potessero bruciare tutto ciò che usava l’elettricità.  
Suga era seduto a terra nell’ingresso insieme a Noya e, mentre aspettavano Ryuu tornare, aveva scritto a Daichi chiedendogli se stesse bene e a casa.  
Il ragazzo non perse tempo a rispondere assicurandolo che si trovava già a casa quando aveva sentito il notiziario, che aveva invitato Asahi a salire da lui e che adesso stavano facendo una partita a carte.  
Suga sorrise al cellulare e continuò la conversazione.  
Si stupì quando ricevette un messaggio da Shimizu, strabuzzò ancora di più gli occhi quando lo lesse: la ragazza gli aveva chiesto se Tanaka fosse tornato a casa senza problemi.  
Le scrisse di non preoccuparsi, che l’amico stava più che bene.  
Un sorrisetto divertito si formò sul suo volto, pensava che Tanaka facesse davvero pena a provarci con lei, ma evidentemente l’avevano tutti sottovalutato.  
Nishinoya gli chiese perché stesse facendo quell’espressione e Suga scosse la testa facendogli capire di lasciar perdere.  
Il più basso lasciò davvero perdere solo perché Tanaka era appena tornato nella stanza con la scatola della dama cinese tra le braccia e un sorriso vittorioso.

Quando Oikawa notò, attraverso le grandi vetrate chiuse della casa di Hanamaki, un nuovo fulmine che si infrangeva sul mare agitato ebbe un flashback di quando aveva 6 o 7 anni.  
Era un ricordo di un altro temporale estivo, lui, Iwaizumi, Makki e Mattsun erano a giocare per strada quando la pioggia era iniziata a cadere.  
Avevano corso fino a casa di Hanamaki, quella più vicina e, dopo il suono di un tuono, Iwaizumi era scoppiato a piangere per la paura e fu la mamma di Oikawa a doverlo consolare per tutto il pomeriggio, chiamando poi i suoi genitori per assicurarli che il figlio stava bene ed era da loro.  
Era un ricordo che era rimasto impresso nella mente di Oikawa perché non aveva mai visto Iwaizumi piangere prima di allora, pensava che non avesse paura di nulla.  
-Devo andare da Iwa-chan- disse a quel punto Oikawa.  
I suoi pensieri totalmente rivolti all’altro ragazzo.  
Sapeva che era solo a casa sua, non voleva che passasse quel temporale da solo.  
-Eh?- domandò confuso Mattsun mentre lo vedeva dirigersi verso la porta.  
-C’è l’inferno la fuori, non puoi andare da lui- si intromise Makki provando a seguirlo.  
-Ma non posso lasciarlo da solo durante un temporale! Avrà paura!  
Hanamaki sbatté più volte le palpebre confuso, poi ricordò e commentò –Aveva 6 anni quando aveva paura dei temporali.  
-Non importa- si impuntò Oikawa con il suo broncio e infine uscì di casa per correre dal loro amico.  
Non aveva neanche preso l’ombrello, era semplicemente uscito in pantaloncini, canotta e ciabatte.  
Rimasti soli, il primo a parlare fu Matsukawa che domandò –Pensi che dovremmo seguirlo?  
Hanamaki alzò gli occhi al cielo –Perché, pensi di riuscire a riportarlo qui?  
Poi si affrettò a prendere il suo telefono, cercare un contatto tra la rubrica e inoltrare la chiamata.  
-Makki?- domandò curioso Iwaizumi quando accettò la chiamata dopo il secondo squillo.  
-Il bambino è scappato- annunciò il ragazzo dai capelli chiari –sta venendo da te perché ha deciso di non poterti lasciare solo durante un temporale.  
La risposta di Iwaizumi fu un gemito disperato, Makki se lo immaginava, continuò –Non lasciarlo fuori di casa, è uscito senza ombrello, già sarà completamente bagnato.  
Un nuovo sospiro da parte di Iwaizumi, infine disse –Ci penso io- prima di chiudere la chiamata.  
A quel punto Hanamaki raggiunse il suo ragazzo sul divano sedendosi al suo fianco.  
-Allora- iniziò Matsukawa mettendogli un braccio dietro le spalle per avvicinarselo contro –quindi saremo soli per un po'.  
-Già- rispose l’altro con un sorriso malizioso che si andava a formare sul suo volto.  
-Quindi possiamo…- il sorriso si formò anche sul volto del castano –Vedere tutti quei video meme e crack.  
Gli occhi di Makki si illuminarono –Tutti quelli che abbiamo salvato nella playlist da vedere.  
Mattsun lo fissò con uno sguardo totalmente innamorato –Oh mio Dio… Ti amo così tanto.

Iwaizumi aveva già la porta aperta quando Oikawa arrivò a casa sua.  
Dopo che aveva chiuso la chiamata con Makki era andato a prendere degli asciugamani asciutti e si era messo sotto la cornice in legno, nonostante la pioggia forte aveva una tettoria davanti l’ingresso quindi non rischiava di allagare casa.  
Quando il più alto si presentò era bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, i vestiti completamenti attaccati al suo corpo.  
Il volto di Oikawa si illuminò quando vide che Iwaizumi lo stava aspettando.  
-Sei un idiota- annunciò Hajime facendolo fermare all’ingresso mentre gli faceva togliere le ciabatte e gli metteva un asciugamano in testa.  
-Iwa-chan- piagnucolò Oikawa passandosi il tessuto morbido tra i capelli –Non potevo lasciarti da solo quando hai paura dei temporali!  
Iwaizumi strabuzzò gli occhi –Avevo sei anni!  
Oikawa gonfiò le guancie –Dovresti comunque apprezzare.  
Infine il più basso sospirò esasperato –Vieni dentro, non gocciolare troppo e vai in bagno, ti porterò un cambio di vestiti.  
Gli occhi di Oikawa si illuminarono ancora di più e fece come gli era stato richiesto.  
Quando infine il ragazzo uscì dal bagno trovò Iwaizumi in cucina che stava preparando dei panini per il pranzo.  
Hajime non poté far altro che distogliere lo sguardo arrossendo quando si accorse che i suoi vestiti su Oikawa stavano davvero bene, perché era vero che l’altro ragazzo era più alto, ma Iwaizumi era più muscoloso e lo scollo della maglietta che gli scendeva lungo la spalla era qualcosa al quale non era assolutamente preparato.  
Inoltre Tooru sembrava felice mentre immergeva la faccia nel tessuto morbido e sospirava –L’odore dei tuoi vestiti è troppo buono!  
Iwaizumi decise di ignorarlo solo perché non era più sicuro neanche della sua voce.  
-Iwa-chan- chiamò poi –posso usare il tuo telefono? Il mio l’ho lasciato a casa senza pensarci.  
Il moro annuì e glielo indicò sul ripiano interessato.  
Per tutto il pranzo Iwaizumi si ricordò perché era diventato amico di quel bambino quando erano piccoli.  
E non solo perché, come credevano tutti, Oikawa l’aveva preso per esasperazione.  
Ma perché, quando erano da soli e Tooru si convinceva di non dover indossare una maschera per apparire sempre perfetto, era una bella persona.  
Era divertente, era di buona compagnia ed era carino, gli faceva apprezzare anche quegli “Iwa-chan” continui, non che glielo avrebbe mai detto.

-Ti giuro- disse piano Kenma al suo ragazzo con lui sul divano –Che nella mia mente ho già contato diciotto modi diversi per ucciderlo e farlo passare per un incidente.  
-Sarei curioso di saperne qualcuno- rispose con serietà Kuro.  
La luce era saltata da più di mezz’ora ormai, nonostante fossero ancora le tre del pomeriggio la stanza era quasi immersa nell’oscurità perché fuori le nuvole erano troppo fitte per lasciar passare i raggi del sole.  
Kenma era sdraiato sul divano a giocare con la sua nintendo switch lite che fortunatamente era carico, aveva la testa poggiata sulle gambe del suo ragazzo che, mentre lo guardava giocare, gli intrecciava i capelli in tanti modi diversi.  
Akaashi era su una poltrona vicino alla finestra a leggere un libro.  
Il problema che aveva portato a quella precedente conversazione tra Kuro e Kenma, era Bokuto.  
Bokuto che per quel giorno era in una fase esaltata, che aveva così tanta energia da dover spendere e che non aveva nulla da fare chiuso in casa.  
Aveva passato le precedenti due ore a fare tutto quello che era possibile fare chiuso in casa e senza elettricità. Compreso passare il tempo a proporre cose che avessero bisogno di corrente elettrica come guardare un film o cercare in streaming delle partite di pallavolo.  
Aveva fatto le trazioni aggrappandosi alla cornice di una porta, fermandosi solo quando Kuro fece presente di aver sentito un rumore non troppo felice proveniente dalla casa. Aveva cercato di importunare i gatti riuscendo solo a guadagnare tutto il braccio graffiato. Aveva persino iniziato a contare quante venature ci fossero nelle lastre di legno delle scale, cercando di fare una classifica su quale fosse il gradino al primo posto.  
Dopo questo il suo umore cadde del tutto, rendendosi conto di non avere più nulla da fare entrò in modalità depressione e, per quanto Kenma avesse sperato che almeno adesso avrebbe fatto silenzio, i lamenti che vennero dalla sua bocca erano persino ancora più fastidiosi.  
Fu Akaashi a prendere infine in mano la situazione.  
Kuro lo ringraziò mentalmente perché sapeva che Kenma non stava scherzando.  
-Bokuto- lo chiamò con quel suo solito tono calmo e quasi annoiato.  
-Akaashi!- rispose il ragazzo felice che finalmente qualcuno gli stesse dando retta.  
Akaashi chiuse il libro e lo poggiò sulla prima superficie disponibile, poi propose –Vuoi fare qualche gioco da tavolo?  
Fu Kuro a rispondere per lui –A Bo non piacciono i giochi da tavolo, perché deve stare troppo tempo fermo e non è nella sua natura.  
Kenma rispose a tono –Non che adesso siamo in una situazione migliore.  
Bokuto si intromise –Voglio farlo se è insieme ad Akaashi!  
Keiji arrossì, Kenma annuì –Aggiudicato allora. Kuro vai a vedere tu che trovi in cantina, non farti mangiare dai ragni.

Oikawa l’aveva convinto a vedere un film e, nonostante fosse stato proprio lui a sceglierlo, fu comunque il primo ad addormentarsi.  
Iwaizumi sentì il peso della sua testa che si accasciava contro la sua spalla, il respiro pesante.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mosse quel poco per prendere il joystick e spegnere quell’orribile thriller con gli alieni.  
Poi afferrò il suo telefono per controllare se avesse avuto qualche nuova notifica.  
Gli sembrava strano che per tutto quel tempo non avesse suonato neanche una volta e quando sbloccò lo schermo si accorse dell’enorme quantità di notifiche che invece aveva ricevuto.  
Sbuffò accorgendosi che aveva il cellulare in modalità silenziosa, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dare il telefono a Oikawa prima di pranzo.  
Fu assolutamente certo che l’altro ragazzo non avrebbe mai più preso il suo cellulare quando iniziò a ispezionare le notifiche.  
Capì che c’era qualcosa di strano quando per la maggior parte erano notifiche di Instagram.  
Iwaizumi non usava mai quell’applicazione, probabilmente l’ultimo post che aveva pubblicato risaliva al Natale scorso.  
Entrando nell’applicazione vide che erano tutte risposte a una sua storia.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi quando notò la storia in questione.  
Oikawa si era fatto una foto davanti lo specchio, il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto, un occhiolino, il segno della vittoria con le dita della mano che non teneva il cellulare e con il testo aveva aggiunto “i vestiti di Iwa-chan sono così morbidi!”.  
Sentì il rossore invadergli le guance, soprattutto quando iniziò a leggere le risposte dai loro amici.  
ryuu_tanaka: “aaw, siete già a quel punto?”  
__kunimi__: “sicuro che possiamo venire fra qualche giorno senza disturbare?”  
.makki.: “VOGLIAMO I DETTAGLI CHE QUI CI SONO DELLE SCOMMESSE IN CORSO”  
Nella chat di Mattsun c’era solo la notifica che il ragazzo aveva fatto uno screenshot, Suga aveva inviato una serie di cuori e Hinata una serie di emoticon di faccine sconvolte, cuori e palle da pallavolo.  
Iwaizumi, ormai completamente rosso, lasciò andare il telefono come se lo avesse scottato e si girò a svegliare Oikawa per urlargli contro.  
-Oi Trashykawa!  
Ma il ragazzo si limitò a scivolare dalla sua spalla al divano, la bocca aperta mentre continuava a respirare pesantemente, aveva la fronte corrugata e le guance rosse.  
Iwaizumi si preoccupò, addolcendo la voce gli mise una mano sulla fronte e chiamò –Tooru.  
Oikawa rispose con un mugolio basso, la sua voce roca, gli occhi che rimanevano chiusi.  
Hajime non ebbe bisogno di prendere il termometro per capire che quel viaggio sotto la pioggia aveva fatto alzare la temperatura del ragazzo, la sua fronte era talmente calda che gli avrebbe potuto cucinare sopra.  
-Sei davvero un grande idiota- sussurrò infine scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte, pronto a occuparsi di lui.

Akaashi non riusciva a comprendere quello che gli stava succedendo.  
Era convinto di non sopportare il comportamento di Bokuto, ma allora perché stava facendo di tutto per farlo sentire meglio?  
Quando si era intristito, poche ore prima, una parte di lui ne era stato felice e quasi soddisfatto, poi si era sentito male per quel pensiero e aveva provato a proporre qualcosa da fare insieme per risollevargli il morale.  
Come aveva detto Kuro, a Bokuto non piacevano i giochi da tavolo. Akaashi poteva benissimo capirlo anche senza il bisogno che l’altro dicesse nulla, non era bravo a nascondere le sue espressioni annoiate.  
Ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva neanche a nascondere quei momenti di pura felicità quando Akaashi riusciva a indovinare un disegno che aveva appena fatto portando quindi un nuovo punto alla loro squadra.  
Akaashi si rese conto troppo tardi di aver iniziato a rispondere a quei sorrisi con altrettanti sorrisi.  
O che aveva iniziato a studiare e capire cosa Bokuto volesse intendere quando disegnava certe cose. Il problema nacque quando si accorse che non lo stava facendo per vincere, lo stava facendo perché era felice a vedere Bokuto entusiasta della loro vittoria.  
E questo, ne era ben certo, doveva essere un primo campanello d’allarme.


	10. 9. Quella volta che Iwaizumi si improvvisò infermiere

Oikawa aveva caldo.  
Non ricordava cosa stesse succedendo o perché tutto d’un tratto aveva visto nero e perso contatto con la realtà.  
La sua mente era confusa, annacquata.  
Stava vedendo un film? Era con qualcuno?  
Dei capelli scuri e uno sguardo serio gli tornarono in mente.  
Iwaizumi! Era a casa di Iwaizumi!  
Come aveva potuto addormentarsi così di punto in bianco? Era da maleducati, Hajime l’avrebbe sicuramente buttato fuori di casa.  
Cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma sembrava uno sforzo troppo grande, le palpebre erano diventate talmente pesanti che riusciva solo a corrugare la fronte.  
Si rese conto anche di non riuscire a respirare correttamente, la sua bocca era aperta.  
Provò a parlare, fu solo al terzo tentativo che dalle sue labbra uscì un lamento molto simile a quello che doveva essere “Iwa-chan”.  
La sua voce era roca, bassa.  
-Idiota- la risposta di Iwaizumi fu immediata, ma il tono era basso e sembrava preoccupato nonostante l’appellativo.  
Oikawa sentì il ragazzo muoversi al suo fianco, poi qualcosa di fresco e bagnato poggiarsi sulla sua fronte caldissima.  
Il sollievo fu talmente grande che non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Iwaizumi disse qualcos’altro, ma Oikawa non capì nulla, perché era caduto nuovamente nell’oblio.

La seconda volta che si svegliò si sentiva molto meglio.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte e occupò diversi secondi per abituarsi al buio.  
Mentre lo faceva analizzava la situazione in cui si trovava.  
A mente più lucida si rese conto che poteva solo aver preso l’influenza, probabilmente per colpa della sua camminata sotto la pioggia quella mattina.  
Si rese conto di essere a letto, aveva solo dei pantaloncini e una coperta non troppo pesante drappeggiata addosso.  
La temperatura era scesa, quindi apprezzava quel calore corporeo, nonostante si rendesse conto di non stare del tutto bene, la testa gli pulsava ancora e i muscoli erano doloranti, anche i suoi movimenti erano abbastanza lenti, se ne rese conto quando allungò una mano per togliersi dalla fronte la pezza ormai asciutta.  
Sentiva la pioggia continuare a battere prepotentemente fuori dalla finestra, probabilmente era già notte.  
Ma cosa ancora più importante, quando girò la testa, notò che Iwaizumi era al suo fianco.  
Dormiva in una posizione talmente scomoda che doveva essersi addormentato senza volerlo.  
Era messo su un fianco sopra la coperta, la testa sopra il suo braccio.  
Anche mentre dormiva aveva un cipiglio che sembrava incazzato.  
Oikawa sorrise mentre allungava lentamente la mano verso di lui –Iwa-chan…- chiamò piano.  
La sua voce era ancora più roca di prima.  
Iwaizumi si svegliò all’istante saltando a sedere e mugugnò di dolore per il braccio che, data la posizione, adesso gli faceva male.  
-Oikawa- disse poi piano allungando una mano per controllargli la temperatura attraverso la fronte –Ti senti meglio?  
Tooru sentì qualcosa muoversi nel suo stomaco, il suo volto che si arrossava senza che potesse controllarlo.  
Da quando Iwaizumi gli faceva quell’effetto?  
Si ritrovò ad annuire quando Hajime continuò a chiedere –Vuoi dell’acqua?  
Si alzò dal letto e mentre era fuori dalla stanza Oikawa notò grazie a una sveglia che era da poco passata la mezzanotte.  
Tornò in fretta Hajime con un bicchiere d’acqua fresca ma non troppo.  
Si sedette nuovamente al suo fianco e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto per poi fargliene prendere alcuni sorsi.  
Con l’acqua fresca che gli dava sollievo alla bocca, Tooru si sentì più sveglio.  
-Iwa-chan- disse con una voce più umana –Non credevo che ti potessi comportare così.  
Hajime gli lanciò uno sguardo assassino –Non ci metto nulla a lasciarti fuori di casa, Assikawa.  
-Come sei cattivo, Iwa-chan!  
Oikawa mise su un finto broncio mentre si sistemava meglio tra i cuscini per fargli più spazio.  
-Mi hai dato qualche medicinale? Ho dei ricordi confusi da dopo pranzo.  
Hajime annuì –Avevi la febbre molto alta.  
-Siamo nel tuo letto adesso?- chiese Oikawa guardandosi con interesse intorno.  
Un tuono vicino fece sussultare leggermente Iwaizumi –In che altro posto dovremmo essere?  
-So che hai una stanza che usi per gli ospiti.  
Hajime distolse lo sguardo, Oikawa non sapeva dire se fosse arrossito o meno, era troppo buio per quello.  
-Ti avrei dovuto comunque tenere d’occhio, no? Tanto vale metterti nel mio letto.  
Oikawa rimase sorpreso, non si aspettava davvero una risposta del genere.  
-Vieni qui- disse infine –Dormi con me.  
Sentiva che stava per riaddormentarsi, ma non voleva che Iwaizumi restasse sveglio tutta la notte a controllarlo.  
Hajime non rispose.  
-Per favore- continuò Oikawa, la voce quasi più bassa del rumore della pioggia.  
Alla fine Iwaizumi si arrese, probabilmente era stanco anche lui.  
Scostò la coperta e si stese al suo fianco, nonostante fosse inizio luglio la temperatura era di molto scesa data tutta quella giornata di pioggia.  
Oikawa si sistemò contro la sua spalla senza neanche chiedere il permesso, sorrise soddisfatto e si addormentò all’istante.  
E solo quando Hajime fu certo che Tooru stesse dormendo, alzò la mano e iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli, per poi addormentarsi mentre se lo stringeva contro.

La pioggia smise di cadere solo il pomeriggio successivo.  
Il cielo era ancora coperto, ma il vento si era calmato e le trasmissioni meteo dicevano che non avrebbe dovuto peggiorare ulteriormente.  
Bokuto e Kuro quasi corsero fuori di casa, il primo era stato le ultime 4 ore a guardare fuori dalla finestra insieme ai gatti, attendendo che smettesse di piovere, quando finalmente era successo era saltato su con gioia e aveva assillato il suo amico per andare a fare una passeggiata.  
Kuro aveva accettato di buon grado, si stava annoiando anche lui visto che Kenma si era chiuso in stanza a fare una live nel suo canale da ormai due ore.  
Akaashi li costrinse a mettere una felpa sopra la maglia a maniche corte che avevano. Kenma, nonostante fosse ancora collegato online, borbottò sottovoce che era diventato la mamma di casa.  
Quando furono abbastanza lontani dalla casa, Bokuto mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Kuro e iniziò a scuoterlo con forza.  
-Kuro! Amico! Ho un’enorme cotta per Akaashi.  
Il corvino rise –Te ne accorgi solo adesso?  
-L’ho capito ieri quando ha detto di voler giocare con me! Ho avuto una… come si dice?  
-Epifania?  
Bokuto corrugò la fronte –Quella è una festa.  
-Si può usare anche in questi casi, per dire che hai avuto una rivelazione.  
Bokuto accentuò il suo cipiglio mentre incrociava le braccia al petto e riprendeva a camminare –Non è vero, mi stai solo prendendo in giro come sempre!  
Arrivarono al chiosco e si accorsero che stava riaprendo proprio in quel momento.  
Kiyoko era al bancone a sistemare diverse cose e Tanaka la stava aiutando, i ragazzi decisero in un muto accordo di non interromperli perché la ragazza stava persino rispondendo a Tanaka con un piccolo sorriso sul volto, sapevano quanto lei era importante per lui e non volevano rovinare quel momento.  
Così si girarono verso i tavolini e notarono che diverse persone avevano seguito il loro esempio uscendo di casa.  
Notarono Suga, Noya, Asahi e Daichi intorno a un tavolo e li raggiunsero, prendendo delle sedie lungo il passaggio per unirsi a loro.  
Kuro ebbe la prontezza di asciugarne la superficie prima di sedersi, Bokuto non lo fece, ma neanche se ne lamentò dopo che si sedette, quindi nessuno gli disse nulla.  
-Che avete fatto in questi due giorni?- fu Suga il primo a rivolgergli la domanda con cortesia.  
Kuro sbuffò –Abbiamo recuperato dei vecchi giochi da tavolo e cercato di non uccidere Bokuto. Fidatevi, non vorreste mai rimanere bloccati in casa con lui.  
Tutti e quattro soffocarono delle risate dietro la mano mentre Bokuto si lamentava con il suo amico che non era affatto vero.  
-Voi?- chiese poi il corvino ignorando il ragazzo dai capelli tinti.  
-Io ho studiato- rispose Suga.  
-Anche noi abbiamo cercato tutti i giochi da tavolo non mangiati dagli insetti che Tanaka aveva in casa sua- rispose invece Nishinoya.  
-Anche noi, non abbiamo fatto un granché- rispose Daichi alzando le spalle mentre Asahi annuiva.  
-Ah, quindi ci siamo divertiti solo noi?- arrivò la voce di Hanamaki da dietro, mentre lui e Matsukawa prendevano delle sedie e si univano a loro volta, quel tavolo era diventato troppo piccolo per tutti quanti, ma non sembrava importare a nessuno.  
Suga gli rispose –Immagino che ci siano dei vantaggi a vivere con il proprio ragazzo.  
-Ma hanno pur sempre un bambino- rise Kuro riferendosi a Oikawa.  
Asahi si guardò intorno –Che a proposito, non è con voi?  
In effetti per tutti fu strano non vedere Oikawa in giro, soprattutto quando era sempre il primo a scendere a mare e a proporre partite di pallavolo.  
-Non lo sapete?- Mattsun alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, poi raccontò –Il bambino è scappato di casa all’inizio della tempesta, ha blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che non poteva lasciare da solo Iwa-chan e si è accampato a casa sua, quindi abbiamo avuto casa tutta per noi.  
-Ah si- ricordò Noya spingendosi in avanti sulla sedia –Ho visto la storia che ha pubblicato Iwaizumi, cioè Oikawa con il telefono di Iwaizumi.  
-Uh? Io no!- si imbronciò Kuro.  
-Eh si, l’ha cancellata quando se n’è accorto probabilmente- spiegò Matsukawa –Ma ho fatto lo screen.  
-Comunque- continuò Makki esaltato nel voler raccontare la parte più bella –Visto che quel cretino è andato a casa di Iwaizumi sotto la pioggia si è preso l’influenza, dovevate sentire con che voce preoccupata Iwaizumi ci ha chiamato! Tutto in ansia per Tooru che era svenuto su di lui e che non era certo di saperlo aiutare. Vi giuro a saperlo prima avrei registrato la conversazione solo per ricordargliela al loro matrimonio.  
-Se mai capiranno di volersi- fece presente Noya.  
Suga si intromise –Non avete mai pensato di chiuderli a chiave in una stanza?  
Makki lo guardò offeso –Certo che sì, ma poi non avremo più divertimenti come questi. Inoltre la scommessa non varrebbe più, ci sono troppi soldi in palio.  
E in effetti si ritrovarono tutti d’accordo.


	11. 10. Quella volta del caldo afoso...

Il giorno successivo il sole splendeva come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Anzi, probabilmente faceva anche più caldo e già alle dieci del mattino ogni cosa era più che asciutta.  
In spiaggia c’era un sovraffollamento di ombrelloni e tutti erano in acqua, faceva troppo caldo anche solo per restare all’ombra.  
Questo non aveva impedito a Hinata e Kageyama di giocare con la palla.  
L’acqua gli arrivava al petto e stavano giocando a “sette si schiaccia”, Tanaka gli si era avvicinato e aveva chiesto di poter giocare con loro.  
Hinata gli aveva risposto –No aspetta, siamo 248 pari, chi arriva prima a 300 vince.  
E aveva uno sguardo così serio e combattivo che Tanaka aveva deciso di non protestare.  
Inoltre, da quanto tempo erano in acqua per essere arrivati a fare quasi 500 partite? Tanaka non era sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.  
Mentre pensava a tutto questo venne letteralmente investito da Noya, che gli saltò sulla schiena e lo fece cadere dentro l’acqua accompagnandolo con l’urlo –Maledetto Ryuuu!  
Tanaka tornò a galla sputacchiando dell’acqua salata, si stropicciò gli occhi e cercò di evitare un altro attacco da parte del suo amico.  
-Che ho fatto?- si lamentò poi.  
Notò la figura di Suga a diversi passi di distanza che si stava avvicinando con le mani sui fianchi, sembrava tanto una mamma insoddisfatta dal comportamento dei bambini.  
-Ho appena scoperto che Shimizu ti aveva invitato a stare da lei per il temporale! Perché non voleva che tornassi indietro con quel tempo! E tu… HAI RIFIUTATO!  
Lo spinse di nuovo sott’acqua e fu salvato solo da Suga che li raggiunse del tutto per dirgli –State dando fastidio alle altre persone, smettetela di schizzare così tanta acqua!  
Compreso di scappellotto dietro la testa a entrambi.  
Tanaka si indispettì –Perché colpisci anche me se non ho fatto nulla!?  
-Oya oya?- Kuro li raggiunse sorpreso –Hai davvero rifiutato un invito di Shimizu?  
Il corvino aveva Kenma aggrappato addosso con gli occhi sbarrati mentre fissava l’acqua come se fosse il suo più grande nemico, Kuro stava lottando nel cercare di prenderlo per le braccia e farlo bagnare, ma il biondo stava facendo di tutto per evitare che ciò accadesse.  
Nonostante questa lotta silenziosa Kuro stava tranquillamente portando avanti la conversazione con Tanaka, come se fosse abituato a tutto quello.  
-Voi non capite!- si indispettì Ryuu notando tutti quegli sguardi sorpresi su di lui –Lei è speciale, mi piace davvero tanto. Come qualcuno con cui vorrei passare il resto della mia vita e non come cotta estiva. Quindi io… voglio fare le cose per bene.  
-Sei molto maturo- disse Akaashi senza neanche un velo di ironia, aveva uno sguardo serio e rispettoso in volto.  
-Vero, chi l’avrebbe detto che saresti cresciuto così?  
Era una voce conosciuta, Tanaka si girò verso il nuovo arrivato e notò che Daichi era accompagnato da Ennoshita.  
-Chikaraaaa!- urlò il ragazzo rasato saltando sopra l’amico per abbracciarlo –Quando sei arrivato?- domandò poi sorpreso.  
-Proprio stamattina, Daichi e Asahi hanno detto che mi ospiteranno per un po'.  
-Ooooh che bello!- anche Noya saltò sulla sua schiena mentre Tanaka continuava –Spero che questa volta starai più dell’anno scorso.  
E mentre quella conversazione andava avanti Akaashi aveva preso un po' d’acqua con le mani a coppa e stava cercando di bagnare la testa di Kenma.  
Questo fece uno squittio sorpreso e si spostò nell’altra spalla di Kuro –Sei un traditore!- lo accusò.  
Akaashi rispose con voce pacata –Ti sentirai male, devi bagnarti la testa.  
-Non sei mia madre!- rispose a tono il biondo tinto.  
-Va bene- disse a quel punto Kuro aprendo le braccia –è il momento di farlo.  
Kenma spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato –Kuro no!  
-Kuro si!- rispose questo –Scusa amore, ma è per il tuo bene.  
E tutte le proteste del più basso vennero messe a tacere dal moro che si tuffò di peso in acqua immergendo tutto il suo corpo e di conseguenza quello del suo ragazzo.  
Quando Kenma tornò a galla aveva i capelli lunghi attaccati su tutto il viso, stava tossendo acqua e si stringeva le braccia intorno al corpo –è gelida- borbottò poi.  
Kuro gli sorrise per nulla pentito di quello che aveva fatto.  
Kenma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si aggrappò nuovamente alla sua schiena, le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
-Nuota- comandò poi.  
Il moro rise –Sai che per riscaldarti devi nuotare tu stesso, si?- ma nonostante quella frase fece come gli era stato chiesto prendendo il largo.  
Suga sospirò estasiato –Sono così carini insieme.  
Daichi si mise al suo fianco con le braccia incrociate –Perché Kuro gli impedisce di morire ricordandogli di farsi il bagno con questo caldo o preparandogli da mangiare?  
Suga soffocò una risata –Si, anche per questo.  
Daichi sorrise a sua volta, poi scostò lo sguardo dai due ragazzi che si allontanavano sempre di più e si schiarì la gola –Oi Suga, stasera…  
L’urlo di Hinata li distrasse, il rosso aveva iniziato a litigare con Kageyama, lo stava prendendo a pugni mentre urlava frasi quasi incomprensibili.  
Suga corrugò la fronte e si affrettò a dividerli –Ragazzi, dai…  
Daichi sospirò afflitto, era più che certo che sarebbe stato più facile che una pandemia colpisse la terra proprio in quel momento piuttosto che lui riuscisse a chiedere a Suga di uscire.  
Rimasero tutti in acqua per diverso tempo, tra gare di nuoto, di apnea e battaglie a “sette si schiaccia” che nessuno vinse perché quando si aggiunsero Tsukishima e Yamaguchi si trasformò in “non facciamo prendere la palla a Float”.  
Facilmente si fece orario di pranzo e ognuno iniziò ad avviarsi verso casa, salutandosi con la promessa di rivedersi quel pomeriggio per tornare a giocare a beach, come sempre.  
-Bokuto… Bokuto…- continuò a chiamare Akaashi cercando di svegliare il ragazzo che si era addormentato in spiaggia.  
-Eh?- chiese questo confuso dal caldo mentre sbatteva le palpebre.  
-È ora di pranzo- fece presente il corvino scrutandolo preoccupato –torniamo a casa a mangiare.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli tinti annuì mentre si alzava con lentezza, sentiva il suo corpo caldissimo.  
Era sicuro di essersi addormentato sotto l’ombrellone quando erano arrivati in spiaggia, ma probabilmente era passato tanto di quel tempo che il sole era girato cambiando così anche l’ombra.  
Quando notò lo sguardo preoccupato sul volto di Akaashi gli chiese confuso quale fosse il problema.  
-Sei completamente rosso… penso che tu ti sia ustionato.  
-Nah- mosse la mano con nonchalance –Ho chiesto a Kuro di mettermi la crema solare sulla schiena, non sarà nulla di grave.

E invece aveva ragione Akaashi.  
Mentre mangiavano seduti tutti e quattro al tavolo fuori in giardino e all’ombra del sole, Bokuto sentì che la sua pelle a contatto con la canotta leggera diventava sempre più calda e fastidiosa mentre strisciava contro il tessuto.  
Il primo ad accorgersene fu Kenma, che era seduto alla sua destra e aveva una visuale perfetta della sua spalla.  
Sospirò e con il suo solito tono basso chiamò –Bokuto- interrompendo una conversazione che gli altri tre stavano facendo.  
-Uh?- rispose sorpreso il diretto interessato.  
-Perché, esattamente, continui a essere amico di Kuro?  
Quella domanda fece alzare diverse sopracciglia al tavolo –Perché me lo chiedi?  
-Perché hai un pene disegnato sulla spalla.  
-COSA!?- il ragazzo saltò in piedi mentre controllava la parte interessata, Kuro stava ridendo dietro la mano, non che stesse facendo un buon lavoro nel nascondersi.  
E fu a quel punto che capì di essersi scottato semplicemente perché Kuro non l’aveva aiutato a mettersi la crema solare, ma aveva solo fatto dei disegnini sulla sua pelle con questa, facendolo ustionare quasi tutto, tranne quelle linee che erano rimaste più bianche.  
Il pene sulla sua spalla non sarebbe scomparso per un po'.  
Si tolse con urgenza la maglia e mostrò la schiena agli altri –E qui? Cosa ha disegnato?  
Akaashi arrossì sbarrando gli occhi sorpreso, Kenma lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile al suo ragazzo, poi mormorò –Pensi che sia carino?  
Perché sulla schiena di Bokuto c’era scritto a lettere grandi e maiuscole “Akaashi is so cute”.  
-Stavo solo citando quello che ha detto Bokuto la prima volta che l’ha visto. Non avrei di certo scritto sulla sua schiena quanto tu fossi carino.  
La spiegazione sembrò soddisfare il biondo tinto e tornò a prendere piccoli morsi del suo cibo, senza reprimere il piccolo sorriso che gli era spuntato sulle labbra che a Kuro non passò inosservato.  
Bokuto non aveva ancora avuto una sua risposta, ma collegato quello che aveva domandato Kenma, la risposta del moro e il volto rosso di Akaashi non ci mise molto a comprendere.  
-KURO!- esplose per l’imbarazzo.  
-Che c’è?- si difese l’amico –Non pensavo fosse un segreto.  
Bokuto aprì la bocca per rispondere, anche se in realtà non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
Fu Akaashi a parlare, si alzò dal suo posto e si comportò come se fosse del tutto normale, come se il suo volto non fosse ancora rosso quasi quanto la schiena della vittima.  
-Ho della crema che potrebbe aiutarti con l’ustione.  
Si diresse dentro facendo capire all’altro di seguirlo, Kuro urlò dietro al suo amico mentre li vedeva andare via insieme –Un giorno mi ringrazierai per questo!  
-Ci credo che i tuoi gatti ti odiano e vogliano staccarti il cazzo!- rispose a tono Bokuto mentre spariva dietro la porta.  
Yaku miagolò proprio in quel momento, come un voler essere d’accordo con quello che aveva detto il ragazzo dai capelli tinti.  
Fu il turno di Kenma di soffocare la sua bassa risata dietro la mano.

-Dai Iwa-chan, sei proprio lento- chiamò Oikawa dalla porta d’ingresso.  
Finalmente stavano uscendo di casa quel pomeriggio, erano rimasti a casa quella mattina sia perché si erano svegliati tardi, sia perché Iwaizumi aveva insistito che Oikawa facesse cautela. Inoltre faceva davvero troppo caldo per pensare di percorrere tutta quella strada a piedi sotto il picco del sole.  
Ma adesso il più alto stava perfettamente bene e aveva iniziato a fare pressioni all’altro per andare in spiaggia a giocare a beach.  
-Eccomi- rispose scocciato l’interessato mentre lo raggiungeva con le chiavi in mano.  
Chiuse la porta dietro di se e si avviarono per strada.  
-Oh wow!- disse Oikawa sorpreso notando i mezzi parcheggiati dall’altra parte della strada –Messe tutte insieme sono più soldi di quanti abbia mai avuto in vita mia.  
-Ah, sono arrivati- commentò Iwaizumi inespressivo.  
-Chi?- chiese a quel punto Tooru girandosi verso di lui.  
Iwaizumi alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso –Non ricordi chi abita li? Hai già dimenticato il tuo caro Ushijima e la sua ex squadra della Shiratorizawa?  
Un brivido percorse la schiena di Oikawa –Iwa-chan, non dire mai più il suo nome senza prima un avvertimento.  
L’altro rise, poi indicò –La Porsche Cayenne è sua, non posso sbagliare. E la moto, quella Kavasaki Ninja che è uno dei miei sogni proibiti, sono sicuro sia di quel ragazzo rosso che sembra un po' fuori di testa. La Mercedes e la Audi non ho idea di chi siano, ma sono persone della ex squadra scolastica. Quest’anno sono venuti presto, di solito si fanno solo qualche settimana verso la fine, prima spendono i loro soldi in crociere e viaggi.  
-Conosci molte cose di loro- disse sorpreso Oikawa mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più alla spiaggia.  
Iwaizumi alzò le spalle –Vive esattamente di fronte a me e quando sono qui tutti insieme fanno feste tipo ogni sera, non puoi non saperle certe cose.  
-Bè… se sono già in spiaggia voglio che tu giochi con me contro Ushijima.  
Hajime alzò gli occhi al cielo –è una richiesta o un obbligo?  
Oikawa mise il broncio –Non puoi abbandonarmi contro di lui!  
-Allora suppongo che sia un obbligo.


	12. 11. ...e la prima festa dello Shiratorizawa

Tendo stava facendo la sua danza della vittoria, compresa di canzone, dopo aver vinto anche il secondo set contro Semi e Shirabu.  
Non che lui e Ushijima li avessero completamente asfaltati, ma indubbiamente in coppia erano più bravi degli altri due.  
Goshiki era seduto sulla sabbia all’ombra mentre guardava la loro partita, il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia e un broncio in volto.  
Poco prima era stato proprio lui a chiedere di fare un due contro due, gli altri quattro ragazzi avevano accettato la proposta con entusiasmo e si erano organizzati in quel modo lasciandolo fuori.  
-L’avevo proposto io- borbottò nuovamente infastidito da tutta la situazione.  
Ma era il più piccolo tra tutti loro e, anche se qualcosa non gli andava troppo bene, non si lamentava spesso con i suoi senpai, soprattutto quando uno di loro lo stava ospitando nella sua villa a mare.  
-Ehy tu- lo chiamò un ragazzo che sembrava avesse la sua età, era Koganegawa anche se Goshiki non aveva idea di chi fosse –Mi serve qualcuno per giocare contro i miei due amici li- indicò due ragazzi alti dietro di lui riferendosi ad Aone e Futakuchi, Goshiki non aveva idea di chi fossero, anche se quello spaventoso che teneva tutti a distanza non era facile da dimenticare –giochi con me?  
Goshiki si rianimò e annuendo felice corse verso l’altro campo.  
Nel frattempo gli altri quattro ragazzi si spostarono da quello dove avevano appena finito di giocare lasciandolo libero per Hinata che subito lo occupò chiedendo a gran voce chi volesse giocare contro lui e Kageyama, non gli fu difficile trovare altre due persone.  
-Oh guarda Ushiwaka, il nostro bambino si è fatto nuovi amici- commentò Tendo notando Goshiki che aveva appena fatto punto e aveva schiacciato il cinque con Koganegawa.  
-Goshiki non è il nostro bambino- rispose stoico come sempre il diretto interessato.  
Tendo uscì la lingua divertito, non perse tempo a rispondere, ormai era abituato a quel tipo di conversazione.  
-Sai cosa? Dovremmo fare una festa stasera, invitarli tutti.  
-Vuoi fare nuove amicizie?- chiese quasi incredulo Semi.  
Il sorriso sul volto del rosso non prometteva nulla di buono –Voglio scoprire tutti i loro punti deboli.  
Shirabu alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi dire –Vado a fare un bagno.  
Semi lo seguì mentre Tendo batteva le mani contento e con il sorriso più carino che riuscisse a fare urlò abbastanza forte per farsi sentire da tutti –Stasera festa a casa di Ushijima dopo cena! Siete tutti invitati! Portate chi volete!  
Soddisfatto dai riscontri positivi che iniziò a ricevere si girò verso il proprietario di casa che lo stava fissando impassibile –Ops- disse per nulla pentito della situazione –Ho dimenticato di chiedertelo, ma per te va bene, giusto?  
E Ushijima come poteva dirgli che non gli andava bene quando lo fissava in quel modo?

-Asahi!- il ragazzo si sentì chiamare dopo aver messo piede dentro l’enorme villa di Ushijima.  
Era stato Nishinoya a pronunciare il suo nome, lo notò seduto su uno dei divanetti fuori, erano messi in cerchio lui, Tanaka e altri ragazzi e ragazze che non conosceva.  
Si avvicinò al gruppo accompagnato da Daichi, questo diede un saluto generale per poi concentrarsi su un ragazzo in questione, corrugò la fronte cercando di riconoscerlo e la distese solo quando si accese una lampadina nella sua testa –Ah, Terushima! È da tanto che non ci si vede, quando sei arrivato?  
-Yo, Daichi! In realtà sono solo di passaggio, io e la mia ragazza abbiamo un sacco di impegni per questa estate, non penso che ci trasferiremo in modo definitivo, verremo nei giorni liberi.  
Daichi annuì spostando lo sguardo sulla ragazza dai capelli a caschetto seduta sulle sue gambe, lei prese l’iniziativa e gli porse la mano –Sono Hana Misaki, perdona la maleducazione del mio ragazzo nel non avermi presentato- lo disse alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non sembrava davvero seccata della cosa, solo divertita.  
Lui la strinse di più contro di sé lamentandosi –è che sei solo mia, gli altri non devono interessarsi troppo.  
-Idiota- rispose lei dandogli una gomitata, lui rise.  
Daichi seguì il loro scambio di battute con divertimento, ricordava che Terushima era un donnaiolo fino a qualche anno prima, era felice che finalmente avesse trovato qualcuno con cui iniziare qualcosa di serio, si vedeva che la ragazza era affezionata a lui e allo stesso tempo riusciva a gestirlo.  
-Stavamo giocando a “Bacia, Sposa, Uccidi”, vi unite a noi?- si intromise a quel punto Nishinoya.  
Asahi alzò le spalle trovando un posto a sedere, qualcuno non perse tempo a mettergli un bicchiere pieno di alcool tra le mani.  
Daichi rifiutò –Io vado a cercare Suga, ci vediamo in giro.  
Nessuno ci fece troppo caso e il gioco andò avanti –Bene- disse un ragazzo che se Asahi ricordava bene doveva chiamarsi Yahaba –Tanaka tocca a te.  
-Domando io- si intromise Kinoshita –Shimizu, Yachi e Hinata.  
Qualcuno rise –Perché c’è Hinata insieme alle due ragazze?  
Kinoshita alzò le spalle perfettamente a suo agio –Perché non dovrebbe?  
Tanaka ci pensò su per diverso tempo, la sua faccia era rossa per tutte le birre che già aveva preso, ne erano testimoni le bottiglie vuote di fronte a lui e quella che teneva tra le mani che aveva meno liquido della metà.  
Alla fine annunciò –Non posso farlo.  
Ennoshita alzò gli occhi al cielo –perché no?  
Tanaka lo fissò come se l’amico non capisse –Se dovessi uccidere Hinata, potrei solo baciare o sposare Shimizu e quindi fare l’altra cosa con Yachi e sarebbe un completo tradimento. Se invece baciassi Hinata e sposassi Shimizu non sarebbe tradimento nei suoi confronti, perché Hinata è un ragazzo e non mi piacciono i ragazzi, ma dovrei uccidere Yachi e non ci riuscirei.  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere –Oh mio dio la prendi così seriamente.  
E mentre la discussione andava avanti dall’altra parte della casa Kuro sembrava disperato.  
-Bo!- chiamò il suo amico quando finalmente lo rivide –non riesco a trovarlo!  
Bokuto si era separato dal suo amico diverse ore prima, quando Hanamaki e Matsukawa se l’erano trascinato per una gara alcolica, non pensava che lo avrebbe ritrovato in questo stato.  
Kuro sapeva reggere molto bene l’alcool, ma probabilmente era stata una gara molto pesante.  
-Chi non riesci a trovare?- domandò il ragazzo dai capelli tinti urlando da sopra la musica, aveva bevuto anche lui, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto di stare molto meglio del suo amico.  
-Kenma! Ho perso Kenma!  
Bokuto scoppiò a ridere, Kenma non era mai andato alla festa, aveva detto che preferiva restare a casa con i suoi gatti e i suoi videogiochi piuttosto che trovarsi a una festa organizzata da Tendo Satori. Nessuno gli aveva dato torto e Kuro non aveva insistito più di tanto.  
Provò a ricordarlo al suo amico ma questo sembrava intenzionato a non ascoltarlo, tornando a cercare il suo ragazzo.  
Bokuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi prese il suo cellulare e scrisse un messaggio a Kenma dicendogli in che condizioni era il suo ragazzo.  
Kenma rispose praticamente all’istante annunciando “vengo a prenderlo”.  
Sistemato questo casino adocchiò Tsukishima e Yamaguchi che stavano discutendo di qualcosa al tavolo degli alcolici e decise di andare a importunarli.  
Yamaguchi sembrava molto ubriaco, doveva reggersi al biondo per stare in piedi, non riusciva a sentire cosa stessero dicendo ma sembrava che il moro volesse continuare a bere mentre Tsukishima stava cercando di impedirglielo con un cipiglio severo in volto.  
-Ehy, ehy, ehy!- si annunciò arrivandogli di fronte.  
Tsukishima ebbe uno spasmo all’occhio, mentre Yamaguchi ci mise qualche secondo a riconoscerlo.  
-Bokuto!- esclamò infine –Ma non sei geloso del tuo ragazzo?  
Bokuto sbatté le palpebre confuso –Ho un ragazzo?  
-Perché hai il suo nome scritto sulla schiena con l’abbronzatura se non è il tuo ragazzo?- chiese a quel punto il biondo.  
-Perché Kuro è un idiota- poi ci pensò meglio e corrugò la fronte, si rese conto che non vedeva Akaashi da un po' –Perché dovrei essere geloso?- chiese a quel punto tentennando.  
Yamaguchi era ormai poggiato al petto di Tsukishima senza neanche rendersene conto –Poco fa si stava spogliando mentre ballava.  
Bokuto si mosse prima ancora di registrare quello che stava facendo.  
-Akaaaaaashi- urlò quando lo vide senza camicia, due ragazze stavano parlando con lui ma il corvino sembrava più che confuso.  
Bokuto si sentì estremamente protettivo nei suoi confronti, soprattutto quando il ragazzo si girò verso la voce e si illuminò.  
-Bokuto!- lo chiamò con voce strascicata –Ho caldo- mormorò poi appoggiandosi contro di lui quasi alla ricerca di coccole. Le due ragazze li fissarono infastidite e andarono via, probabilmente decidendo che non ne valeva la pena.  
Il volto di Bokuto andò a fuoco, non era di certo preparato a una situazione del genere.  
Sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere molto più veloce e sperò che l’altro ragazzo non se ne accorgesse.  
-Aspetta- il più alto lo afferrò per le braccia e lo scostò dal suo corpo –Ti vado a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua fresca. E… Sai dov’è la tua camicia?  
Akaashi si fissò il petto nudo come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento di essere senza indumento, infine scosse le spalle.  
-Va bene- Bokuto decise che non era una priorità in quel momento –ti prendo dell’acqua, aspetta solo qui.  
Akaashi sembrò mettere il broncio, ma alla fine annuì.  
E mentre Bokuto tornava al tavolo delle bevande, Kenma raggiunse il suo amico.  
-Hai visto Kuro?- domandò come prima cosa, la sua voce era leggermente preoccupata.  
Akaashi non rispose subito, troppo concentrato nel suo mondo ubriaco e Kenma si rese conto delle condizioni del suo amico, corrugò la fronte e chiese –Stai bene?  
Keiji sbuffò incrociando le braccia, sembrava un bambino al quale era stato negato un nuovo giocattolo.  
Se Kenma non l’avesse visto con i propri occhi non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Glielo avrebbe ricordato a vita.  
-Non lo sopporto quello li!- si lamentò il ragazzo indicando un punto impreciso alla sua destra –Sta flirtando con il mio ragazzo! Come si permette di abbracciarlo in quel modo?  
Kenma, totalmente confuso, seguì lo sguardo del suo amico per notare le due figure di Bokuto e Kuro. Il primo stava riempiendo un bicchiere d’acqua mentre il secondo gli era praticamente saltato addosso, le braccia intorno al collo mentre si lamentava di qualcosa.  
Mille domande vorticarono nella testa del biondo, iniziò da quella più importante –Hai detto “il mio ragazzo”? Da quanto Bokuto è il tuo ragazzo?  
Akaashi lo fissò infastidito, come se stesse chiedendo qualcosa di stupidissimo.  
-Da adesso! L’ho appena deciso- poi tornò a fissare la coppia di amici –Se solo quel brutto idiota con la cresta la smettesse di flirtare con lui!  
Kenma soffocò una risata –Guarda che quello è Kuro- provò a spiegare –sai… Fanno sempre così.  
Il broncio di Akaashi si accentuò ancora di più –Perché vuole rubarmelo! È così ovvio!  
-Kuro è il mio ragazzo. Te lo ricordi questo, si?  
Kenma non sapeva se ridere o piangere, si era precipitato li credendo di doversi occupare di un Kuro ubriaco, nessuno gli aveva detto che c’era anche Akaashi nel pacchetto.  
-Che stai dicendo!- si infuriò Keiji come se Kenma avesse appena detto una grandissima cazzata –quello non può essere il tuo ragazzo!  
-E invece…- sospirò il biondo.  
Fortunatamente la coppia decise di tornare nella loro direzione e Kuro spalancò gli occhi non appena si accorse del più piccolo, urlò il suo nome e lo soffocò in un abbraccio mentre piagnucolava di quanto gli era mancato e di quanto si era sentito male al pensiero di averlo perso per sempre.  
Kenma lo baciò con affetto, poi gli prese la mano –Vieni, andiamo a casa.  
E mentre i due si allontanavano Akaashi aveva accentuato il suo broncio e si rifiutava di prendere il bicchiere d’acqua che Bokuto gli stava porgendo.  
-Che succede?- domandò questo confuso.  
-Perché ti metti a flirtare con gli altri se pensi che io sia carino? Dovresti flirtare solo con me.  
Bokuto si irrigidì, quando era uscito quella sera non aveva minimamente pensato che sarebbe potuto arrivare ad avere a una conversazione del genere.  
Soprattutto, neanche nei suoi sogni più strani avrebbe mai immaginato che l’acool avrebbe avuto quell’effetto ad Akaashi.  
-Io non… non stavo flirtando con altri.  
Akaashi strinse gli occhi –Non ci credo!  
Era così carino che a Bokuto venne da ridere –Sono serio!  
-Allora baciami!  
E quello invece lo mandò totalmente in tilt. Probabilmente aveva la stessa faccia che faceva al liceo durante le partite di pallavolo, quando si scordava come fare determinate cose e diventava completamente inutile in campo.  
Akaashi Keiji gli aveva appena chiesto di baciarlo?  
-Non posso- sussurrò piano e in fretta.  
Keiji non riuscì a capire la sua risposta, ma l’avevano sentita diverse persone che gli stavano intorno, perché Bokuto sentì i loro sguardi su di loro e loro risatine.  
-Andiamo a ballare- propose a quel punto al corvino, volendo allontanarlo da quelle prese in giro non troppo velate.  
Akaashi si illuminò felice mentre annuiva velocemente e Bokuto poté solo chiedersi come diavolo fosse ancora single un ragazzo così bello.  
Inoltre, anche se una vocina nella sua testa continuava a dirgli che era stupido perché tutti quanti vedevano ogni giorno Keiji in spiaggia a torso nudo, il fatto che fosse a quella festa senza camicia non gli dava pace.  
Quindi, senza pensarci troppo, decise di togliersi la sua maglia per farla mettere all’altro.  
Non aveva messo in conto però a quanto sarebbe stato carino con i suoi vestiti addosso e non era più sicuro di poter uscire vivo da quella notte.


	13. 12. Quella volta che Daichi si trovò a un appuntamento con più di 20 persone (parte1)

Il giorno prima alla festa Suga e Daichi avevano progettato di vedersi lì come una specie di appuntamento non detto.  
Ma fondamentalmente furono solo i genitori responsabili delle varie situazioni che si erano venute a creare.  
I due ragazzi non riuscirono a fare neanche una conversazione, perché fin da subito Kuro aveva deciso di rompere loro le palle, soprattutto a Daichi. Kenma non sembrava essere in giro e fu davvero difficile levarselo di torno.  
Successivamente Suga venne preso d’assalto da un Hinata che piangeva e borbottava cose contro Kageyama, il ragazzo dai capelli chiari ci mise quasi un’ora per calmarlo.  
Poi Daichi venne chiamato per dividere una lite che era iniziata tra Kyoutani e Semi, il moro non sapeva neanche quale fosse il motivo scatenante, solo che Yahaba e Shirabu erano messi in mezzo per qualche motivo.  
Infine, Noya chiamò Suga perché Tanaka, avendo bevuto troppo alcool, si era sentito male.  
Quindi la serata era ufficialmente finita considerando che Suga dovette portare il ragazzo a casa.  
Daichi decise di accompagnarli, con la speranza che almeno avrebbe potuto salutare Suga di fronte casa, ma anche questo venne sabotato da Tanaka che, ovviamente, decise di vomitare su Suga esattamente davanti al cancello.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari fece una smorfia, portò dentro l’amico e sparì anche lui dentro casa borbottando delle veloci scuse.  
Daichi non riusciva davvero a capire perché il mondo ce l’avesse con lui.  
Così quella mattina si svegliò risoluto decidendo che avrebbe chiesto un appuntamento a Suga per quella stessa sera, anche a costo di doverci provare per ore intere.  
Si stupì non poco quando lo trovò da solo al chiosco per prendere un caffè e si stupì ancora di più quando gli chiese se quella sera fosse libero e volesse andare al festival che facevano a soli 20 minuti di macchina da li, Suga gli rispose con un sorriso che gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto e nessuno li interruppe.  
Daichi sudava freddo, era sicuro che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Erano le 20.30 quando aveva appena finito di allacciarsi le scarpe e spruzzarsi un po' di profumo prima di prendere le chiavi e uscire di casa.  
Il sole era tramontato del tutto e le stradine erano illuminate dalle luci artificiali.  
Scese le scale della sua casa e saltò in aria quando vide Asahi posizionarsi davanti a lui senza avvertirlo, Ennoshita gli era accanto.  
-Finalmente ce l’hai fatta- disse il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi –Makki e gli altri sono partiti da 10 minuti, li ho visti uscire poco fa.  
-Eh?- domandò confuso Daichi mentre uscivano dal cancello e lo chiudevano a chiave dietro di loro, considerando che non c’era nessun altro in casa.  
Si accorse che anche i due ragazzi erano vestiti bene, non proprio eleganti, ma di sicuro non un abbigliamento per stare ai muretti del villaggio per prendere una birra.  
-Per andare al festival- specificò Ennoshita –abbiamo appuntamento a casa di Tanaka, no?  
Daichi era sempre più confuso, corrugando la fronte disse –Io ho appuntamento con Suga, voi cosa c’entrate?  
I due diretti interessati si lanciarono uno sguardo, fu Asahi a rispondere –A noi l’hanno detto Noya e Tanaka.  
Una strana idea stava iniziando a formarsi nella testa del ragazzo, ma non poteva essere, giusto?  
Non ebbe però il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni che erano già arrivati nel luogo prestabilito, il morale di Daichi crollò quando notò diversi mezzi di trasporto posteggiati di fronte il supermercato e ancora più ragazzi in giro.  
-Ehy!- Suga lo raggiunse con un sorriso in volto, stava benissimo con quei pantaloni stretti chiari e la polo azzurra –Scusa, stavo dicendo a Noya e Tanaka che questa sera saremmo andati al festival ed erano così eccitati che quando mi hanno chiesto di poter venire non ho saputo dirgli di no, poi hanno un po' sparso la voce. Non è un problema, vero?  
E probabilmente Daichi non poteva neanche dargli la colpa, era stato lui a non spiegarsi bene e specificare che quello doveva essere un appuntamento.  
Un appuntamento come quello tra due persone che vogliono iniziare a frequentarsi.  
Sospirò piano e sorrise a sua volta –Nessun problema, tranquillo.  
-Quindi? Siamo tutti? Andiamo?- domandò Kuro appoggiandosi alla sua bellissima Scrambler nera, su di essa era seduto Kenma mentre giocava come al solito con il suo cellulare.  
-Manca ancora Shimizu- fece presente Tanaka.  
-Ma se non ha risposto al tuo messaggio di invito- lo prese in giro Noya.  
Qualcuno rise, Tanaka era pronto a rispondere quando fu Hinata a prendere le sue difese sventolando il suo telefono in aria –Viene, mi ha scritto Yachi e dice che stanno arrivando.  
E come se le avesse chiamate le due ragazze girarono l’angolo in quel momento.  
Yachi aveva un grazioso vestitino bianco che andava fino al ginocchio, Shimizu era vestita con dei pantaloncini corti di jeans, un top argentato e degli stivali estivi, Asahi dovette dare un colpo a Tanaka per risvegliarlo e portarlo alla realtà.  
-Perfetto- canticchiò Oikawa –Come ci dividiamo per le macchine? Io vado con Iwa-chan!  
Il diretto interessato si girò a guardarlo male –Ti ricordo che ci sono anche Kunimi e Kindaichi che sono miei ospiti- fece presente.  
I due ragazzi erano arrivati per l’appunto quella mattina e si erano uniti all’uscita di gruppo della serata senza problemi, avevano passato così tante estati da Iwaizumi da conoscere quasi tutti.  
-I bambini possono andare con Makki e Mattsun, loro hanno la macchina, tu hai una moto, comunque non potresti portarli entrambi.  
Iwaizumi assottigliò gli occhi e grugnì infastidito quando si rese conto che l’altro aveva ragione e non sapeva come rispondergli.  
-Chi vuole venire nella mia macchina?- chiese esaltato Bokuto.  
-Noi! Noi!- rispose ancora più esaltato Hinata mentre saltava sul posto, rispondendo per sé e Kageyama.  
Bokuto ne fu felice, poi fissò Akaashi con aspettativa.  
Questo si girò di scatto a cercare Kenma per chiedergli –Posso venire in moto con voi?  
Kuro scoppiò a ridere, Bokuto fece un urlo tradito e poi annunciò –è illegale andare in moto in tre!  
-Sono certo che anche la tua macchina sia illegale- rispose Akaashi in un borbottio non sentito, ma quando vide il volto davvero triste dell’altro sospirò chiudendo gli occhi –e va bene, vengo con te.  
La vitalità del ragazzo dai capelli tinti tornò come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Hinata urlò –Yama, vieni con noi? C’è ancora un posto in macchina.  
Yamaguchi sentì Tsukishima irrigidirsi al suo fianco, sorrise cordiale al ragazzo dai capelli rossi e rispose –No grazie, faccio compagnia a Tsukki sul suo scooter.  
A quel punto Hinata decise di chiederlo a Yachi che dovette accettare un po' titubante.  
-Chi vuole venire in moto con me?- chiese a quel punto Tanaka.  
Il silenzio era denso e nessuno sembrava intenzionato a romperlo fino a quando Shimizu non disse –Vengo io.  
Ci furono un paio di esclamazioni incredule, Suga disse incerto –Kiyoko… guarda che ha preso la patente solo al sesto tentativo.  
La ragazza non batté ciglio mentre si avvicinava a Tanaka per richiedere il casco –Sono sicura che farà attenzione.  
Lui la fissò con uno sguardo ancora più innamorato del solito, poi con voce seria disse –Non ti metterei mai in pericolo.  
Quella scena era diventata talmente intima che quasi tutti distolsero lo sguardo in imbarazzo, Daichi infine disse –quindi con me vengono Suga, Asahi, Noya ed Ennoshita, penso che ci siamo tutti?  
Accertandosi che nessuno fosse rimasto fuori le tre macchine e quattro moto partirono.

Il viaggio nella macchina di Bokuto fu puro inferno per la metà di loro.  
Yachi diventava sempre più terrorizzata a ogni secondo che passava.  
Kageyama aveva gli occhi chiusi e si appoggiava con la testa al telaio del finestrino aperto, sembrava uno che stava cercando in tutti i modi di mantenere la calma e non uccidere qualcuno.  
Tutto questo perché Bokuto e Hinata non facevano altro che urlare prima per scegliere la musica, poi mettendola a tutto volume e cantandoci sopra.  
Akaashi aveva capito che era inutile cercare di fargli abbassare il tono, li avrebbe solo fatti urlare ancora di più.  
Ma quando sentì Hinata chiedere –Accendiamo i led?  
Dovette bloccare la mano di Bokuto che era già corsa al pulsante con un fermo e conciso “no”.

-Ehy gattino- urlò Kuro per farsi sentire da sopra il vento.  
Kenma diede una stratta ai suoi fianchi per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando.  
-Tieniti forte!  
Kenma fece come gli era stato richiesto, nel mentre si avvicinò al suo orecchio per dire –Non superare i limiti, abbiamo dei bambini a casa da crescere. Ma sì, scappiamo via, le mie orecchie potrebbero iniziare a sanguinare per la musica di merda che mette Bokuto.  
La risata di Kuro si perse nel vento, loro furono i primi ad arrivare.

-Tsukki, tutto okay?- chiese Yamaguchi quando si accorse che il suo amico era stato particolarmente silenzioso, la musica dalla macchina di Bokuto si sentiva forte e chiara già da diversi minuti e il suo amico non aveva neanche fatto un commento di disprezzo.  
Tsukishima ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere, infine disse –Se volevi andare con Hinata, potevi farlo.  
Yamaguchi rise –Scherzi? Sto così bene qui con te.  
Si strinse di più contro i suoi fianchi per spiegare meglio il concetto, Tsukishima finalmente si rilassò contro il suo corpo.

-Iwa-chan, sei così figo mentre guidi!  
Per poco la moto non sbandò, Iwaizumi urlò contro di lui –Ti sembrano cose da dire mentre uno sta guidando?  
-Aw- Oikawa strofinò il volto sulla schiena coperta dalla giacca di pelle dell’altro –Iwa-chan si imbarazza per i complimenti.  
L’ “idiota” che Iwaizumi urlò fu facilmente sentito dagli altri mezzi di trasporto che avevano vicini.

-Ma quindi adesso stanno ufficialmente insieme?- domandò Kindaichi sporgendosi verso i sedili anteriori.  
Sia Matsukawa che Hanamaki scoppiarono a ridere.  
-Credi che per loro sarà così facile capirlo?- rispose a tono Mattsun quando riuscì a placare le sue risate.  
Kunimi disse calmo –Iwaizumi non ha mai fatto salire nessuno sulla sua moto. O almeno, nessuno di importante.  
-Questo si che è interessante- rispose Makki con uno strano sorrisetto in volto.

Nel fuoristrada di Daichi i tre ragazzi seduti dietro non avevano smesso di parlare di quello che era successo poco prima tra Tanaka e Shimizu.  
Facendo teorie e supposizioni del perché, dopo anni, la ragazza si stesse interessando a Tanaka adesso.  
Suga non si intromise mai nella loro conversazione, ma li stava sicuramente ascoltando visto che di tanto in tanto rideva a qualche loro frase.  
E quando Noya disse che probabilmente quello si poteva considerare come il primo appuntamento tra loro due, Daichi si rese conto che persino Tanaka aveva avuto un appuntamento con una ragazza, che non lo calcolava da cinque anni, prima di lui e Suga.

Tanaka e Shimizu non parlarono per tutto il tragitto.  
Ma non era un silenzio pensante o imbarazzato, era un silenzio tranquillo.  
Tanaka si stava godendo il calore della ragazza che si stringeva al suo corpo mentre lei si godeva il paesaggio notturno e il vento.  
Quando arrivarono e Tanaka posteggiò a qualche posto di distanza dagli altri, Shimizu scese con agilità dalla moto e si tolse il casco per passarlo al proprietario.  
Tanaka lo afferrò con una mano ma non riuscì a frenare l’altra che si alzò per metterle a posto una ciocca scura.  
Lei fece un piccolo sorriso mentre diceva –guidi bene, possiamo rifarlo qualche volta.  
E mentre quelle parole affondavano Tanaka strabuzzò gli occhi, ma non ebbe tempo di chiederle se fosse un modo per dirgli che poteva chiederle di uscire, perché la ragazza si era già girata per unirsi al gruppo.  
Con un sorriso da ebete, Tanaka fece lo stesso.

Il festival era abbastanza grande, pieno di luci, bancarelle, musica, cibo e giochi.  
Si snodava tutto su una grande strada larga 10 metri, le bancarelle poste da entrambi i lati.  
A intervalli non proprio regolari c’erano degli spiazzi in mezzo agli alberi, con panchine e fontanelle, le luci diminuivano per permettere alle persone di vedere le stelle.  
La prima tappa fu andare a mangiare, trovarono dei tavoli comuni che occuparono unendoli tutti insieme, per poi andare a ordinare nelle diverse bancarelle.  
Fu più una specie di lotta che una cena.  
Oikawa aveva iniziato a rubare il cibo a Iwaizumi, nonostante avessero gusti completamente diversi. E non contento il castano masticava, faceva una smorfia e si lamenta –Iwa-chan, come fai a mangiare questa cosa disgustosa?  
Mentre Iwaizumi gli urlava contro –Nessuno ti ha detto di mangiarlo a tua volta!  
Kindaichi e Kunimi si trovarono in una situazione spiacevole quando quasi finirono seduti accanto a Kageyama, non molti sapevano dei trascorsi che c’erano tra i tre, ma fortunatamente Makki e Mattsun intervennero abbastanza tempestivamente prima di rovinare la serata a tutti.  
Tanaka comprò un quantitativo industriale di cibo per Shimizu e, nonostante la ragazza lo condivise con Yachi, ne avanzò comunque tantissimo che non riuscirono a mangiare.  
Per Tanaka e Noya invece non fu un grosso problema ingozzarsi di cibo.  
Kuro stava litigando con Kenma urlandogli che se non finiva di mangiare la sua porzione di calamari non gli avrebbe dato la crostata alle mele che tanto amava.  
Hinata parlava così animatamente con Yamaguchi che aveva iniziato a sputacchiare ovunque, Ennoshita gli fece presente la situazione, Kageyama borbottò qualcosa su quanto fosse stato idiota a farsi rimproverare in quel modo e, come al solito, iniziarono una lite che interruppe Suga semplicemente prendendogli le teste e sbattendogliele insieme.  
Quando tornò a sedersi accanto a Daichi mormorò –Mi sento come se avessi dei nuovi bambini.  
Daichi rise –Dai, sappiamo tutti che ti piace occuparti di loro.  
-Shh- Suga gli diede una gomitata scherzosa –Non farglielo capire che potrebbero approfittarsene.  
-Non lo fanno già?  
-Ecco appunto!  
Risero e la conversazione continuò senza problemi, con l’aggiunta di Asahi di tanto in tanto.  
Daichi si rese sempre più conto di quanto fosse facile parlare con Suga.  
Alle bancarelle Bokuto era tornato a fare la fila dopo essersi ingozzato del suo cibo e aveva chiesto ad Akaashi di fargli compagnia.  
Mentre meditava su cosa prendere e chiedeva al corvino cosa volesse, con le sue continue proteste “sono pieno, Bokuto, davvero non voglio prendere altro”, una voce femminile chiamò il nome di Bokuto.  
Entrambi i ragazzi si girarono a quel nome posto come una domanda, si trovarono davanti due ragazze molto graziose.  
Quella che aveva parlato aveva i capelli castano chiaro intrecciati, quando lo vide strabuzzò gli occhi e sorrise –Sei davvero tu! Da quanto non ci si vede?  
L’altra ragazza si limitò a un saluto con le mano, aveva i capelli rossi e lisci che le arrivavano alle spalle, non aveva parlato perché aveva la bocca piena di Onigiri.  
-RAGAZZE!- urlò Bokuto ancora più felice, afferrandole per la vita con ciascun braccio e alzandole da terra.  
Akaashi si preoccupò che la ragazza che stava mangiando soffocasse, ma sembrò riuscire a gestire bene la situazione.  
-Che ci fate qui? Siete da sole?- domandò curioso quando le lasciò andare.  
La ragazza rossa scosse la testa, poi finalmente ingoiò il boccone e parlò –Siamo qui con Konoha e Komi, vuoi venire a salutarli?  
-Certo!  
Akaashi si sentì a disagio e fuori posto, stava per tornare al tavolo con la loro comitiva quando Bokuto gli prese la mano e lo tirò con sé –Vieni, ti faccio conoscere i miei ex compagni del liceo.  
E nonostante il leggero rossore sul viso, Akaashi non poté far nient’altro che seguirlo.  
-Guardate chi ho trovato- annunciò la ragazza dai capelli chiari arrivando al tavolo dove erano seduti altri due ragazzi.  
E la scena alla quale Akaashi assistette fu una serie di urla e abbracci.  
La ragazza dai capelli castani si passò una mano sul viso, ma stava ridendo –di certo non mi mancava tutto questo casino.  
Quando finalmente si calmarono Bokuto domandò fissando gli amici –Quindi voi non vi siete mai persi di vista?  
-Diciamo che è una storia lunga, ma in breve adesso siamo qui in una specie di appuntamento- l’ultima parte era detta in modo quasi tentennante mentre fissava le ragazze.  
Queste non sembravano molto imbarazzate della risposta e alzarono le spalle dandogli ragione.  
-Anche tu?- chiese a quel punto sempre il ragazzo più basso, adocchiando finalmente Akaashi dietro di lui.  
Bokuto si girò sorpreso, come se si fosse dimenticato di aver portato Akaashi con lui.  
-Noi siamo qui con tutti i nostri amici- e indicò il tavolo con gli altri più lontano –Un mio amico, Kuro, ve lo ricordate? Era il capitano del Nekoma! Comunque, mi ha invitato a stare per l’estate a casa a mare da lui, si trova nel villaggio a 20 minuti di strada da qui, Akaashi è amico del ragazzo del mio amico, Kenma, era sempre del Nekoma, il piccolo setter con i capelli tinti male che sembrava un budino, quindi conviviamo per questo periodo.  
I ragazzi sembravano confusi da quello che aveva detto, probabilmente aveva messo in mezzo troppe volte la parola “amico” e aveva divagato parecchio, ma sembravano abituati ai modi di fare di Bokuto.  
Keiji inoltre si rese conto che Bokuto aveva evitato di dire cosa fosse Akaashi per lui. Il suo rossore aumentò.  
La ragazza dai capelli chiari scrutò Akaashi, poi gli sorrise e gli porse la mano –Visto che questo maleducato non ha intenzione di presentarci, faccio da sola. Sono Kaori Suzumeda, lei è Yukie Shirofuku.  
Indicò l’altra ragazza che aveva ripreso a mangiare, Akaashi non capiva come potesse essere così magra, ma sorrise a sua volta e le strinse la mano –Sono Akaashi Keiji, è un piacere conoscervi.  
-Io sono Komi Haruki- si intromise il ragazzo più basso.  
-E io Akinori Konoha- disse infine l’ultimo –sembri un ragazzo tranquillo e composto, spero che Bokuto non ti faccia impazzire. Insomma, sai che puoi anche dire di no a tutte le sue richieste, vero?  
-Ehy!- protestò offeso Bokuto, nessuno sembrò ascoltarlo.  
Akaashi abbozzò un sorriso –Ne terrò conto.  
-Akaaaashi- piagnucolò ancora di più Bokuto, ma nessuno lo ascoltò neanche in quel caso.  
Infine le due coppie li invitarono a sedersi un po' con loro e tra vecchi ricordi e chiacchiere rimasero a parlare per diverso tempo, con la promessa, quando si divisero, che avrebbero provato a passare qualche giornata a mare prima o poi.  
Akaashi non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se non si stessero comportando come una coppia.


	14. 13. Quella volta che Daichi si trovò a un appuntamento con più di 20 persone (parte2)

Una volta che tutti ebbero finito di mangiare, avevano iniziato a girare tra le bancarelle e giochi disperdendosi.  
Kuro aveva le braccia piene di peluche mentre Kenma svuotava il gioco dell’artiglio, aveva detto “è semplice, basta capire il meccanismo come nei videogiochi” e gli era bastato muovere un po' il braccio meccanico con i pulsanti per prenderci la mano.  
Avrebbe continuato a giocare se il proprietario non li avesse cacciati via.  
-Che ne facciamo di tutti questi?- chiese a quel punto Kuro cercando di non far cadere i premi dalle sue braccia.  
Kenma li guardò per bene, estrasse un gatto tigrato dal mucchio annunciando –Io voglio questo, gli altri possiamo regalarli.  
E fu così che Yamaguchi ricevette un peluche di dinosauro perché “Aaaah, a Tsukki sono sempre piaciuti i dinosauri” e Kenma gliel’aveva dato senza problemi dicendogli di regalarlo al biondo.  
Hinata ricevette una carota con degli occhi e delle braccia stilizzate, Kageyama disse che era perfetta per lui e Hinata rispose prendendo il peluche di una mucca dal mucchio per regalarglielo.  
A Bokuto venne dato un gufo, mentre Akaashi cercava di nascondere le sue risate per la velata presa in giro del suo amico.  
Oikawa strillò quando vide i due peluche degli alieni e Kenma fu più che felice di darglieli, la parte difficile venne quando il castano cercò di convincere Iwaizumi a prenderne uno.  
Yachi ricevette il peluche di un sole e Suga quello di un cane.  
Matsukawa chiese di poter prendere il peluche di Winnie the Pooh per poi regalarlo a Hanamaki.  
Tanaka non prese nulla perché aveva deciso di voler vincere qualcosa lui stesso per Shimizu.  
Si impegnò dando il massimo nel gioco dove si dovevano colpire più lattine con le pistole a palline, l’unica cosa che riuscì a vincere però fu un portachiavi.  
Era depresso per la situazione, ma quando la ragazza scelse quello con una palla di pallavolo e lo ringraziò con un sorriso, la sua giornata tornò a migliorare.  
Hinata vinse tre pesci rossi in un gioco di pesca, Yamaguchi fece lo stesso, ma li regalò a una bambina che non aveva vinto nulla, sia perché stava piangendo sia perché lui non era certo di riuscire a far sopravvivere dei pesci, non con Float comunque.  
Hinata passò la successiva mezz’ora a cercare dei nomi perfetti per i tre, per non parlare del dramma quando uno di questi morì.  
Kindaichi convinse Iwaizumi a fare il gioco per vedere la propria forza.  
Quel gioco dove dovevi dare un pugno alla palla da boxe e sullo schermo spuntava un punteggio.  
Iwaizumi all’inizio non sembrava molto convinto, ma dopo vari incoraggiamenti decise di accontentarli, si alzò le maniche della maglia a maniche corte che indossava, arrotolandole sulle spalle e fletté i muscoli per colpire il bersaglio.  
Inutile dire che fece il record della serata raccogliendo diversi applausi dal piccolo pubblico che si era fermato per guardarlo.  
Hanamaki appoggiò il braccio sulla spalla di Oikawa e con un sorrisetto divertito lo avvertì –Guarda che stai sbavando.  
Il diretto interessato neanche cercò di fingere che non fosse così mentre manteneva lo sguardo fissò su Iwaizumi, il quale sembrava imbarazzato dal proprietario del gioco che al microfono stava elogiando il suo nuovo record, disse in un mormorio –Dio, da quelle braccia mi farei sbattere su qualsiasi superficie disponibile.  
Kindaichi, che si trovava a portata d’orecchio, soffocò con la sua saliva.  
Poco dopo un bambino che poteva avere dai 10 ai 13 anni si fermò davanti a Kenma, strabuzzò gli occhi e lo indicò mentre iniziava a dire a sua madre –Mamma! Mamma! Lui è Kodzuken!  
E fu così che Kenma, con le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, si trovò a gestire un suo piccolo fan, l’imbarazzo aumentò quando sentì Kuro ridere da qualche parte al suo fianco. Parlarono per diversi minuti dull’ultimo gioco che stava recensendo, poi gli fece un autografo e gli regalò il peluche di gatto che aveva scelto per sé stesso.  
Quando la famiglia si allontanò Kuro prese la mano di Kenma –Pensavo che lo volessi tu quel peluche.  
-È un mio fan, saprà prendersene cura.  
-Così adorabile- borbottò l’altro lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli.  
Infine si divisero in dei piccoli gruppetti, ognuno aveva voglia di fare cose differenti e non avevano tutto quel tempo, stabilirono quindi un orario per rivedersi al parcheggio e presero diverse strade.  
Akaashi non era certo di come si fosse ritrovato solo con Bokuto, sapeva solo che l’attimo prima l’aveva seguito mentre si avvicinava a una fontanella per bere e l’attimo dopo tutti gli altri erano scomparsi.  
La fontanella in questione era in mezzo a una delle tante radure, la gente era molto di meno e comunque abbastanza lontano da loro, quindi Akaashi decise di esprimere tutti i dubbi che lo attanagliavano da quando si era svegliato quella mattina.  
-Bokuto- lo chiamò incerto.  
Bokuto alzò lo sguardo su di lui, con il braccio si asciugò le labbra dalle gocce che gli stavano cadendo sul mento –Dimmi.  
-Riguardo a ieri sera…- un leggero rossore coprì le guance di Bokuto, ma lo sguardo di Akaashi era basso e c’era poca luce perché lo notasse –Puoi dirmi quello che è successo?  
-Uh?- Bokuto si aspettava diverse domande, ma non proprio quella –non ricordi nulla?  
Akaashi scosse la testa imbarazzato.  
-Allora come sai di dover chiedere a me?  
Akaashi si passò una mano tra i capelli –Mi sono svegliato indossando una tua maglia… Immagino che debba significare qualcosa.  
Bokuto non rispose subito e il corvino continuò –Spero di… non averti messo a disagio o aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Sorrise e lo rassicurò tranquillo –Non preoccuparti, non hai fatto nulla che non avrei fatto anch’io.  
Akaashi lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre, poi fece presente –Questa non è una vera risposta.  
Bokuto rise –Se vieni con me sulla ruota panoramica, ti dico cosa mi hai detto.  
Akaashi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non poté far nient’altro se non seguirlo.

Quando Kenma adocchiò lo zucchero filato colorato a forma di gatto che stavano facendo in una bancarella, strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso e si girò a guardare Kuro.  
Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere nulla, i suoi occhi parlavano da sé.  
Kuro rise, aveva mangiato solo poco prima il suo pezzo di crostata alle mele, ma non glielo ricordò e si mise in fila per comprargli il nuovo dolce.  
E quando il biondo lo ricevette sembrava più felice di un bambino a Natale.  
Prima ancora di mangiarlo gli fece un set fotografico con il cellulare e poi diede finalmente il primo morso.  
Nel frattempo si erano spostati per sedersi su una panchina più appartata, aveva iniziato a soffiare il vento più fresco e, nonostante fosse un sollievo dopo quelle giornate afose, Kenma si strinse comunque contro il corpo del suo ragazzo.  
Kuro gli mise il braccio intorno alle spalle mentre accettava il dolce che gli era stato offerto e mordeva un orecchio del gatto direttamente dalle mani di Kenma.  
Questo fece un leggero broncio per aver preso proprio quella parte, ma non se ne lamentò solo perché era stato lui a comprarglielo.  
-Ieri mi ha scritto Yamamoto, ho visto il messaggio stamattina, chiedeva se potevano farsi qualche giorno come l’anno scorso.  
-Lui, Fukunaga e Inuoka?- domandò Kenma per accertarsene, mentre finiva di leccare il bastoncino.  
-Si, al solito- rispose Kuro.  
-Per me possono stare tutto il tempo che vogliono, ma sanno di doversi accampare sul divano o in giardino e sparire quando faccio le mie dirette, si?  
Kuro rise –Bè si, dovrebbero essere abituati.  
Kenma alzò le spalle –Se a loro sta bene… sono talmente alti che neanche per uno di loro va bene il divano- rimase qualche secondo in silenzio perso nei suoi pensieri, poi li disse ad alta voce –Stavo pensando a quella casa dove si era incastrato Yaku. Kinoshita ha detto che non viene quasi mai affittata, sarà piccola ma se hanno i soldi e vogliono restare di più, potrebbero prenderla per qualche settimana. Non che non li voglia in casa, ma penso che possano vivere meglio così.  
-Mmmh- Kuro ci pensò su –In effetti non è una cattiva idea.  
-E Yamamoto potrebbe finalmente portare le ragazze li. Inoltre, se Bokuto e Akaashi iniziano a scopare diventerà imbarazzante per noi, figurati per loro.  
Kenma alzò un sopracciglio fissandolo curioso –Cosa sai di preciso?  
-Oggi pomeriggio Bokuto mi ha raccontato di ieri sera…  
-Di te che vai fuori di testa perché non mi trovi?- lo prese in giro Kenma.  
Kuro ebbe la decenza di arrossire –Anche… Ma non sai quello che gli ha detto Akaashi!  
Kenma rise –E tu non sai quello che Akaashi ha detto a me!  
E passarono la serata così, a parlare e scherzare un po' di tutto. Ed erano proprio questi i momenti quotidiani in cui ricordavano perché erano innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

Akaashi ringraziò l’addetto alla giostra che gli chiuse la sbarra e controllò che fosse in sicurezza.  
La ruota panoramica iniziò a girare e solo a quel punto Akaashi domandò nuovamente –Quindi? Perché devi raccontarmi quello che è successo ieri qui sopra?  
Bokuto sorrise –Perché così non puoi scappare.  
Le mani del corvino si strinsero sulla sbarra in metallo. Non era più sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
Ma non disse nulla e lasciò che Bokuto continuasse.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli tinti aveva alzato lo sguardo per fissare le stelle, Akaashi le poteva vedere brillare nei suoi occhi, senza togliere lo sguardo dal cielo iniziò a parlare –In realtà non hai davvero nulla di cui preoccuparti- gli fece presente –Eri abbastanza ubriaco quando ti ho trovato. Eri anche senza camicia, dicevi che avevi caldo e ti ho preso un bicchiere d’acqua. Poi abbiamo ballato e ti ho prestato la mia maglia. Hai detto diverse cose, ma eri davvero molto ubriaco, quindi non ci ho dato molto peso…  
Akaashi lo scrutò a fondo, era sicuro che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
-Dimmi cosa ti ho detto.  
Bokuto cedette quasi subito, sospirò e imbarazzato gli lanciò un breve sguardo –Mi hai chiesto di baciarti.  
Ad Akaashi mancò il respiro. Quasi tentennante chiese –E tu non l’hai fatto?  
-Certo che no!- si infervorò l’altro, come se lo stesse accusando di qualcosa di orribile –Non volevo di certo che fosse quello il nostro primo bacio! Te ne saresti potuto pentire o, peggio ancora, prendertela con me per essermene approfittato!  
Il corpo di Keiji stava andando a fuoco. Bokuto era talmente prezioso…  
-Ma se tu lo volessi ancora… potrei baciarti adesso.  
E Akaashi sapeva di conoscere tantissimi motivi per il quale non sarebbe stata una buona idea.  
Ma era su una ruota panoramica con il ragazzo per il quale aveva una cotta, le stelle brillavano nei suoi occhi, i fuochi d’artificio furono sparati in cielo proprio in quel momento e Akaashi si sentiva così tanto dentro un commedia romantica da poter solo rispondere “sì”.  
E il bacio che ne seguì, probabilmente grazie anche a tutto il contesto appena descritto, fu perfetto.  
Talmente bello che Akaashi era certo non l’avrebbe mai più dimenticato.  
Quando si staccarono, Bokuto lo stava fissando come se fosse tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.  
Akaashi si sentì tremendamente in colpa, ma sapeva di dover mettere subito le cose in chiaro per non illuderlo ulteriormente e, dopo essersi morso il labbro, sussurrò –Non posso iniziare una relazione.  
-Eh? Perché?- domandò Bokuto davvero confuso.  
Akaashi non rispose, non era un argomento che avrebbe trattato, non ne aveva parlato neanche con Kenma, di sicuro non ne voleva parlare con Bokuto. Non in quel momento comunque.  
Bokuto però non sembrò offendersi o preoccuparsi di quella reazione.  
Si ritrovò a chiedere –Allora perché non stiamo insieme solo questa estate?  
Akaashi lo fissò quasi scioccato –Cosa?  
-Si, sai… Tu mi piaci e io ti piaccio. E vivremo nella stessa casa per i prossimi due mesi. Perché quindi non rendere le cose facili? Un sacco di persone hanno delle storie estive.  
Keiji era sicuro che Bokuto non era il tipo di persona da avere una “semplice storia estiva” e sapeva anche che tutto quello non sarebbe finito per nulla bene, ma era una proposta talmente allettante che decise di ignorare i vari campanelli d’allarme e si ritrovò a rispondere –Va bene.

Quando infine tornarono al villaggio non era neanche troppo tardi.  
Si erano salutati precedentemente quindi ognuno tornò direttamente nella propria casa.  
Sia Daichi che Hanamaki posteggiarono nello stesso momento uno di fronte all’altro.  
I ragazzi iniziarono a scendere dalla macchina e il silenzio della notte era interrotto dai lamenti di Oikawa che si lamentava di Iwaizumi.  
-È proprio stronzo- stava dicendo –che gli costava lasciarmi a casa?  
La coppia che viveva con lui sospirò afflitta dal suo comportamento –Ma se abbiamo lasciato Kunimi e Kindaichi a casa sua, era normale che tu dovessi venire con noi in macchina, poi per cosa ti stai lamentando? 100 metri?  
Oikawa non sapeva come ribattere, quindi si limitò a mettere il broncio, incrociare le braccia e dirigersi dentro casa.  
-E non mettermi il broncio in quel modo!- lo inseguì Hanamaki come se stesse rimproverando un figlio.  
Matsukawa si scusò con gli altri, li salutò e si chiuse il portoncino alle spalle per seguire dentro gli altri due.  
Nel frattempo dalla macchina di Daichi erano scesi tutti, Asahi stava cercando le chiavi per aprire il cancelletto mentre Ennoshita e Noya erano nel pieno di una conversazione su Tanaka e Shimizu.  
Daichi fece segno con la testa a Suga di farsi un po' più distanti per parlare e, quando si ritrovarono uno di fronte all’altro, Daichi si mise le mani in tasca e abbassò lo sguardo quasi in imbarazzo.  
Gli aveva chiesto di lui di seguirlo ma in realtà non aveva idea di cosa dirgli.  
Suga lo tolse dal suo impaccio guardandolo con un gran sorriso per poi parlare per primo –Grazie per avermi invitato, è stato divertente.  
-Sì, sai…- il moro si passò una mano tra i capelli corti, Suga lo fissò curioso aspettando che continuasse.  
-In realtà…- e Daichi voleva davvero dirgli tutto, dirgli che quello doveva essere un appuntamento perché si era interessato a lui dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.  
Gli avrebbe detto ogni cosa, se solo la voce di una ragazza non avesse chiamato il suo nome.  
E Daichi sapeva di poter riconoscere quella voce ovunque.  
Suga la notò prima ancora di lui, alzò un sopracciglio quando vide la nuova ragazza dai capelli corti correre, Daichi fece in tempo a girarsi verso di lei che questa gli saltò addosso facendosi prendere in braccio mentre lo abbracciava.  
-Yui?- domandò il moro sorpreso –Che ci fai qui?  
La ragazza rimise i piedi a terra, ma rimase abbastanza vicina al corpo del ragazzo –Sono tornata- disse, come se questo spiegasse tutto –Avevo scritto ad Asahi chiedendogli dove potessi trovarti e lui ha detto che eravate fuori, quindi ti stavo aspettando.  
Quando Daichi si girò per fulminare con lo sguardo il diretto interessato, questo abbassò la testa in una muta scusa.  
La ragazza nel frattempo vide Suga e iniziò a parlare con lui –Oh scusa, che maleducata, sono Yui Michimiya, la ragazza di Daichi, tu sei?  
E Suga non riuscì a rispondere, le parole gli rimasero bloccate in gola quando si congelò nel sentire “la ragazza di Daichi”.  
Fortunatamente lei non si accorse della sua reazione perché Daichi aveva subito corretto –Ci siamo lasciati due anni fa.  
Lei sventolò la mano in aria come se non fosse importante –Dettagli. Non ci siamo mai lasciati ufficialmente, ci siamo allontanati. Ma adesso sono di nuovo qui.  
Suga si schiarì la gola, non era certo di voler ancora rimanere li –Probabilmente avrete tanto di cui parlare- fece uno dei suoi tanti sorrisi di circostanza –vi lascio soli.  
-Suga aspetta- lo richiamò Daichi quando Suga gli aveva già dato le spalle.  
-Tranquillo, ci vediamo domani a mare. Buonanotte ragazzi.  
Si incamminò verso casa con Nishinoya che gli trotterellava accanto dopo aver augurato anche lui la buonanotte agli altri.  
Suga per un attimo ebbe paura che le sue emozioni potessero essere lette abbastanza facilmente, ma Noya era ancora perso nel suo mondo e nei suoi monologhi su Shimizu e su quanto Tanaka fosse fortunato, talmente preso che Suga non dovette neanche fingere di ascoltarlo e dargli delle risposte.  
Si rese conto che quello con Daichi era partito come un flirt quasi scherzoso, non credeva che sarebbero mai arrivati a qualcosa.  
Ma quando quella ragazza era spuntata dal nulla, ci era rimasto talmente male da capire che non vedeva più quel flirt come uno scherzo da ormai diversi giorni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo solo dirvi di non odiare Yui, è un bel personaggio e non sarà stronza (nonostante la sua entrata in scena), non vuole mettersi in mezzo alla Daisuga e capirete più avanti perché ha detto quelle cose. Per la coppia invece mi dispiace un sacco (ma mi diverto anche) di averli sempre interrotti, ma questo li farà legare ancora di più. Già Suga è passato dal pensare di volere una relazione estiva al rendersi conto che forse vuole di più.  
> Alla prossima! Deh


	15. 14. Quella volta che Yamaguchi li fece preoccupare...

Yamaguchi aveva visto il cambiamento nel comportamento di Tsukishima. Lo conosceva da così tanti anni che anche la minima cosa per lui era evidente.  
Il problema però era che non capiva cosa non andava, se l’avesse saputo avrebbe trovato un modo per sistemare la situazione. Perché teneva a Tsukki più di quanto la gente pensasse.  
All’inizio credeva che fosse l’insistenza di Kuro e Bokuto a voler diventare amico del biondo a dargli fastidio, ma facilmente si accorse che non era quello il problema, se a Tsukishima fosse dispiaciuta la loro compagnia sarebbe stato più scontroso e fastidioso.  
A Yamaguchi faceva piacere che il biondo si stesse legando con altre persone, doveva ammettere che inizialmente era stato geloso, ma era passato quasi subito. Solo un idiota non avrebbe notato quanto Kuro amasse Kenma mentre Bokuto era così preso da Akaashi da essere ovvio.  
Yamaguchi era venuto a patti con i suoi sentimenti da diverso tempo, sapeva che a Tsukishima non era mai interessato nulla del genere, quindi si era limitato a non dire niente, preferiva reprimere quello che provava piuttosto che provarci e perderlo definitivamente.  
Ma erano ormai diversi giorni che sentiva che lo stava perdendo comunque, che Tsukki era diventato più sfuggente, più cupo e parlava di meno anche con lui.  
La situazione esplose infine la sera del festival, dopo che tornarono a casa.  
Tsukishima posteggiò il suo scooter di fronte casa e il tragitto dentro fu silenzioso.  
Float si svegliò quando li sentì rincasare, gli fece le feste per poi sistemarsi nella sua cuccia aspettando che anche loro andassero a dormire prima di riappisolarsi.  
Yamaguchi sentiva la tensione nell’aria, come l’aveva sentita per tutta la sera.  
-Oi Tsukki- chiamò con un leggero sorriso incerto in volto –Ti sei divertito?  
Tsukishima stava salendo al piano di sopra, si bloccò e lo fissò, dopo qualche secondo disse con il suo solito tono –Perché questa domanda?  
-Ah…- le sue lentiggini sparirono dietro il rossore mentre abbassava lo sguardo e si torturava le mani –non sembravi molto felice… sai, se non ti piace stare con loro, non dobbiamo andare per forza alle uscite che propongono.  
La mascella di Kei si contrasse –Tu volevi andarci.  
Si pentì all’istante di aver usato quel tono di accusa. Era quello che voleva dire, ma non quello che Yamaguchi intese.  
Tadashi infatti arrossì sentendosi ancora più in colpa, si strinse le braccia al petto e mormorò –Sarei potuto andare con Hinata e Yachi.  
E fu in quel momento che qualcosa si spezzò.  
Tsukishima non aveva mai alzato la voce, non lo fece neanche quella volta.  
Ma Tadashi sapeva che quel tono, quella furia nei suoi occhi, era peggio di sentirlo urlare.  
-Sai cosa? Allora dovresti trasferirti da Hinata o da Yachi, sono sicuro che lei sarebbe super felice di condividere il letto con te!  
E prima che il moro potesse rispondere in qualche modo, Kei sparì nella sua stanza sbattendo forte la porta.  
Tadashi non si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere fino a quando Float non lo raggiunse per cercare di consolarlo.  
Passò tutta la notte abbracciato al suo cane.

Il mattino successivo non si scambiarono troppe frasi.  
Quando Yamaguchi uscì dalla sua stanza, Kei era già alzato da diverso tempo, aveva preparato la colazione e aveva già mangiato.  
Aveva lasciato il cibo sul tavolo per l’altro ragazzo, ma lo evitò prendendo subito Float e annunciando che l’avrebbe portato a fare una passeggiata.  
Yamaguchi non riuscì a mettere nulla nello stomaco se non un morso di un biscotto.  
Quando il biondo tornò aveva un’espressione imperscrutabile, annunciò –C’è Hinata fuori che ti aspetta per scendere a mare.  
Tadashi sussultò, si alzò dal tavolo e provò a dire –Tsukki…- ma il biondo era tornato a chiudersi nella sua stanza.  
Yamaguchi indossò il costume e raggiunse Hinata, non aveva portato l’ombrellone e Tsukishima non si fece vedere per tutta la mattinata.  
All’ora di pranzo chiese a Hinata e Yachi se volessero mangiare in spiaggia comprando dei panini già pronti dalla panineria vicino l’ingresso del villaggio.  
Hinata ne fu più che entusiasta e si formò un discreto gruppetto che seguì il loro esempio.  
Suga rifiutò e sembrava che per quel giorno stesse cercando di evitare in tutti i modi Daichi. Non che Tadashi ci pensò più di tanto, aveva già i suoi problemi ai quali badare.  
Ma prima di tornare a casa il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari lo prese da parte e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per conforto mentre chiedeva –Va tutto bene?  
Tadashi abbozzò un sorriso –Sì, certo.  
Suga sapeva che gli stava mentendo, Yamaguchi glielo poteva leggere sul volto, ma decise di limitarsi a stringergli la spalla –Se hai bisogno di parlare, sono qui.  
La giornata continuò fino a quando non si fece un orario decente per montare le reti e iniziare le partite di pallavolo del pomeriggio.  
Yamaguchi accettò la proposta di Hinata di giocare in squadra con lui. Erano contro Kunimi e Kindaichi che, arrivati solo il giorno prima, non avevano ancora fatto neanche una partita.  
Inizialmente la squadra di Hinata stava perdendo, ma ebbero solo bisogno di trovare il giusto ritmo per capire di funzionare abbastanza bene insieme.  
Erano piccoli e agili, le palle float di Yamaguchi e le veloci di Hinata erano le migliori armi, non se la cavavano troppo bene in ricezione ma non erano così male da non riuscire a compensare con tutto il resto.  
Tadashi però decise di fare solo un set, si scusò con Hinata che gli rispose di non preoccuparsi, alla fine Kageyama non perse tempo a prendere il suo posto.  
La tensione era evidente sul campo, probabilmente sarebbe stata una bella partita da vedere. Yamaguchi però non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi.  
Aveva mal di testa e caldo, pensava che fosse il poco cibo che aveva preso a pranzo e la notte quasi insonne, ma si rese conto che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto stare tutto il giorno sotto il sole.  
Era vero che la sua pelle era abbastanza scura per non scottarsi, ma ciò non significava che il suo organismo non ne potesse risentire comunque.  
I suoi pensieri sfumarono velocemente quando si accorse di Tsukishima di fronte a lui, non era certo da quanto tempo fosse in spiaggia, quello di cui era certo era che lo stava fissando e il suo sguardo sembrava quasi… preoccupato.  
Il biondo aprì la bocca per dirgli qualcosa. Hinata però sfruttò proprio quel momento per urlare contro di lui, usando il tempo in cui Kindaichi correva per andare a recuperare la palla –Oi Tsukishima? Hai visto la partita che ho fatto con Yamaguchi?  
Tsukishima si limitò a schioccare la lingua e rinunciare a tutto quello che voleva dire.  
Yamaguchi voleva chiamarlo, ma proprio in quel momento nell’altro campo Kuro aveva deciso di voler sfidare due ragazzi dello Shiratorizawa, Shirabu e Tendo, per poi chiedere a gran voce chi volesse giocare con lui.  
E Tsukishima, stupendo tutti, rispose prima di Bokuto.  
-Gioco io.  
A Yamaguchi gli si strinse lo stomaco quando si rese conto che il biondo aveva volontariamente preso parte a una partita pur di evitarlo.  
Sentì delle lacrime pungere nei suoi occhi. Non si sarebbe però messo a piangere lì, quindi con fatica si alzò e annunciò a nessuno in particolare che stava portando Float a fare una passeggiata.  
Kei non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso mentre il moro prendeva il guinzaglio di Float e lo spronava a fare un giro.  
L’animale sembrava combattuto tra il voler restare in spiaggia a giocare con la palla al correre in giro per le vie, alla fine decise di ascoltare il suo padrone e seguirlo.  
Tsukishima non l’aveva perso di vista neanche per un secondo e quando il ragazzo sparì dalla sua visuale si preparò a battere, colpendo la palla con più cattiveria e forza di quanto fosse necessario.  
Avevano appena cambiato campo dopo i primi cinque punti quando l’abbaiare di Float si fece rapidamente più forte e vicino.  
Passarono solo pochi secondi prima che il cane spuntasse dalla stradina e corresse a perdifiato verso di loro.  
Tsukishima sospirò mentre la vedeva invadere il campo –Sei di nuovo scappata da Yama?- domandò mentre le saltava addosso. Perché non era una novità che facesse di testa sua e corresse a invadere i campi di pallavolo per divertirsi, quello ormai era risaputo.  
Capì ben presto però che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando registrò che Float non stava scodinzolando e non stava inseguendo la palla che era a solo pochi metri da lei. Il cane aveva morso il suo costume a pantaloncini largo e aveva iniziato a tirarlo ringhiando.  
-Float calmati- provò ad ammonirlo il biondo.  
E fu certo che qualcosa non andava quando il cane non l’ascoltò, cosa che non aveva mai fatto.  
Si impuntò di tirarlo ancora di più e Kei quasi cadde in avanti.  
Sentì il suo cuore martellargli nel petto, era successo qualcosa a Yamaguchi.  
Quando Float capì che l’avrebbe seguito si girò e tornò a correre ripercorrendo la strada da dove era arrivato.  
Molti lo seguirono, la partita completamente abbandonata.  
Dovette girare la prima curva prima di trovare Yamaguchi a terra privo di sensi, Float era di fronte a lui, la coda dritta e le orecchie in aria mentre abbaiava di continuo.  
-TADASHI!- urlò con urgenza Kei gettandosi in ginocchio al suo fianco e prendendolo tra le braccia.  
Il ragazzo svenuto aveva il corpo percorso da brividi e la sua pelle era bollente al tatto.  
Shirabu si inginocchiò al suo fianco e con calma e precisione portò una mano a controllare la temperatura dalla fronte sudata del malato, mentre con l’altra sentiva il battito dal polso.  
Tsukishima lo fissò non capendo.  
Shirabu spiegò senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo “paziente” –Sono al quarto anno di medicina. Sono abbastanza certo che abbia preso l’insolazione, i sintomi ci sono tutti. Non voglio allarmarti, ma dovresti portarlo in ospedale.  
Tsukishima annuì meccanicamente, la sua mente così confusa e preoccupata al momento che era felice che qualcuno gli stesse dicendo cosa fare.  
Sentì una mano sulla schiena nuda, Suga gli stava parlando –Daichi è andato a prendere la macchina, ti accompagniamo noi.  
Shirabu si rivolse direttamente a Suga –è disidratato, provate a farlo bere mentre vi avviate. E per quanto tremi, ha il colpo surriscaldato, quindi non lo coprite perché non ha freddo.  
Tsukishima si alzò tenendo il ragazzo tra le braccia stringendoselo al petto come se fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso.


	16. 15. ...e Tsukishima comprese i propri errori

Quando Kenma arrivò in spiaggia quel pomeriggio erano le sei passate. Aveva detto a Kuro e gli altri di precederlo quasi due ore prima perché lui doveva registrare un video per il suo canale.  
Capì subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando trovò il suo ragazzo e Bokuto seduti all’ombra su dei teli, Float era in mezzo a loro ma sembrava troppo depresso per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Kenma li raggiunse sedendosi tra le gambe di Kuro –Che succede?- domandò piano.  
Bokuto aveva una palla in mano e stava provando a convincere Float a giocare con lui, ma il cane non sembrava neanche vederlo, aveva la testa tra le zampe anteriori, le orecchie e la coda bassa.  
Akaashi mise una mano sulla spalla di Bokuto e, quando il ragazzo si girò verso di lui, scosse la testa dicendo piano –Lasciala stare, non è in vena di giocare.  
Poi si sedette a gambe incrociate esattamente di fronte l’animale e allungò una mano verso di lei, dopo che fu annusato senza troppo entusiasmo Akaashi passò a farle le coccole sulla testa.  
Kuro rispose infine alla domanda di Kenma.  
-Yamaguchi si è sentito male probabilmente prendendo un’insolazione. Daichi e Suga si sono proposti di accompagnarlo in ospedale e sono ancora li. Tsukki ci ha chiesto di tenere Float per loro.  
Kenma annuì stringendo con entrambe le mani il braccio di Kuro che si era posizionato intorno a lui.  
Float si alzò leggermente e fece qualche passo avanti solo per ricadere tra le gambe di Akaashi e farsi coccolare meglio, guaì disperato spezzando il cuore a tutti.  
-Le manca il suo padrone- sussurrò Akaashi a nessuno in particolare mentre continuava a passargli le mani sul pelo lungo per calmarla.  
Era una scena adorabile e Bokuto stava fissando Akaashi con uno sguardo così intenso che persino Kenma si sentì in imbarazzo.

Daichi era poggiato alla sua macchina, le braccia incrociate mentre con una mano rispondeva al messaggio di Asahi che chiedeva se andasse tutto bene.  
Suga uscì dall’ingresso dell’ospedale raggiungendolo, aveva lo sguardo basso e le mani dentro le tasche dei pantaloncini.  
-Come aveva detto Shirabu, Yamaguchi ha preso un’insolazione- lo informò -Gli stanno facendo una flebo per reidratarlo, poi possiamo andare a casa.  
Daichi annuì, sentendosi molto più sollevato.  
Suga annuì a sua volta, continuava a guardare tutto tranne il ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
-Comunque, non è vero che sto insieme a Yui.  
Suga si bloccò, non aspettandosi che aprisse proprio quell’argomento, poi fece un grande sorriso finto –Non che siano fatti miei, non devi dirmi nulla.  
-Non voglio che ci siano fraintendimenti.  
Suga non era sicuro di poter gestire tutto quello, quindi decise di scappare –Credo sia meglio che vada a controllare Tsukishima.  
Daichi lo lasciò andare.

Quando tornarono al villaggio Yamaguchi stava dormendo.  
Per Tsukishima non fu difficile portarlo dentro casa e metterlo a letto, i brividi erano diminuiti ma aveva ancora la temperatura molto alta.  
-Ti serve qualcosa prima che noi andiamo?- domandò Suga  
Tsukishima annuì –Puoi restare un altro po'? Devo passare in farmacia, poi a prendere Float e volevo andare a ringraziare quel ragazzo dello Shiratorizawa.  
Suga sorrise dolce –Shirabu?  
-Lui- annuì registrando il suo nome nella mente.  
-Certo, ci penso io a Yama, vai pure.  
Tsukishima lo ringraziò silenziosamente e uscì di casa. Non prese lo scooter solo perché non sapeva come metterci Float sopra, ma camminò abbastanza in fretta, voleva tornare da Tadashi il prima possibile.

Ushijima aveva aiutato Ukai a smontare le reti, considerando che lui e i suoi amici avevano fatto più partite quel pomeriggio gli sembrava giusto dare una mano.  
Quindi furono anche gli ultimi a ritirarsi a casa, Tendo aveva la sua amatissima moto e, come al solito, chiamò Ushijima per dargli un passaggio.  
Quando si sistemarono sopra il mezzo, inaspettatamente il rosso si voltò verso i tre amici rimasti a piedi e chiese –Tu Goshiki? Vuoi venire con noi o fare da terzo incomodo a quei due?  
Goshiki sembrò sorpreso da quella proposta, ma non ci mise che qualche secondo ad accettare quel viaggio in tre e senza casco rispetto al fare da compagnia a Shirabu e Semi.  
I due ragazzi dai capelli chiari iniziarono così il loro lungo cammino verso casa di Ushijima, che si trovava praticamente dall’altro lato del villaggio.  
Non parlarono, le loro guance leggermente rosse per come Tendo aveva fatto intendere senza problemi che fossero una coppia, cosa non vera.  
-Comunque- Shirabu si schiarì la gola, aveva deciso che era meno imbarazzante parlare piuttosto che rimanere in quel silenzio –Ho sentito il demo della tua nuova canzone, è carina.  
Semi alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, era la prima volta che Shirabu diceva qualcosa di carino sulla sua musica, per il resto l’aveva sempre deriso per aver scelto un futuro così poco saldo.  
Semi stava per rispondere anche se non era sicuro di come. Aveva già aperto la bocca per parlare quando una voce incerta chiamò il nome di Shirabu.  
Entrambi si voltarono e videro il ragazzo biondo e con gli occhiali che aveva giocato mezza partita prima di portare il suo amico all’ospedale.  
Nessuno dei due ricordava il suo nome.  
Shirabu distese la fronte e gli parlò –Ah, sei tornato, come sta il tuo ragazzo?  
Tsukishima arrossì ma non lo corresse sulla questione “fidanzato”, non aveva tempo per spiegargli tutta la situazione e voleva solo tornare a casa da Tadashi.  
-È a casa ora, gli hanno fatto una flebo, deve solo riposare.  
Gli si avvicinò mentre parlava, a pochi passi da lui si inchinò profondamente.  
-Volevo ringraziarti- disse senza alzare lo sguardo –Non avevo idea di chi tu fossi fino a qualche ora fa, ma sei venuto ad aiutare Yamaguchi, sei rimasto calmo e mi hai dato tutte quelle indicazioni. Probabilmente io sarei uscito fuori di testa e avrei peggiorato la situazione quindi grazie davvero per averci aiutato.  
Shirabu era rimasto senza parole, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca leggermente aperta.  
Infine allungò le mani in avanti e iniziò a muoverle come per scacciare tutta quella serietà, la sua voce era un po' balbettante mentre diceva –Non devi ringraziarmi, ho deciso di fare medicina perché mi piace e per momenti del genere, se non lo avessi aiutato in quel momento sarebbe stato come se avessi buttato quattro anni della mia vita.  
Tsukishima gli fece un cenno del capo come nuovo ringraziamento, infine andò via velocemente com’era arrivato.  
Semi aveva seguito tutta la conversazione senza neanche dire una parola, quando il biondo li lasciò soli disse senza peli sulla lingua –La maggior parte delle volte non ti sopporto, ti odio proprio. Ma sono esattamente momenti come questo che mi fanno ricordare perché mi viene spesso quell’irrefrenabile voglia di baciarti.  
Shirabu rimase immobile mentre quelle parole gli sprofondavano dentro, aveva le guance rosse ma questo non gli impedì di rispondere –Allora dovresti prendere più spesso l’iniziativa.  
E quando tornarono a casa molto più tardi del previsto, Tendo non nascose il suo fischio di apprezzamento e le pacche sulle spalle notando le loro labbra gonfie e il mezzo succhiotto che Semi aveva sul collo.

Tsukishima tornò a casa con Float al guinzaglio. L’animale aveva già capito che il suo padrone era tornato quindi, quando lo sciolse dalla costrizione, corse su per le scale per raggiungerlo.  
Suga sorrise nel vedere la scena, il ragazzo era al piano di sotto e stava riempiendo un bicchiere con l’acqua che passò direttamente al biondo.  
-Yamaguchi si è svegliato, aveva sete ma penso che glielo puoi portare direttamente tu.  
Il biondo annuì meccanicamente –Grazie per oggi- sussurrò poi.  
Suga sorrise dolce –Non è un problema- gli arruffò i capelli –Adesso vado, ma per qualsiasi cosa potete sempre chiamare.  
Kei annuì, poi mentre Suga andava via lui salì al piano di sopra.  
Sentì la risata di Tadashi prima ancora di entrare nella stanza che il ragazzo occupava. Sbirciando dentro vide Float che si era precipitata sul letto iniziando a leccare tutta la guancia del suo padrone, Yamaguchi rideva con gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di calmarla passandole le mani tra il pelo.  
Tsukishima meditò di rubargli una foto, ma Yamaguchi si accorse troppo presto di lui.  
Il suo sorriso si fece meno ampio e si limitò a fissarlo.  
Kei entrò nella stanza e gli porse il bicchiere d’acqua, Yamaguchi lo accettò ringraziandolo in un mormorio, bevve solo qualche sorso per poi posarlo di lato.  
Il suo sorriso era scomparso del tutto per un’espressione triste e pentita.  
-Mi dispiace, Tsukki- la sua voce era tremante –Mi dispiace di darti sempre tutti questi problemi.  
Kei sentì il suo stomaco stringersi –Non devi scusarti.  
Yamaguchi non lo ascoltò e una lacrima scese dai suoi occhi, così il biondo si spinse in avanti per afferrargli il viso con entrambe le mani.  
Con i pollici gli asciugò le lacrime mentre lo costringeva a guardarlo –Tadashi- chiamandolo per nome fece in modo di avere tutta la sua attenzione –Ascoltami. Sono io l’idiota, okay? Se non me la fossi presa con te per una cosa così stupida, tu non saresti stato tutto il giorno sotto il sole e non ti saresti sentito male. Sono io quello che deve scusarsi, non tu.  
-Non sei un idiota- rispose in un sussurro.  
Tsukishima fece una smorfia –Sì invece, la mia è una stupida gelosia. Semplicemente perché so quanto tu sia speciale e mi sono reso conto che anche altri se ne stanno accorgendo.  
-Tsukki…  
-Non ho il diritto di alcuna pretesa su di te, quindi sì, sono io quello che ha sbagliato.  
Yamaguchi rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, non era mai stato tanto in imbarazzo in vita sua. Pensando quindi di non potersi sentire peggio si ritrovò a sussurrare –Ma potresti. Potresti iniziare ad avere pretese su di me.  
Poi, prima che Tsukishima chiedesse delucidazioni per quella frase, si sporse in avanti e poggiò piano le labbra sulle sue.  
Fu un bacio veloce, le sue labbra erano screpolate dal sole e dal suo essere disidratato, un semplice tocco che non durò più di due secondi.  
Ma quando si tirò indietro non fece in tempo ad aprire gli occhi o a entrare nel panico per quello che aveva appena fatto, Perché Tsukishima l’aveva inseguito per baciarlo indietro.  
E questo fu più di un semplice tocco.  
Le sue labbra continuavano a non essere morbide ed entrambi sembravano impacciati, ma ciò non era abbastanza perché i due si separassero.  
Yamaguchi finì steso nuovamente sul letto, la testa sul cuscino morbido, la sua mente che si faceva sempre più leggera mentre si baciavano pigramente senza spingersi oltre.  
Tsukishima si staccò solo quando sentì Float leccargli la guancia.  
Si tirò indietro lanciandole uno sguardo tagliente, Tadashi rise piano –adesso è lei quella gelosa.  
-Se ne farà una ragione- rispose il biondo.  
Quando tornò a posare lo sguardo sul ragazzo steso sotto di lui notò i suoi occhi vacui.  
Gli accarezzò la fronte dalla quale continuava a sprigionare calore e gli disse piano –Perché non dormi?  
-Mh- il moro annuì lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi e sistemandosi meglio sui cuscini.  
Kei e Float rimasero tutta la notte a vegliare su di lui.


	17. 16. Quella volta delle iscrizioni

-WAAAAAAAAAA- Hinata corse in spiaggia urlando e lasciando dietro di sé un’enorme polverone.  
In realtà non era una grande novità, ma quel giorno sembrava più esaltato del solito.  
I primi che trovò furono Tanaka e Noya, i due erano sotto un ombrellone a giocare a carte.  
Si fermò di fronte loro e iniziò a saltare mentre indicava tutto esaltato il chiosco. Stava anche dicendo qualcosa, ma era talmente esaltato che si mangiava le parole e per i due ragazzi fu impossibile da capire.  
Suga li raggiunse e mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Hinata –Prendi un bel respiro e dicci tutto con calma.  
Hinata respirò a fondo, poi riprese a parlare. Andava comunque veloce, ma riuscirono a comprenderlo questa volta.  
-Sono andato al chiosco a lasciare Mr. Fat a Yachi come sempre e ho visto che nella bacheca il coach Ukai ha lasciato un foglio per le iscrizioni a un torneo di beach che inizierà giovedì! Un torneo di beach, capite!? Sono così esaltato! Io e Kageyama ci siamo iscritti subito, dovete farlo anche voi!  
Tanaka si alzò di scatto –Corro a farlo. Vincerò e Shimizu si accorgerà di me!  
-Avremo tutte le ragazze ai nostri piedi- rispose Noya con gli occhi sognanti mentre li seguiva.  
Suga ridacchiò, stava per sistemarsi all’ombra lasciata libera dagli altri due ragazzi quando sentì la voce di Daichi che lo raggiunse –Cos’era quel baccano? Che è successo?- domandò curioso.  
Il sorriso di Suga vacillò, si spostò gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi e solo a quel punto si girò a guardarlo.  
-A quanto pare Ukai sta facendo un torneo di beach, sono andati a iscriversi.  
Daichi annuì, poi chiese –Ti iscriverai anche tu?  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari alzò le spalle –Perché no? Sembra divertente- fece una pausa –Dovresti partecipare anche tu, probabilmente riconquisteresti quella ragazza.  
Daichi non disse nulla, Suga decise che era il momento giusto per troncare la discussione.  
-Vado al chiosco, ci vediamo in giro.  
E prima che il ragazzo gli potesse dare una risposta si girò per raggiungere i suoi amici.  
Quando fu ormai troppo lontano per sentirlo, Daichi borbottò –Non è lei quella che voglio conquistare.

Iwaizumi era seduto a un tavolino del chiosco mentre controllava le sue e-mail con il wi-fi della struttura.  
Kindaichi e Kunimi erano andati a ordinare la colazione, lui era rimasto seduto per tenere il posto.  
Quando tornarono al tavolo con il cibo per tutti, Iwaizumi ebbe il tempo di dare un morso al suo cornetto al cioccolato prima che Kindaichi parlasse offeso.  
-Perché ti sei iscritto al torneo di beach senza dirci nulla? Non pensi che siamo abbastanza bravi per partecipare?  
Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre confuso, masticò lentamente mentre il suo cervello cercava di comprendere quelle parole.  
Quando infine ingoiò chiese a sua volta –Quale torneo di beach?  
Kunimi lo stava guardando serio come sempre –C’è il tuo nome su quella lista, non puoi non saperlo.  
Mentre parlava indicò un foglio appeso sulla bacheca dietro il bancone.  
Iwaizumi si alzò per andare a controllare.  
Quando Yachi lo vide avvicinarsi gli sorrise cortese come faceva con ogni cliente, quando poi lo vide fissare la lista per il torneo di beach la prese per lui e gliela avvicinò –Ciao! Vuoi iscriverti anche tu al torneo?  
Iwaizumi prese il foglio mormorando –Volevo solo controllare una cosa- mentre i suoi occhi erano già impegnati a scorrere i nomi scritti sul foglio.  
Trovò con facilità il suo, era scritto esattamente sotto quello di Oikawa e la scrittura era la stessa.  
Ringraziò la ragazza riconsegnandole il foglio e tornò al tavolo con i suoi amici che lo stavano aspettando curioso.  
-Quel deficiente ha scritto il mio nome senza neanche dirmelo- ringhiò mentre aveva già preso il telefono dalla tasca per cercare il nome di Oikawa in rubrica.  
-Chi?- Kunimi sembrava divertito –Il tuo ragazzo?  
Iwaizumi esplose –Non è il mio ragazzo!  
Nel frattempo dal cellulare arrivò la voce squillante di Oikawa che rispondeva felice –Iwa-chan!  
-Oi Assikawa, la prossima volta che mi iscrivi a un torneo, almeno avverti!  
Oikawa rise –Ma se l’avessi fatto non mi avresti chiamato o cercato.  
Iwaizumi rispose con un lamento, chiudendo gli occhi e passandosi una mano sul viso.  
-Quindi, suppongo tu sia al chiosco se l’hai appena visto, ti raggiungo!  
Inutile dire che la colazione di Iwaizumi non fu più tanto tranquilla.

Quando quella mattina si svegliò, Yamaguchi non aveva idea di come si dovesse comportare.  
L’insolazione era completamente passata e fortunatamente non aveva avuto danni alla pelle, quindi dopo la notte di riposo i brividi e la febbre erano passati del tutto.  
In realtà anche se gli avvenimenti nella sua testa erano molto confusi era più che sicuro che il bacio con Tsukki fosse reale, ma non sapeva cosa fare a riguardo.  
Si alzò dal letto, andò in bagno a sistemarsi e poi scese di sotto.  
C’era la radio accesa a un volume normale, stava trasmettendo qualche canzone americana estiva, Tsukishima stava sistemando la colazione sul tavolo.  
-Buongiorno- mormorò piano Yamaguchi una volta arrivato alla fine delle scale, si stava torcendo le mani senza neanche sapere il motivo.  
-Ciao- rispose Tsukishima portando tutta la sua attenzione su di lui, gli si avvicinò alzando la mano per controllargli la temperatura sulla fronte.  
-Sto bene- lo rassicurò il moro sorridendogli dolce.  
Kei annuì spostando la mano dalla fronte alla guancia, poi si sporse in avanti per lasciargli un bacio in bocca.  
Era un tocco semplice e veloce, ma riuscì a togliere tutta l’ansia che si era accumulata nello stomaco di Yamaguchi.  
Sorrise radioso mentre si rendeva conto che sì, Tsukki l’aveva baciato. Inoltre sembrava lo volesse davvero e non si stava facendo problemi. Ma la cosa migliore era che non sembrava essere cambiato nulla tra lodo due.  
-Ho preparato la colazione, cosa preferisci? Ho tagliato della frutta, ma c’è anche la marmellata e il succo. E gli yogurt di diversi gusti, le fette biscottate…  
Yamaguchi lo interruppe ridendo –Siamo solo noi due o hai invitato un esercito?  
Tsukishima gli lanciò un’occhiataccia –Stai zitto, Yamaguchi.  
Sì, non era cambiato nulla.  
Sedendosi a tavola si guardò intorno confuso –Ma Float?  
-L’ho portata fuori prima che tu ti svegliassi, quando siamo tornati ha notato un formicaio in giardino e adesso è fuori a terrorizzare le formiche.  
Yamaguchi sospirò divertito, poi iniziarono a mangiare parlando del più e del meno.  
Finita la colazione controllò le notifiche sul suo cellulare. Aveva messaggi da un sacco di persone che si erano preoccupati per la sua salute, non si era reso conto di essersi fatto così tanti amici fino a quando non contò il numero delle notifiche.  
Rispose a tutti rassicurandoli e ringraziandoli per il pensiero, poi si concentrò sulla foto che gli aveva inviato Yachi.  
Era un foglio che aveva come titolo “TORNEO DI BEACH”, sotto c’erano delle informazioni e ancora più sotto dei righi liberi, in alcuni c’erano già dei nomi scritti.  
Era talmente concentrato che Tsukishima gli domandò curioso –Che leggi?  
Tadashi gli mostrò la foto –Stanno facendo un torneo di beach, vuoi partecipare?  
-Credi che dovrei?  
-Certo!- rispose subito il moro, lo guardava confuso –Davvero non ti rendi conto di quanto sei bravo?  
-Anche tu lo sei.  
Tadashi sorrise –Non come te.  
Kei alzò le spalle –Partecipo solo se partecipi anche tu.  
-Andata.

Ushijima, Goshiki, Shirabu e Semi stavano giocando a palla in acqua quella mattina.  
Con l’intervento di un colpo di vento Goshiki l’aveva lanciata troppo lontana e Semi si era appena tuffato per recuperarla.  
Tendo li raggiunse proprio in quel momento entrando in acqua correndo e schizzando a chiunque fosse nelle vicinanze, non che gli importasse più di tanto.  
-Ci ho iscritti tutti e cinque a un torneo di beach!- annunciò quando tutti erano a portata d’orecchio.  
Goshiki sembrò l’unico esaltato, Semi e Shirabu sembrava stessero aspettando più notizie, Ushijima chiese –Come funziona?  
-È organizzato da quel tipo che monta sempre le reti, inizia giovedì, due contro due. Le squadre saranno sorteggiate a caso e le partite saranno di un set. La prima squadra che arriva a 25 punti passa il turno, tranne per finale e semifinale che sarà alla meglio dei tre set.  
-Quindi dura più giorni?- domandò Shirabu.  
-Certo- rispose Tendo incrociando le braccia.  
-Allora io passo. Ho un impegno nel finesettimana e devo tornare a casa, quindi non potrei giocare.  
Semi corrugò la fronte –Che impegno?  
Tendo canticchiò –Oh? Problemi in paradiso?  
Shirabu distolse lo sguardo da Semi, incrociò le braccia e borbottò –Sono fatti miei.  
Semi sembrò sorpreso da quella risposta, il suo volto si incupì.  
Shirabu andò verso la riva –Vado a cancellare il mio nome.  
Semi lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi lanciò la palla a Goshiki e lo seguì.  
Tendo gli urlò dietro –Ricorda che non c’è niente di meglio del sesso per sistemare tutte le incomprensioni!  
Semi gli alzò il dito medio senza neanche degnarsi di girarsi a guardarlo.

Quando Kuro tornò a casa dal mare, aveva ancora i capelli bagnati dall’ultimo bagno che si era fatto.  
Trovò il suo ragazzo appollaiato nella sdraio in giardino, la nintendo switch tra le mani concentrato sul suo gioco.  
-Già di ritorno?- gli chiese questo senza alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo.  
-Sto cercando Bokuto, l’hai visto?  
Kenma scosse la testa –Non è sceso, me ne sarei accorto. Quindi sta ancora dormendo.  
-Ancora? Ma sono le undici passate! Ho provato a chiamarlo al telefono ma mi da la segreteria telefonica.  
Kenma si limitò ad alzare le spalle.  
-Vado a svegliarlo.  
Kenma annuì, ma prima che il suo ragazzo sparisse dentro casa si ricordò di una cosa –Ah, Kuro- lo bloccò –Shoyou mi ha detto che mi hai scritto a un torneo di beach.  
-Ti divertirai- rispose semplicemente il corvino, un sorriso da schiaffi sul volto e nessun segno di pentimento –Ho scritto anche Bokuto e Akaashi. Ma devo dirlo a Bo! Sarà così eccitato!  
Kenma si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo tornando al suo gioco mentre Kuro entrava dentro e saliva le scale, evitò all’ultimo minuto Yaku che stava dormendo su un gradino a pancia in su e arrivò al piano superiore.  
Quando raggiunse la porta della stanza che stava utilizzando Bokuto non perse tempo a bussare, non provò neanche a essere silenzioso.  
Semplicemente aprì la porta mentre urlava –Bo sveglia! Che diavolo, sono le…  
Si interruppe di scatto quando trovò Bokuto, completamente nudo, che dormiva in modo scomposto sulle coperte. Ma l’amico non era solo, perche Akaashi era su di lui altrettanto nudo.  
Urlò, richiuse la porta con foga e corse di sotto.  
Quasi cadde per evitare nuovamente Yaku ma riuscì a riprendersi in tempo.  
Kenma non si era staccato dal suo gioco nonostante avesse sentito l’urlo, aveva un sorrisetto divertito in volto.  
-Allora- disse con tranquillità –Li hai trovati nudi?  
Kuro sbarrò gli occhi –Tu lo sapevi!?  
-Bè, neanche Akaashi si era ancora visto, non c’è voluto tanto a unire le due cose.  
-Perché non me l’hai detto!?- Kuro era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai tolto quell’immagine dalla mente.  
Il sorrisetto sul volto di Kenma sembrava troppo simile a quelli che faceva Kuro, il corvino si rese conto di aver avuto una brutta influenza su di lui.  
-Come tu mi hai detto che mi stavi iscrivendo a un torneo di beach?  
Punto per Kenma.  
Bokuto si affacciò alla finestra tutto esaltato –Ehy, ehy, ehy! Ho sentito torneo di beach!?  
E la successiva richiesta di Akaashi diede parola ai pensieri di tutti -Bokuto, per favore, potresti mettere delle mutande?


End file.
